La Fe vive en Mi
by mirna-chan
Summary: Despues de que yuki regresa de New York, decie estar con suichi, han pasado dos años suichi espera que yuki le diga que lo ama, un secreto se ha revelado y quiere separarlos, suichi se aleja de yuki para proteger algo que es muy importante para ambos
1. prologo

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Prologo**

Mientras sentía el aire del verano que entraba y corría a través de su cuerpo iluminado por la luz tenue de la luna se encontraba un apuesto hombre de uno 22 años, de piel bronceada y unos expresivos y únicos ojos violetas y un característico cabello rosa, pero suichi el cual estaba recargado en la terraza de su lujoso departamento en uno de los fraccionamientos más exclusivos de Tokio, Suichi se ponía a pensar el cómo ha podido sobrevivir después de dos y medio años muy ajetreados de relación con temperamental novelista rosa Yuki Eiri, sabía que el pasado de yuki no era fácil de borrar, más cuando algunas personas trataban de ayudarlo , el impedido de cualquier modo, traspasar la barrera que había construido, sus múltiples parejas tanto hombre como mujeres únicamente las utilizaba, tratando de llenar un vacío por sentir la culpa del "supuesto" crimen que había cometido , para el castigo más grande de su vida, haber matado, hasta en aquel entonces el que él creía que era y seria el gran amor de su vida , Suichi lo sabía y más sin embargo cuando el novelista regreso de New York, lo dejo muy bien marcado.

FLASH BACK

_DOS AÑOS ATRÁS……_

_Yuki te extraño, regresa a mi lado- yo te cuidare y prometo no molestarte yuki-, sollozaba sentado Suichi y a punto de quedarse dormido, escucho como la puerta de su departamento se abría, temeroso y con un bate de beisbol regalo de su querido representante. K le estaba entrenando pues como vivía solo y era muy descuidado con su seguridad, sus fans tanto hombres como mujeres lo deseaba y querían poseerlo y sin Yuki que lo protegiera, estaba indefenso, estuvo a punto de batear, cuando la sobra que alcanzo a percibir le era muy familiar-¿Yuki?- menciono Suchi de manera muy tímida-Que pensabas hacer baka,¿ darme un hon rond?- Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaba suchi mientras soltaba el bate y se colgaba del cuello de su amante en forma de chibi suchi-regresaste yuki, sabía que lo harías, que o Yuki, te amo-Suchi se quedo pensativo a penas acababa de regresar y ya lo estaba atosigando-Yuki gome… has de estar cansado por tu viaje… pero es que estoy tan contento de que hayas re…..-Ya cállate, por dios, déjame respirar , si regrese es porque tú no puedes cuidarte solo- exclamaba un malhumorado Yuki-Pero si quieres que esa relación funcione, solo te pongo una condición, Nunca trates de forzarme a que olvide de repente a Yuki Kitazawa, creo que siempre será el amor de mi vida, y si quieres seguir a mi lado, tendrás que competir con esa sombra, la cual no se cuanto tiempo vaya a vivir en mi corazón y si algún día podre olvidarla-al mencionar esas palabra Suichi bajo la mirada y no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos disimuladamente para que Yuki no las presenciara-Pero…-continuaba yuki hablando-te prometo Suichi, -mientras tomaba delicadamente su barbilla limpiando algunas lagrimas- que tratare de ser menos frio contigo, no me resulta fácil confiar en la gente y mucho menos abrirme, cuando lo intento, arruino las cosas, lastimo a la gente y no sé qué hacer, no es fácil lidiar con eso somos tan contrarios que eso es lo que me atrae más de ti, pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta, lo mucho que te importo, pues no cualquiera, va en un M16 de Japón a EU., confiesa su amor y regresa en ese mismo rato para dar un concierto masivo….. tratare de cambiar mi actitud, pero no te prometo nada, ¿estas dispuesto a seguir así, con esas condiciones?-Suchi se encontraba pensativo en su respuesta, mirando esos profundos ojos que lo hacían estremecer con tan solo contemplarnos, el reto que le estaban imponiendo era muy difícil, pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que lo lograría, hasta ese momento todo lo que Suichi Shindouu se proponía lo había conseguido , esto no sería lo contrario- Si Yuki acepto, todo con tal de estar a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario y sé que algún día me dirás las palabras que quiero escuchar y aunque para eso tengan que pasar mucho años, tendrás que soportarme y amarme con locura, lo juro por dios,- decía Shuichi emocionado, mientras el apuesto novelista acerca sus tiernos labios hacia él y con una delicada manera posaba en los labios de su koi fundiéndose en un tierno y cálido beso sellando así el trato convenido._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Desde entonces las cosas gradualmente habían estado cambiando- Decía suichi- Han pasado muchas cosas- haciendo un resumen del primer año oficial de relación con Yuki, el primer disco de debut de Bad Luck Rage Beat, había llegado a los 10 millones de copias vendidas, gracias al gran manejo de mercadotecnia por parte de K en explotar la relación del vocalista con el novelista, y del gran apoyo de Touma, aunque las jornadas de trabajo eran muy duras valían la pena, las giras se había incrementado pues después de su presentación en el Tokyo Bay Music Fes, Bad Luck se había colado en el mercado internacional, así que muchas compañías musicales y empresarios en la rama de la música nos contrataban para realizar largas presentaciones y giras por muchos lados- y para sorpresa mi sorpresa- decía Shu, Yuki siempre me acompañaba, claro que no salía casi del hotel pues se encontraba a marchas forzadas trabajando en sus novelas, las cuales estaba cobrando mucho éxito a nivel nacional e internacional, prontamente el nombre de Yuki Eiri se empezaba a sonar entre los literatos de novelas románticas, y hasta algunos lo exponían como la próxima Corín Tellado de los tiempos modernos- Eso le provocaba una risa sutil a Suichi pensando que en la realidad su novio no era tanto romántico como lo hacía pensar escribiendo esas novelas , prometiendo un felices para siempre-por otra parte- decía. Mi querido amigo Hiro había pasado por una no muy buena racha, se había hecho novio de Ayaka, la antigua ex prometida de mi Yuki, pero esto no agradaba mucho a la familia de ella, pues como iba a estar enredándose con un músico de música pop/rock, así que le prohibieron su noviazgo y empezaron a buscar un nuevo prometido para ella-Hiro al saber de la noticia , juro que el alcanzaría el rango que querían los padres de ella, no le faltaría nada y que se haría de un buen nombre y de mucho dinero, si es que a ellos eso era lo que les interesaba, los padres d ayaka lo pensaron y le dieron máximo un año, para que cumpliera su promesa- pobre hiro y saber que todo su esfuerzo no sirvió de gran cosa, me apena por él no se merecía ese trato , pero lo bueno es que el amor siempre triunfa al final, vaya creo que algunas cosas de las que escriben Yuki se me estaban pegando- decía Suichi- El padre de Ayaka hizo un mal negocio, en el cual le estafan varios miles de millones de yenes, estuvo a punto de perder la compañía que tenían por lo cual para salvar el honor de la familia, decidió comprometer lo antes posible a su hija, aun cuando no había pasado el tiempo dado a Hiro para cumplir su promesa , para esto Bad Luck le estaba yendo mejor que nunca, las giras y firmas de autógrafos, se estaban viendo retribuidos en nuestras cuentas de banco, por lo cual y al saber de la desesperada condición de su amor, decidió comprar la compañía antes de que la perdiera la familia y le cedió los derechos administrativos a su papi suegro, con la condición que dejara casarse con ella, al padre de ayaka , no le quedo otro remedio más que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar el trato que le estaba dando, a los 6 meses de eso Hiro se estaba casando con el amor de su vida, que es así como el mismo lo menciona una y otra vez, la boda fue de la manera tradicional, ella se venía realmente radiante, claro yo había sido el padrino del novio, no podía faltar, ya había pasado más de un año y aunque las fans de hiro sabia de este hecho y sakano hizo todo lo posible para convencerlo ya que habría bajas por parte de las fans y esto afectaría la mercadotecnia del grupo, las fans lo tomaron muy bien y no dejaban de admirarlo y con la esperanza de algún día volviera al mercado de solteros…pero mi amigo hiro es realmente feliz, hasta le tengo un poco de envidia, ellos habían acordado esperar a los hijos, pues aun debíamos salir a giras tanto nacionales como al extranjero pues se escuchaban nuestras canciones por algunos países del viejo continente por lo tanto deberíamos consolidar el nombre de la banda, ayaka había aceptado la idea y por eso había decidido entrar a trabajar como ayudante en un kínder que se localizaba cerca de su casa con el fin de que cuando llegase los niños estaría preparada al cien por ciento y así, con las giras no se sentiría tan sola, la familia de ella puso un grito en el cielo, por que hiro había prometido darle todo para que ella no tuviera carencias, pero ella se impuso ya que tenía el respaldo y el amor de hiro y tuvieron que aceptar y en estos momentos disfrutan de un sólido matrimonio, por otra parte Suguru aun se encontraba soltero a pesar de que en cada concierto que dábamos, muchas féminas le aventaba varias prendas intimas y le decían uno que otro piropo que dejaban a más de uno sin aliento, había mejorado mucho si técnica y hasta cierto punto, ya que la critica lo aplaudió con pues con sus arreglos musicales imponía un estilo único a la banda a lo cual Suguru estaba obtuvo aquella confianza que por años le había faltado, ya no había comparaciones con Tohma y por fin había conseguido lo que por tanto tiempo soñar, no ser comparado con nadie y tratar de ser el mejor en su rama, así cada vez que teníamos un break, iba a cursos y clases nuevas, y hasta algunos grupos dentro y fuera de la disquera lo llamaban para poder obtener algún arreglo para una canción o nuevos lanzamientos nos pedían hacer dúos para tener mayor repercusión y entrar con el pie derecho en esta carrera profesional, hasta el mismo Tohma era el que le pedía consejos para algunos arreglos, claro que casi nunca se le ayudaba por ética profesional tal vez o porque no quería ser amable con su primo, Suguru siempre es la voz de la razón en el equipo cuando hiro y yo estábamos a punto de tirar la toalla, el siempre nos motivaba y recordaba porque nos encontrábamos allí, para ser el grupo numero uno en Japón y ser los mejores, aunque al principio le teníamos mucha desconfianza poco a poco se ha convertido en un gran amigo para nosotros, fue así como con sus arreglos y nuestro talento fue como el segundo disco de Bad Luck titulado "_I can do it"_ había logrado el doble del éxito del primer álbum, estábamos ganando un nombre tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, gracias también a la aunque no hemos podido superar el record de Nittle Grasper de vender 2 millones de copias en dos días, K a sido de gran ayuda para nosotros, nos impulsa y nos motiva tanto con sus armas y su querida Magnum de los cuales se ha hecho un maestro en esa técnica, que por cierto muchas escuelas de caza le han ofrecido seminarios para que de clases o algunos tips de tiro, pero a pesar de habernos llevado al éxito K, paso por un momento no muy agradable en su vida, pues con la distancia y las diferencias que ya había entre ellos K y Judith se divorciaron, la custodia de su hijo michael no fue un problema ya que Judith deseaba seguir con su carrera más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo aun así si sacrificar a su hijo, al principio fue difícil para K, tener que ocupar el puesto de madre y padre, pero para michael parecía ser una gran aventura, más cuando eran las juntas de la escuela y tenía que ver como su padre amenazaba a todos los niños que molestaban a su hijo, sin embargo para sorpresa de nosotros el hijo de Noriko integrante de Nittle Grasper era amigo numero uno de michael, Noriko también había pasado por una muy mala racha, después de que su marido la abandono por irse con una supermodelo extranjera y echarle en cara que prefería su carrera que al el y por esa razón era por la cual la dejaba armándole un verdadero espectáculo ante los medios de comunicación cuando hubo una conferencia de prensa, el video lo tenemos grabado y lo subimos a la red por medio de you tube, ya que se ve claramente cuando Ryuchi le da un golpe en la nariz y le da un kuma-golpe como el lo dice , por haber ofendido a su querida amiga, al parecer el destino une a las personas y hace que en medio de la oscuridad se puedan reconocer, pues para sorpresa de todos y ya que K y ella ahora son pareja, extrañamente ya que nunca lo podíamos creer bueno ni por la mente nos lo figurábamos y pues así los niños están más que contentos aunque de allí a que lleguen al matrimonio está un poco difícil, ya que el marido de Noriko no quiere firmar el divorcio ya que para desgracia de Noriko creyó que su matrimonio sería para siempre, se le ocurrió firmar un acuerdo prenupcial el cual tenía una absurda clausula que el primero que solicitara el divorcio tendría que pagar al otro una fuerte cantidad de dinero, pero aunque nosotros le ofrecimos el dinero para poder pagarlo parece ser que su ex esposo no a querido aparecer sin embargo no por ese hecho K se detiene ya que si Bad Luck tiene más éxito, las comisiones de K aumentara y al fin podrán pagar dicha indemnización sin pedirnos a nosotros, casarse y formar una familia, por eso nos presiona tanto pero más a Sakano desde que fue nombrado nuevo manager de ellos para que puedan conseguir más presentaciones y Noriko pueda aportar la parte que entre ellos había acordado, el pobre de Sakano ya no le dan tantos ataques de pánico como antes y trata de seguir el camino de Touma para poder ser la mano derecha de el aunque no entendemos el porque de dicho afán, ha sacado adelante a Nittle Grasper a hecho un excelente equipo con ellos y siguen teniendo el gran éxito de siempre, aunque no es por presumir pero nosotros les hemos podido sobrepasar por mucho, y mi sueño de poder cantar de nuevo con mi ídolo Sakuma se volvió a hacer realidad en nuestra segunda producción, allí fue donde por fin mi cuñado no puedo dudar de ti ¿tu me amas?, debo confiar en ti no puedo dudar-se repetía una y otra vez pudo conocerlo y aunque al principio no podía decir una sola palabra cuando se encontraba a su lado, empezó poco a poco a acercarse a él hasta hacerse amigo de Kumagoro y después de Sakuma, claro hasta ahora no hemos sabido si en verdad son una pareja, porque Tatsuha sigue saliendo con las chicas que llegan al templo, ya que al especularse que tal vez el menor de los Uesugi seguía los pasos de su otro hermano , el padre de mi querido Yuki, casi se muere de un infarto ya que no iba a ver descendencia y no habría quien se encargara del templo y no seguirían con la tradición familiar, pero se tranquilizo cuando supo que Sakuma sale con otras personas, pues al parecer el señor fue a hablar con Sakuma y le pidió que se alejara de su hijo por las razones mencionadas anteriormente, por lo tanto el decidió separarse de mi cuñado, la noticia de verdad le afecto ya que por un tiempo se fue del templo, no quería hablar con nadie, se encontraba realmente dolido por el desprecio de su honey, como el le decía cariñosamente y el no haber luchado por su relación, pues al parecer el no le importaba mucho y tal vez la falta de interés fue lo que lo desilusiono más se veía realmente mal, bebía todo el tiempo, se la pasaba de antro en antro y con infinidad de parejas, hasta que un día mientras iba de juerga, pidió prestado por no decir que robo el auto de Yuki, solo basta decir que la decepciones amorosas y la velocidad no se llevan, gracias a Kami, solamente fue un desguince del brazo y algunos hematomas en el cuerpo, lo bueno es que el auto tenia seguro, aunque por así decirlo me preocupaba Yuki, nunca le había visto tan marcada la vena de la frente cuando vio su automóvil, es más ni con nuestras tantas peleas había tomado ese lindo color morado que traía ese día, creo que en ese momento fue cuando Tatsuha toco fondo, y decidió dar un viaje para tratar de olvidar fue entonces donde me hizo una revelación, nos envidiaba a Yuki y a mí por defender nuestra relación frente a su padre así pensaba yo que tendría la prueba fidedigna que esto que teníamos era verdadero, pues aceptarlo delante de tu familia y asumir sus consecuencia es más que una prueba, pero cada vez que hablábamos del tema era una discusión tremenda, sin embargo Mika fue la que le dijo que debería de frecuentar su padre ya que no lo veía muy bien que digamos, entonces así fue como se hizo, Yuki y yo cuando fuimos a hablar con mi papi-suegro y a tampoco fue un momento muy agradable, ya que al principio no soportaba que su hijo mayor cambiara a su linda prometida por otro hombre, nos insulto mucho, no quera recibir las llamadas de Yuki y hasta no nos dejaba entrar al templo ya que el lo había decepcionado profundamente y a la difunta madre, sin embargo las cosas cambiaron radicalmente cuando el padre de Yuki enfermo gravemente estuvo a punto de morir, requería de muchas transfunciones de sangre ya que en los últimos tiempos se había descuidado mucho de su salud, deprimido por que sus hijos no seguirían la tradición de la familia y una anemia que podría convertirse de un momento a otro en leucemia, sin embargo ya que esos momentos yuki no se encontraba en la ciudad pues había salido a una de sus giras de promoción, Tatsuha no se podía localizar por ningún lado pues por esos momentos se estaba enfrentándose con la separación de Sakuma, Mika y Tohma se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por cuestión de negocios y no podían localizarlos, el único que se encontraba en la ciudad era yo así que tuve que ir a cuidarlo día y noche hasta su completa recuperación, cuando despertó y las enfermeras le dijeron que yo era quien me había encargado de todo y siempre me encontraba pendiente de su estado, así que ante todo y como mi papí suegro es de las personas que para el un acto de esa naturaleza nos deudas de honor, y al tratarlo me pude dar cuenta de que el y Yuki no son tan diferentes como piensan, ambos tienen una coraza muy difícil que traspasar, sin embargo mi suegro es mucho más fácil que el mismo Yuki, acepto nuestra relación y me dio la bienvenida a la familia, claro después de firmarle varios Cd y poster para sus amigos y como atracción para tener más gente en el templo, ya que no sabía que mi papisuegro es mi admirador gracias a Tatsuha, pues siempre había estado escuchando nuestras canciones así como las de Nittle Grasper, pues cuando le llamaron Mika y Yuki por el celular tenía el tono de Spicy Marmalade y siempre está en todos concierto que realizamos cerca de kyoto, le he tomado mucha estima y admiración y parece que el a mi también, poco tiempo después que mi suegrito regreso al templo apareció Tatsuha un poco más recuperado anímicamente , después de la ultima vez que lo vi, había tomado la decisión de seguir con su vida y no pensar mas en Sakuma, aunque para el aun seguía siendo su dios e iba a sus concierto sin falta a donde quiera que fuera, el no ha perdió la fe que algún día podrían volver a estar juntos, dice – si Yuki y tu están juntos, creo que en el universo hay cabida para otro pareja de locos como my honey y yo- dice de un tono muy alegre, aunque sufre cada vez que sale a la luz un nuevo chisme de romance de Sakuma-san. Poco tiempo después se dio a conocer la noticia de un nuevo miembro de la familia Eusugi, ya que Mika estaba embarazada, increíblemente yo creía que ese matrimonio era una completa farsa, pero al parecer no, Tohma estaba más que contento y Mika ya ni se diga, mi papi suegro estaba muy contento, pues sabía que con la llegada de ese nuevo miembro tal vez la familia podría seguir con la tradición, el heredero nacería aproximadamente para el verano.


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 1**

Sin embargo con la promoción de nuestra primera producción la entrada de nuestro segundo disco, nos encontrábamos muy emocionados pues harías duetos con estrellas japonesas tan importantes como Ayumi Hamasaki, Utada Hikaru, estaba a punto de salir a la venta, cuando de repente no me sentía muy bien de salud, tenía últimamente fuertes dolores abdominales, así que para no preocupar a Yuki, aunque al parecer eso también no le importo

_FLASH BACK_

_Vamos Suichi tengo ganas de hacerlo, como es eso que te duele el estomago, no pongas pretexto, tu nunca lo haces, o que ¿ será que ya tienes otro amante?- decía yuki,-Por dios Yuki, estoy harto de tu trato, me voy a ir de tu lado y no volverás a verme- decía suchi- cállate baka , no me interesa lo que hagas si quieres irte no te detendré, sabes que no te obligo a quedarte estas aquí por tu propia voluntad o que ya no vas a cumplir con parte del trato que habíamos hecho y te vas a dar por vencido conmigo- decía Yuki con tono retador,- además dime quien más te va a soportar con esa falta de talento y ese carácter tan ruidoso y tonto, porque la diferencia entre nosotros es que a mí no te ata ningún sentimiento contigo y a ti si- o que vas a renunciar a tratar que me enamorara de ti, porque tal vez yo…..-cállate grito suichi- Yuki no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi y debes de conocerme siempre logro lo que quiero-exclamo suchi en tono muy decidió, el escrito vio reflejada en esos ojos amatista la decisión definitiva y hasta un punto, una mirada que nunca había puesta atención la madurez a la cual estaba llegando._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Pero después de tanto decidí ir al médico, aunque me aterraran pero debería saber lo que me pasaba, si iba a morir, tenía planeado separarme abruptamente de Yuki e irme muy lejos para que no se enterara, pero para mi sorpresa que no contaba que estaba a punto de llegar la noticia que traería muchos cambios a mi vida, la doctora Azumi Mizuno era una de las eminencias en el reconocido centro d especialidades medicas de Japón, como el mejor hospital de todo Japón, después de muchos estudios que me realizaron, con un break antes de iniciar la nueva gira del nuevo disco de bad Luck y aprovechando una de las tantas peleas con yuki, me cito en su consultorio y me dijo al fin que era lo que tenia,-buenos días Suichi como esta Yuki-san,¿ porque no te a acompañado?-eto….-Para variar volvimos a pelear pero no fue muy graveesta vez por eso aproveche estos días para los estudios, pero dime que es lo que tengo- dice suichi de manera muy preocupada,-Bueno al fin después de muchos estudios hemos descubierto que es lo que realmente te pasa, alguna vez a escuchado del termino hermafrodita?- No-, conteste de manera muy nerviosa,-de seguro es una nueva enfermedad verdad azumi, moriré dímelo, no estoy preparado, soy muy joven no se, ¿hay algo con lo que pueda salvarme? , no sé qué hare yuki aun me necesita por favor salvameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………………!!-gritaba suichi en un ataque como los que le dan a sakano- cálmate suichi-san- decía la doctora azumi- pero necesito que pongas mucha atención a lo que te diré:- suichi movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo- está bien allí vamos resulta que el hermafroditismo se presenta cuando en un mismo ser vivo tiene los aparatos sexuales masculino y femenino o un aparato mixto, pero capaz de producir ovulos y espermatozoides. Aunque los seres vivos hermafroditas producen los dos tipos de gametos, los restantes hermafroditas necesitan la colaboración de otro congénere para reproducirse es decir ya que no pueden generar ambos gametos necesitan la ayuda de otro para lograrlo, en tu caso pasa eso mismo, presentan el cuadro de intersexualidad la cual es la condición de una persona que presenta de forma simultánea características sexuales masculinas y femeninas, las cuales puede poseer una obertura vaginal la cual puede estar parcialmente fusionada, un órgano reproductor masculino y ovarios o testículos, los cuales suelen ser internos-Me estas comprendiendo suichi?-En ese momento mi mente estaba tratando de procesar esa información- eso quiere decir qué?...-preguntaba suichi-bueno eso quiere decir que aunque en apariencia eres un hombre tienes la capacidad de poder procrear vida en tu interior pues cuentas con los medios necesarios para lograrlo, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta ya que con el inicio de la pubertad y las características sexuales secundarias no se desarrollan o lo hacen de manera tardía, y se presentan cambios que finalmente producen esterilidad en la mayoría de los afectados. Algunos casos leves pueden pasar inadvertidos por no presentar anomalías, a excepción de la esterilidad, sin embargo tu caso es la esterilidad para procrear como hombre, pero tienes la gran cualidad de procrear como mujer-Suichi me estas escuchando, suichiiiiiiiiii, me escuchas cuidado te vas a caer…..-,cuando escuche las palabras de la doctora no podía creerlo, podría ser madre!!, la noticia que impresiono mucho, que me desmaye. Paso alrededor de unos treinta minutos cuando al fin pude despertar-Suichi estas bien? Te sientes bien ya?-me pregunto Azumi-Claro que si pero eso quiere decir que mi caso es muy extraño o no?-dije de manera mu preocupada- claro que no suichi actualmente en el mundo y principalmente en Japón de están presentando casos como los tuyo ya que gracias a la Shoshika, Japón sufre en la actualidad de un descenso en su índice de natalidad, causado entre otras razones por el elevado coste de criar y educar a un hijo. Si a lo anterior se le añade el hecho de que posee una de las poblaciones más longevas del mundo, la combinación de menos nacimientos con decesos más tardíos, hace temer por la viabilidad del país y por lo tanto al parecer ya no habrá únicamente hombre y mujeres sino también un nuevo genero sexual, que tal vez así podrás dejar atrás tanto actos de discriminación en el mundo-finalizo Azumi-, creo que ya estoy entendiendo, entonces no soy el único- mencionaba suichi- Nop…. Tenemos varios casos de los cuales no hemos sacado a la luz porque no sabemos como pueda reacción la sociedad con esto, los mantenemos en anonimato y les restringimos las salidas durante los últimos meses de embarazo, pero créeme no eres el único y tal vez esa sea la forma en que podremos salvar al país y claro tratar de compartir el dolor y la alegría de que ustedes puedan dar vida también, pero Suichi, la pregunta es: ¿quieres seguir con esto realmente lo que se avecina es una gran carga?.

Me quede estático por primera vez en mi vida, no sabía que decir, tenía en mis manos la oportunidad de tener un hijo del hombre del quien amaba profundamente, pero de repente me salto la duda, y si yuki en realidad no cambia nunca, y si nunca podría llegar a amarme como yo quisiera, sería justo traer a un ser que es libre de toda culpa, a vivir la agonía que vivo día tras día, temiendo que un día me abandone porque ya no le sirvo y se vaya con alguien más, pero mi deseo que tener entre mis brazos a ese ser que sea hecho de amor y no de pasión y lujuria ya que al aparecer yuki y yo en vez de hacer el amor, solo tenemos sexo, del cual no me puedo quejar….. pero tengo muchas dudas, sin embargo es hora de decidir…..-Dime Azumi, sí acepto el tratamiento para que esto se pueda realizar este hecho pero embarazarme después, no habrá ningún problema, es que no estoy seguro si Yuki esté preparado para este hecho que cambiaria nuestras vidas para siempre-Suichi- decía Azumi- estoy segura que no te arrepentirás, el tratamiento consiste en una previa ingesta de hormonas femeninas estrógenos los cuales regularán las hormonas que se encuentren en tu cuerpo y te estés preparando para el magno evento, por otro lado te recetare unos anticonceptivos los cuales caen como anillo al dedo ya que también estos contiene una dosis más alta de hormonas y regularan tus periodos de ovulación, no te preocupes no tendrás periodos menstruales, cuando tus óvulos lleguen a su maduración y no sean fecundados los eliminaras vía urinaria, así que te salvaste y además de esto no podrás embarazarte hasta cuando tu lo creas necesario, este frasco es el que tendrás que tomar durante un año y esta caja de anticonceptivos, prohibido dejar de tomártelos por que si por algún motivo llegaras a quedar embarazado antes del año, tal vez puedas abortar ni volverte a embarazar sería mucho muy difícil, solo después de este tiempo ustedes podrán tomar la decisión de cuándo será el momento indicado, esta entendido Suichi- preguntaba azumi- Eto…. Si, comprendo tomare tus medidas preventivas y ¿cuando debo de venir de nuevo?-tomando el frasco y la caja con mucha expectación preguntaba Shu-chan- Bueno, tienes que venir cada mes para que valoremos como van esos ovarios y saber cuando este preparados para el gran momento, muchas felicidades suichi no todos cuentan con esta bendición tienes alguna duda?- en tono amable decía azumi- eto… No, muchas gracias azumi me has dado una sorpresa que no me lo esperaba, nos vemos pronto cuídate. Suichi salía del consultorio con sus frascos y cajas de medicinas, a la salida del hospital fue cuando algunas lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas eran lagrimas de emoción, pero se lo iba a guardar ese secreto para el y cuando al fin escuchara las palabras que tanto esperaba se lo confesaría a yuki .

Con el paso de los meses y la llegada del verano grandes cosas se acercaban, la gira de promoción del segundo disco de Bad Luck que tuvo una gran éxito con casi 20 millones de copias vendidas en Japón y poco a poco nuestro nombre estaba ganando mucha fama internacional y aunque estábamos en promoción ya se estaba empezando a pensar que sería de nuestra tercera producción- recordaba una vez más Suichi- Yuki había vuelto a sacar una novela igual que las anteriores igual de exitosa, yo estaba muy orgulloso de él, su trato empezaba a cambiar ya no me decía tan seguido baka, se preocupaba si no llegaba a tiempo y sobre todo las peleas eran menos frecuentes, es más me decía a donde cuando salía y hasta recuerdos de los lugares a los que había ido en gira de promoción, me presento a su editora Hiyo Tomoe, la cual era además de una fan de Bad Luck, me pidió de favor si podía conseguirle el autógrafo de toda la banda, claro que para mi fue muy sencillo. Yuki iba también a nuestras giras y a pesar de lo ocupado que estaba siempre tenía tiempo para mí aunque no podía creer el cambio por su parte era como si al fin mi sueño se estuviera a completando, sin embargo aun faltaba algo, aun no le había revelado mi pequeño secreto, claro que no faltaba a ninguna consulta con azumi, pues al fin descubri las ventajas de tener tu propio jet para viajar y hasta ese momento nadie sospechaba nada, claro que el unico que se dio cuenta fue Hiro, ya que al verme tomando siempre los mismos medicamentos y el no tener la etiqueta puesta ya que si la dejaba, creo que iban a sospechar el porqué de tomar estrógenos, así que una vez descubierto tuve que contarle todo, y no me arrepiento hiro y mi doctora azumi se volvieron un gran apoyo para mi, de acuerdo a su diagnostico, todo iba muy bien y al parecer mi estado había avanzado a pasos agigantados y después de casí los diez meses de tratamiento estaba listo para poder concebir, claro que la idea me encantaba, pero no hallaba como darle la noticia a yuki, tal vez se molestaría conmigo, aun le tenía mucho miedo. Pero sorpresivamente tuvimos que regresar a Japón ya que un nuevo integrante había llegado a la familia Uesugi , Mika había dado a luz a una hermosa niña a la cual le pondría como nombre Kirimi Seguchi Uesugi, Tohma está realmente emocionado y conmovido, razón por la cual Nittle Grasper había planeado el lanzamiento meses antes que nosotros para poder cerrar la gira en Japón y que Tohma pasara los días en espera del nacimiento de su bebé, todos estábamos en el gran acontecimiento, ya habíamos llegado desde hace un varios días sin embargo me encontraba muy nervioso porque en el aeropuerto había extraviado una de mis maletas, precisamente en donde se encontraban mis medicamente, aunque únicamente en esos momentos estaba tomando los anticonceptivos para prevenir y para variar no las encontraba y yuki no se me despegaba un momento y ni para poder ir yo ya que los paparazzi estaban a la orden del día, tenia un plan de pagarle a alguien para que los comprara en mi lugar ,pero nada más me acercaba a una mujer y lo único que quería era un autógrafo y se armaba el alboroto, así que me la tendría que llevar con mucho cuidado.

Tras el nacimiento de la bebe, aunque mi papi suegro se sentía muy emocionado con su llegada, tenía la esperanza de que fuera un lindo varoncito y siguiera con la tradición familiar, pero al saber que había sido niña, se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero al tenerla en los brazos todo se le había olvidado, era su primera nieta, de los muchos que le pudieran dar, así que le hizo promete a mika que Kirimi no sería su única nieta que le podía dar aunque, solo hasta ese momento creía que mika era la única que podía concebir que equivocado estaba, todos la cargamos, y para esto fue el primer encuentro después de años de Tatsuha y Sakuma y al parecer ninguno de los dos se había olvidado del otro, se podía ver en los ojos de ambos, Sakuma le trajo un Kumagoro chibi para la pequeña Kirimi, todos las cargamos, pero fue en ese momento donde creo que al fin me iba a armar de valor y confesarle la verdad a Yuki de mi condición de querer ser una futura madre, cuando cargo a su sobrina, ya que al estar en la ventana de la habitación y con el sol del atardecer haciendo brillar su rubio cabello y ver esa expresión de cuidado al cargar a la bebe como si se tratase de una muñequita de cristal y cuando esta agarro el dedo de yuki con mucha fuerza y ambos se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa, y se encontraba tan animado platicando con ella, hasta que se quedo dormidita y la contemplaba tan embobado que solo en ese momento entendí que al fin yuki estaba listo para la verdad y se lo diría este día.

Salimos del hospital para poder dejar descansar a ambas, yuki me invito a cenar en su restaurante favorito para celebrar el nacimiento de Kirimi- Yuki- le pregunto suichi- dime ¿algún día pensaste en formar tu propia familia?-Yuki se me quedo viendo con una mirada molesta – A que viene eso- respondió- Eto… es que yo tenía curiosidad de saber, me imagino que te verías muy kawaiiii.. de padre-decía muy emocionado Suichi- Sabes hasta hoy me di cuenta de eso, con lo de kitasawa y lo turbio de mi pasado había borrado esa posibilidad, sin embargo al encontrarme en la condición de que comparto mi vida con un chico que además de estar loco y ser un baka, creo que debo de poner mi idea en el baúl de los recuerdos, no quiero que te sientas más con eso, Suichi pero tal vez por algo el destino no quiere que tenga hijos, tal vez seré un mal padre- decía yuki mientras encendía un cigarro- Yo no lo creo yuki, creo que serías un gran padre y tal vez yo una gran madre, Yuki tengo algo que decirte que no puede esperar más yo pue………-trataba de decir algo suichi, cuando varios reporteros llegaron a su mesa para tratar de conseguir una entrevista con la pareja de oro de Japón sobre que opinaban el nacimiento de la heredera del presidente de una de las empresas discográficas más importantes de Japón y a nivel mundial, así como sabían que cualquier foto de ellos juntos sería un éxito en las portadas de las revistas de espectáculos y las revistas del corazón pues a diferencia de otras parejas yuki y suichi había durado más de lo que los pronósticos establecían- Vamos Suichi, luego platicaremos, aunque te diré…. que hoy tengo ganas de algo más- decía de una manera muy sensual cerca del oído de su koi- Yuki- decía todo sonrojado suichi, sin embargo en el fondo del restaurante donde casi no había gente una figura misteriosa se alzaba y parecía analizar cada paso que daban ellos.


	3. Chapter 2

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 2**

Una vez que llegaron al departamento y un poco cansado de tanto ajetreo, Suichi se quedo en el amplio balcón del lujoso departamento- recordando todo lo que había pasado en estos dos años y medios y sabia que tenía que contarle algo a yuki de extrema importancia, mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, desde el fondo del pasillo se encontraba Yuki, mirando con sumo cuidado a aquel hombre recordando que ha compartido dos años y medio de su vida, a pesar de que al principio de su relación las cosas no fueron fáciles, la familia de yuki pensaba que suichi estaría a la altura de Yuki Eiri, sin embargo con tantos problemas al final los papeles se había invertido, ahora le reprochaba que él no estaba a la altura de suichi, como era posible que lo pudiera amar con tantos defectos y ser lo peor, a pesar de que sabe que aun estando con el salió con otras personas a sus espaldas, suichi siempre estuvo consciente de eso, yuki lo hacía así para que tal vez y solo así, podría alejarlo de su lado pero al llegar a su oscuro y frio departamento el lo esperaba siempre con una gran sonrisa, con el tiempo esas costumbres de fueron olvidando y poco a poco el recuerdo de Kitazawa estaba desapareciendo poco a poco desde hace mucho la psiquiatra le había dado de alta, y lo último que le dijo tratara de hacer un proyecto de vida con suichi y que intentara ser feliz, al fin había conseguido dejar su pasado y seguir con su vida, pero, ese miedo que tenía de ser feliz no lo podía dejar en paz, sin embargo debía de reconocerlo, Suichi había ganado, el gran Yuki Eiri estaba completamente enamorado, lo amaba más de lo que pudiera el mismo suichi imaginar, no encontraba sentido a la vida sin el, en más en esta noche se lo iba a confesar de una vez por todas, fue una lastima que esos reporteros llegaran y arruinaran todo, pero la noche no había acabado aun y tal vez se lo podría demostrar de otra manera.

De repente Suichi salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo-Yuki eto…..-decia muy sorprendido al ver que Yuki lo había abrazado de manera espontanea cuando sintió la calidez de aquel cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y se tranquilizo-Yuki, recuerda que debes de ir a preguntar mañana al aeropuerto por mi maleta ya tiene días que no la encuentran, aunque mejor voy yo ya que K nos dio tres días de vacaciones eso es genial-decia Suichi- Baka…. Nada más puedes pensar en esa estúpida maleta, ¡que debo de perderme yo para que me pongas tanta atención!-Yuki..si te alejaras de mi lado, no sabría que hacer, yo te amo ….-decía mientras se volteaba para poder correspondes el abrazo de su amante, de repente Yuki busco la boca de suichi, primero con un beso muy suave y de repente entrelazando su lengua con la de su amante, en un juego sin límite donde yuki reclamaba su territorio, suichi se tuvo que separar de el pues le faltaba el aire, coloco su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón de este, mientras yuki bajo su cabeza y empezó a mordisqueaba el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de suichi, mientras este erizaba con esa sensación, yuki empezó a besa cuidadosamente el frágil cuello de su amante dando pequeños mordiscos mientras que su mano izquierda se deslizaba hasta el pecho introduciendo su mano por debajo de su camisa tocando su pecho y llegando hacia sus pezones los cuales empezó a frotar, asi mismo con la otra mano que lo sujetaba por la cintura, empezó a deslizarse lentamente por la parte de la espalda hasta donde se encontraba su bien proporcionado trasero el cual empezó a masajear y en donde conociendo ya ese lugar encontró su entrada la cual empezó a masajear primero con un dedo, poco a poco empezó a desabrochar los estorbosos botones de esa camisa, y llevo su calida lengua hasta sus pezones, los cuales empezó a chupar y morder de manera lenta primero el derecho hasta que se puso duro continuando asi como el izquierdo no dejando a ninguno de los dos sin atención, haciendo para suichi una agonía, pues sentía como una ola de placer lo invadía-….yuki estamos a la intemperie nos pueden ver- decía suichi-Me importa muy poco eres mio en estos momentos suichi y estas a mi merced-con la mano libre poco a poco fue quitando el cinturón y desabrochando el pantalón empezando a frotar el miembro que estaba despertando lentamente-Yuki nooo..nos pueden…ahhhh tratando de separarse de yuki, pero este lo atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo-Callete baka, no molestes-con el cinturón de suichi, yuki amarro las manos muy apretadas de su koi hacia atrás evitando que lo apartara de su lado a yuki le gustaba dominar a suichi-No quiero que nos vuelvas a separar-le dijo a yuki lanzándole una mirada muy seductora-bajó completamente el pantalón y la ropa interior de suichi, Yuki introdujo el miembro de suichi en su boca el cual empezó a chupar primero la punta y dando pequeñas lamidas alrededor de este hasta que lo introdujo completamente empezando a succionar- oh yuki- suichi empezaba a marcar el ritmo como lo quería mediante el vaivén de las caderas, yuki saco su boca del miembro y empezó a lamer hacia la parte de abajo, mientras la otra mano estaba en su entrada ya estaba con dos dedos en su interior los saco lentamente y empezó a lamer la ya dilatada entrada, haciendo que suichi se estremeciera y tratara de ahogar sus gemidos, para que nadie lo escuchara, yuki volteo a ver a suichi el cual estaba muy ruborizado, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie y se acerco al rostro de suichi y cuando este abrió los ojos, vio aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaba, yuki lo tomo por la barbilla y le dijo-Baka te ruborizas aun, como si fuera la primera vez, esa inocencia tuya es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti- con una expresión de admiración suichi se acerco a darle un beso a yuki –Porque no me desamarras y terminamos en la cama lo que empezamos-decía suichi con una expresión de inocencia ruborizada-No podemos acaso no ves esta hermosa luna que nos ilumina como podemos desperdiciarla- decía yuki mientras se bajaba los pantalones- Yuki pero lo haremos aquí y si hay alguien nos ve o los paparazzi, que vergonzoso- No me importa además así sabrán que solo eres mío- decía mientras cargaba a suichi y este se sujetaba con las piernas a la cintura de yuki, cuando el miembro de yuki entro en suichi, este pego un gemido,- Yuki- decía suichi al oído de este el cual sonreía de una manera maliciosa, empezaba a penetrarlo, primero lentamente pero conforme se iban acostumbrado poco a poco empezaron más rápido, suichi empezaba a emitir gemidos sin control, lo cual era música para los oídos de yuki- Baka.. cállate nos pueden escuchar..-decía yuki mucho muy agitado-No puedo si no estuviera atado lo evitaría-decía todo ruborizado y tratándose de morder el labio-No hagas eso-decía yuki mientras lo besaba para ahogar sus gemidos. Las embestidas eran cada vez más y más salvajes, y el viento que corría en esos momentos refrescaba sus cuerpos sudados-ahhhh…Yuki ve voy a correr- gemía suichi-espera un poco más- decía yuki muy agitado y ruborizado, y en unos momentos ambos llegaron al orgasmo, suichi en el abdomen de yuki y este a su vez dentro de su koi, mientras las penetraciones cedían poco a poco mientras ambos recuperaban su ritmo de respiración se fundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso-Yuki te amo, eres el amor de mi vida y quiero estar contigo siempre-le susurraba en el oído de yuki, mientras este se sorprendido al escuchar aquella revelación, suichi siempre le decía que lo amaba, pero esto no fue lo que lo sorprendido, sino el hecho de saber que él podía ser alguien muy importante en su vida, y si el no podía corresponderle, el miedo se apodero de el, suichi por otra parte esperaba una respuesta de él pero al ver que no decía nada, salió lentamente de yuki y se bajo de su cintura y se acomodo en el pecho de este-No te preocupes, se que aun no tengo la confesión que quiero escuchar, pero no me daré por vencido- decía mientras lo veía con la mirada muy decidida-Pero…me podrías desatar por favor- decía ya un chibi suichi, cuando sonó el teléfono, yuki se marcho por el pasillo para contestar mientras que suichi se quedaba en el balcón desnudo, atado y saltando y chillando-Yuki… por favor suéltame- no había respuesta suichi seguía gritando-espera un momento-le gritaba el rubio mientras alzaba el auricular- Hola yuki-sama-habla Hiyo espero no haberte molestado a esta hora de la noche, gome…-No te preocupes, permíteme un momento, _baka cállate- _decía yuki casi también gritándole a la pobre de Hiyo, la cual se cayó de la cama-Discúlpame me decías- A si yuki la junta que tendríamos mañana se ha pospuesto hasta dentro de tres días la cual se hará a primera hora para ver los algunos asuntos y preparativos para tu nuevo libro y proyectos en puerta para ti yuki a penas me acaban de avisarte-Mmmmm. Esta bien, nos vemos entonces el miércoles, que pases buenas noches Hiyo, gracias-De nada Yuki cuídate, mientras colgaba hiyo recordaba cómo era muy difícil el trato con yuki, ya que ella lo conocía pues desde que este empezó su carrera de escritor y vio el talento que el poseía, era muy contrastante con el carácter que tenía, sin embargo estos últimos años había cambiado radicalmente, en las sesiones de autógrafos sonreía mas por gusto que por obligación ,al parecer este cambio era gracias a suichi- Estos dos se amaban tanto- decía con una expresión de emoción en su cara,- pero me pregunto cuando yuki le dedicara un libro a suichi o por lo menos escriba su historia, que romántico- decía aun emocionada.

Mientras por otro lado suichi trataba de soltarse del amarre de yuki, pero no podía y se desesperaba-Maldito yuki, mira que hacerme eso a mi-decía un chibi suichi-Que soy un que…-mientras se acercaba yuki y lo desamarraba-Eto….nada, pero…-al final pudo quedar desatado y mientras caminaba dándole la espalda a yuki, este se le quedo viendo de una manera muy sorprendida al ver la actitud tan seria que había tomado, cuando se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de su habitación volteo a ver de reojo a yuki y se quito la camisa que era lo único que tenia dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, se recargo en el marco de la puerta y viro su vista de manera muy inocente y mordiéndose y chupándose un dedo-Hace mucho calor tratare de dormir así, hasta mañana Yuki que descanses- lo decía mientras se lamia un dedo como su fuera un famosa paleta con relleno de chicle, cuando yuki vio esto, le empezó un tic en su ojo y se veía como de su nariz empezaba a escurrir sangre-Ni pienses que te voy a dejar dormir hoy baka- decía yuki mientras iba de camino corriendo a su habitación, cuando entro tomó abruptamente del brazo a suichi y lo beso- Yuki me lastimas, suéltame-Ni lo pienses-decía yuki, pero de repente suichi aventó a yuki a la cama, este se quedo muy sorprendido- Ahora va mi venganza- decía suichi mientras se ponía sobre el novelista, primero empezó por besar sus labios mordiéndolos de manera sugestiva recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho en donde tardo un poco , mientras yuki empezaba a gemir un poco al escuchar esto suichi empezó a bajar más hasta que encontró el miembro de su koi y empezó a saborearlo primero la punta lo rodeaba con la lengua y daba pequeñas succiones, después empezaba a soplarle lo cual excitaba mucho al novelista, después introdujo todo su miembro en su boca y empezó su trabajo el cual con el tiempo había mejorado mucho, yuki estaba muy excitado y empezaba a gemir y a apretar las sabanas, suichi empezaba a llevar el ritmo que el mismo novelista le había marcado, sin embargo de repente se detuvo, yuki lo volteo a ver sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta tenía el rostro de suichi frente a él y le dio un beso muy apasionado dándole a probar su esencia-Baka, duele.. Tienes algo que terminar no.-decía un yuki muy ruborizado y tratándose de llevar su mano a su miembro y acabar con aquella agonía -Tranquilo yuki, ahora término pero mientras- decía suichi cuando sostuvo las manos de yuki y las amarro al respaldo de la cama- suichi que haces- decía todo sorprendido yuki, al terminar esto volvió al miembro de su koi-Este solo es mi territorio ,eres mi yuki- decía mientras volvía a retomar su ritmo, yuki al escuchar eso se empezó a sonreír, él sabía que el momento había llegado esa era la noche de la confesión-Suichi yo-decía yuki mientras sentía como llegaba el orgasmo y se corrió dentro de la boca de su amante y este se acercaba para darle un beso al terminar, se acerco a su oído y le dijo-Mi yuki, eres tan delicioso-mientras lo desamarraba-Creo que estos juegos me gusta- decía suichi, mientras empezaban una sesión de besos muy apasionados, suichi poso su mano sobre el miembro del escritor y empezó a masajearlo, cuando este se encontraba ya erecto, suichi se coloco encima y se introdujo en el, empezó el vaivén primero muy lentamente mientras este ultimo se acostumbraba a esa sensación y al tiempo empezó más seguido mientras con el vaivén de sus cadenas y movimientos entre lentos, rápidos y profundo, tenían al novelista arrugando las sabanas y diciendo el nombre de su koi, cuando de repente los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo -Yuki te amo- decía suichi gritando- Yo también- dijo susurrando yuki sin que suichi lo alcanzara a escuchar, cayendo el primero en el pecho de su amante, al tratar de recuperarse por un momento ambos se besaban tan apasionadamente que yuki tuvo que separarse de su amante porque casi se ahogaba, solo la luna que alumbraba aquella habitación sabia de aquellos actos que tantas noche había alumbrado-Pero eso nos es todo, verdad yuki-lo veía un suichi muy nervioso y ruborizado-Claro que no-decía yuki mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba. Después de un par de veces más ambos cayeron cansados, mientras suichi se encontraba entre los brazos de su amante, este estaba jugando con los cabellos rosas de su pequeño koi-Suichi..tengo algo que darte-decía un poco nervioso Yuki-¿qué es?-respondió un poco aletargado su koi- Suichi se que este tiempo no ha sido fácil para ti, el soportarme y aguantarme todos los desprecios que te hago, los cambios de humor que tengo, cuando dejo la tapa del baño hacia arriba, que no como bien , que dejo las colillas de los cigarros por toda la casa y fuera de los ceniceros que están también por toda la casa, por no aprender a separar todas las latas de cerveza que hecho a la basura, etc. hasta a veces cuando estoy muy ocupado negarte hasta el sexo, suichi te doy las gracias por toda la paciencia que me has tenido, y el gran amor que me tienes, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y quería decirte que te amo profundamente y yo tampoco sabría qué hacer si me abandonas, suichi te amo desesperadamente y….suichi, suichi, no dices nada- cuando volteo a ver a su amante, el porqué al dar una confesión tan sincera desde el fondo de su corazón no había dado un salto de Japón hasta casi los E.U, se fijo que suichi estaba profundamente dormido, yuki tenía una vena muy saltada en su frente-No puedo creerlo está dormido, demonios, tendré que buscar otro momento, aunque este era el perfecto, pero yo tengo la culpa, si suichi no fuera tan excitante y tuviera ganas de él cada momento, no lo hubiera cansado tanto-lo decía mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente, mientras se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba-Suichi Shindou te amo- y después el novelista también caía rendido por el cansancio, quedándose los dos profundamente dormidos.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la habitación bastante amplia pues tenia que ver dos closets ya que ambos tenían su ropa separada y como figuras publicas tenían siempre que estar a la moda, claro que suichi ya no utilizaba esa ropa tan llamativa, ya que la moda siempre era la que marcaba el estatus de una estrella por lo cual cuando salía en sus presentaciones era con pantalones de mezclilla un poco ajustados y las camisas que estaba de moda o hasta las creaciones que el mismo hacia e imponía de moda, pues lo consideraban también un guru del estilo por su país, las salidas a eventos públicos también deberían de ser de manera formal, poco a poco suichi adaptaba un estilo- Uhmm.. que hora será, más bien que día es…-decia mientras se sentaba en la cama, tratando de recordar algo de lo que había pasado-Ya pasaron mis pequeñas vacaciones, pero falta a un día, creo bueno pero es que no se no he podido salir del departamento porque…-mientras recordaba lo que había hecho en sus pequeñas vacaciones se empezaba a poner todo rojo de la cara-No puedo creer el apetito de yiki, y yo que quería salir de compras, no puede ser, Yukiiiii..¿qué día es hoy?-gritaba desde la habitación tratando de saber donde estaba yuki, ya que el siempre madrugaba-Vaya hasta que despertaste, es jueves y apúrate porque ya son 8:15 y tienes que estar en Ng record dentro de 45 minutos y tu desayuno ya está listo-No puede ser- se escuchaba como suichi se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a buscar su ropa, como se resbalaba por el pasillo y gritaba que K lo iba a matar, el portazo de la puerta del baño-No va a cambiar nunca- decía un yuki con una expresión sonriente, 20 minutos después suichi se estaba atragantando el desayuno que le había preparado su querido amante, unos hotcakes, café y jugo, pues aunque yuki solo tomaba café y leía el periódico de la mañana se preocupaba para que suichi comiera bien pues las jornadas de ensayos y las coreografías que tenía era un poco agotadoras, así como las giras que mantenían-Ya es muy tarde me van a matar demonios yuki tu tienes la culpa si no fueran tan adicto al sexo- suichi lo volteaba a ver con una mirada de recriminación-Bueno y si tu no fueras tan apetitoso- le decía yuki mientras había dejado de ver el periódico y sostenía la cara de su amante robándole a este un beso-Pero sabes aun tenemos tiempo para….-Lo miraba de manera lujuriosa-Yuki, no en estos momentos, por favor- le decía mientras se apartaba de el-No te preocupes yo te llevo, hoy amanecí de buen humor no se ¿porque?, pero es que tengo una junta esta mañana también, así que nos podremos ir juntos, solo ve por tus cosas y nos vamos, te paso a dejar que te parece- le decía mientras le sonreía, suichi se había quedado muy sorprendido pocas veces veía sonreír a yuki -Eto… esta bien gracias yuki-.

-Yuki frena un poco vas muy rápido aun hay tiempo , yuki por favor me estoy asustando- le gritaba suichi al novelista- Trato pero creo que los frenos se descompusieron- el novelista metió a fondo el pie para que el freno entrara, el automóvil se detuvo, suichi gracias al cinturón se ahorro un chichón-yuki por favor lleva el auto al taller me da mucho miedo ya que te encanta manejar, por favor- al llegar a Ng Records, suichi se estaba desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad, cuando yuki le dijo-Esta bien entonces no pasare por ti, no se a qué hora vaya a terminar la junta, ir al taller y además quiero ir a ver a mika y a Kirimi, ya que salieron del hospital y no he podido ir a verlas-decía mientras prendía un cigarrillo-Esta bien Yuki no hay problemas salúdalas de mi parte, espero poder ir en estos días, además lo mismo te iba a decir, no se para que nos quiera K esta vez, cuídate mucho y que tengas un buen día-le contestaba suichi mientras le daba un beso-Te amo- suichi bajo a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta y corriendo a la entrada de Ng records, donde ya hiro lo esperaba y lo estaba regañando porque ya era muy tarde, mientras en el carro yuki veía como suichi se alejaba-Suichi, creo que también yo… que tonterías estoy diciendo-decía mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

-La li hoooooo…. -Decía suichi mientras entraban hiro y el a la sala que ocupaba para las juntas de la banda, se sorprendió al ver a Sakano y Seguru únicamente platicando de manera muy animada-¿Que pasa ya termino?, que bueno que traje mi chaleco antibalas porque de seguro K a de estar muy molesto conmigo-decía mientras escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa-No te Preocupes Suichi-decía Seguru mientras se agachaba a ver a suichi debajo de la mesa-K dejo un mensaje mira-,suichi tomo la hoja que decía:_ good morning boys, no puedo estar hoy en la junta se que yo la convoque, pero tengo algunos problems que arreglar junto con Tohma, así que hoy tienen the free day los veo mañana en la mañana a la misma hora, pero suichi si no llegas temprano, mejor vente con ese chaleco antibalas que de seguro traes, Bye K.."_-que bueno, por un momento me estaba asustando y para eso me levante tan temprano hoy que coraje- decía suichi mientras hacia pelota la nota de K y la aventaba al bote de basura más cercano-Bueno y ahora que haremos- decía hiro- Ya se, hiro acompáñame al aeropuerto a tratar de recuperar mi maleta y de paso te invito a comer-decía suichi mientras ya estaba colgado de la rodilla de su amigo-Seguru, vienes- decía hiro-No voy a tratar de sacar unos arreglos para que los escuchen y me den su opinión sobre las ideas que tengo para los nuevos sencillos del siguiente álbum que de seguro será un éxito de bad luck, abajo para siempre Nittle Grasper-decía muy animado seguru- Seguru, arigato- decía mientras se inclinaba suichi-Gracias por todo tu empeño amigo . gracias a ambos, gracias a su talento tanto en los teclados como en la guitarra, hemos podido llegar a ser la mejor banda de Japón, gracias por ayudarme a hacer mi sueño en realidad-mientras sonreían hiro y seguru al ver a suichi-Bueno suichi, también el crédito es tuyo si no fuera por tu excelente voz y tu talento de amar tanto tu sueño no podríamos haberlo hecho nosotros tampoco,-Chicos ustedes son los máximo, qu conmovedor-decía sakano mientras empezaba a llorar como cascada,-Tranquilo- le decía hiro mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda, con una gota en la cabeza -también te queremos-continuaba diciendo-Tu también haz crecido mucho sakano, mira eres manager de uno de los grupos más importantes de japon y lo haz hecho muy bien, de verdad, tal vez a este paso te puedas convertir en vicepresidente de la compañía-Sakano lo miraba muy serio-Si tal vez algún día lo logre, me voy a esforzar mucho-decía de manera muy decidida.


	4. Chapter 3

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 3**

Después de un par de horas esperando en la sala de espera del aeropuerto internacional de Japón, en espera de su maleta que tanto estaba peleando suichi, y claro después de haber llorado a mares ante el gerente, ya que había dicho que en la maleta estaba un recuerdo de su abuela que le había dejado antes de fallecer y era insustituible, lo cual era una mentira, pues Suichi no había ni siquiera conocido a su abuela y ya que le apuraba recuperar su maleta ya que estaba sus medicamentos e natalidad en el, una vez que al fin pudieron conseguir la tan preciada maleta, se fueron a comer en uno de los restaurantes que tanto le gustaba a hiro, ya que entre uno de los pasatiempos que tenían ayaka y el , era de probar toda la comida que podían, -Bueno suichi ya le dijiste a yuki sobre tu pequeño secreto-le decía a su amigo mientras este con la noticia casi se estaba atragantando-Eto..- No he podido hiro-Queee… porque no, lo intentaste no se supone que se lo ibas a decir el lunes-mientras hiro le daba un sorbo a su bebida-Bueno es que el lunes en la mañana le iba a decir pero:

_FLASH BACK_

_Suichi se acababa de levantar cuando entró yuki-Yuki tengo algo que decirte muy importante que no sé como lo tomaras pero…-decía muy desesperado-Callete Baka ya que tenemos que aprovechar estas pequeñas vacaciones y se me ocurre como-Yuki pero…-cuando suichi se había percatado yuki estaba encima de el besándolo y quitándole la sabana…._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Vaya- decía hiro- Pero hubieras intentado decirle con una comida, bueno ayaka así es como me dice, las noticias más serías, por ejemplo cuando se a propasado en sus gastos o quiere alguna cosa en especial-Si también lo intente después pero….-decía suichi mientras le platicaba a hiro

_FLASH BACK_

_Se ve a suichi en la cocina con un short y una camisa muy pegada y un lindo delantal rosa con holanes, mientras estaba picando los tomates en una tabla y preparando un guiso, mientras también cuidaba la sopa de miso que ya estaba lista estaba por apagar, con el tiempo suichi se había convertido en un buen cocinero, gracias a la ayuda de Sakuma, pues el le prestaba algunos libros ya que suichi creía que tal vez con eso conquistaría más rápido a yuki, sin embargo yuki no era de comer mucho -espero que eso le guste a yuki- decía mientras probaba la sopa de miso que había hecho y empezaba de nuevo a picar los tomates, cuando de repente sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y le metía la mano por debajo de la camisa-Yuki que haces- decía suichi muy ruborizado -Baka huele muy bien lástima que tenga hambre de otra cosa-le decía mientras estaba besando su cuello-Yuki- decía suichi mientras soltaba el cuchillo-Tengo algo que decirte-decía mientras estaba ya sin camisa y poco a poco le estaba quitando el short nada más para dejarlo con el delantal-El color rosa te sienta muy bien suichi- decía yuki mientras besaba su espalda._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Que tal una cena en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, lo intentaste- decía hiro mientras saboreaba la comida-Claro que si hice las reservaciones al siguiente día pero cuando llegamos…-

_FLASH BACK_

_-Yuki ahora vengo voy al baño, es que ya no aguanto- se levantaba suichi corriendo prácticamente, una vez que iba saliendo se topo con la silueta de yuki, el cual lo empujo de nuevo al cubículo del cual había salido-Vengo por mi postre-decía mientras ya estaba quitándole la camisa-Espera yuki nos pueden descubrir-Calmate baka, cerré el baño con seguro y puso un letrero que estaba fuera de servicio tenemos tiempo de aquí a que se den cuenta y abran así que ….._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Vaya pero no me dijiste que saliste un día fuera de la ciudad- ya un poco impaciente hiro- Eto….. si fuimos de día de campo además de que yuki quería inspirarse en uno paisajes para su nueva novela que estaba por empezar a escribir y de regreso pasar a ver a mi papi suegro, pero….

_FLASH BACK DE NUEVO_

_-Estupido el hombre que da el clima dijo que sería un bonito día despejado y mira como llueve a cantaros y va a tardar para quitarse- decía suichi mientras entraban deprisa en el auto de su amante después de terminar su picnic y se estaba quitando la camisa y buscaba entre la maleta un par de toallas para secarse, cuando sintió como se le quedo viendo yuki y se sonrojo-Yuki que tanto me vez- decía mucho muy sonrojado-Te vez tan delicioso suichi-decía yuki mientras se le había acercado y ya lo estaba besando y bajando el asiento del auto donde estaba y empezaba a besar su pecho húmedo-Yuki debemos secarnos , te puedes enfermar te va a dar frio- decía mientras trataba de alejarlo-No nos va a pasar nada vamos a entrar un poco en calor que te parece, mientras le guiñaba un ojo-Yuki- decía suichi el cual ya había dado su brazo a torcer._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-O.K- decía hiro mientras salían del restaurante y se dirigían a caminar un rato-Bueno también lo invite al cine, a ver por cierto una película de esas que son tan malas que la gente no va a ver, casi no había nadie y decidí que iba a hacerlo pero se apagaron las luces y yuki empezó a …-Basta suichi, ¿Por qué todos tus intentos acaban en los mismo?, cuantas veces lo intentaste- decía hiro ya con expresión un poco mas enojada-Etoo… hiro aproximadamente lo intente 15 veces en estos días.. pero…-Pero que- decía hiro ansioso de la respuesta-Pero… todas acabábamos haciéndolo donde fuera jajajajajajajajaja….-Hiro con una expresión de miedo y de asombro se le quedo viendo a suchi el cual reía de manera muy nerviosa y jovial-Vaya, no sabía del apetito sexual tan insaciable de yuki ahora sé de donde sacas tanta energía suichi, pero no puedes dejarle de contar la noticia el también debe de saberlo-le decía mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque cercano a la escuela donde daba clases ayaka, a la cual iba a recoger hiro-Si lo sé hiro, pero es que estoy muy temeroso, no sé cómo pueda tomar la noticia yuki, y si tal vez no quiere hijos, yo lo amo tanto y quisiera poder saber, que dejo algo en esta tierra que representa el amor que le tengo, aunque el no me lo diga, ahora es uno de los sueños que mas tengo-decía suichi mientras se le quedaba viendo con ternura a los niños que estaba jugando alrededor de los juegos del parque-Me gustaría que se pareciera a el-decía con una cara de felicidad-Pues si no lo intentas más seriamente no podrás saber lo que el también quiere, piénsalo suichi-decía hiro dándole un golpe en la cabeza-Tienes razón hiro, hoy le diré sin falta y sabré su respuesta te veo mañana- le decía mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente-Hiro, espero que tu y ayaka lo intenten mucho para poder tener ya a mis sobrinitos-decía mientras se alejaba-callate suichi-mientras hiro le aventaba una lata de refresco- estúpido suichi, pero tendré que hacerme más amigo de yuki, para saber el cómo le hace puede hacerlo tantas veces…-decía mientras se ponía todo ruborizado de la cara.

Por otro lado Yuki penas acaba de terminar su junta con su editora principal y los editores asistentes de correcciones para quedar lista su novela y empezar a sacar las copias para la primera edición, aunque claro la editorial Kido, su casa editorial era una de las famosas de Japón ya que en sus filas tenia a los mejores novelista y los mejores escritores de todas las ramas que Japón le había dado, entre ellos estaba Yuki Eiri, el cual su fama entre las mujeres de cualquier edad era más que conocida lo amaban y había cobrado mas popularidad cuando había declarado abiertamente su relación con suichi, la prensa los alababan de cómo seguían en la lucha día tras día de su amor ya que no era fácil para suichi con el carácter que tenia Yuki, pues toda la prensa conocía sus desplantes y empezaban a darle el crédito a suichi por el cambio para bien de Yuki Eiri, su club de fans se había duplicado y las copias de sus libros se agotaban desde los primero días de haber salido, razón por la cual tenían esa junta-Yuki, tenemos que platicar largo entendido contigo que tal vez te pueda gustar-decía hiyo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- Yuki nos acaban de ofrecer una gira muy tentadora para ti de tu libro anterior, la editorial a decidido sacar a sus mejores escritores por varias partes del mundo donde sabemos que sus respectivos libros de podría vender, gracias a un estudio de mercadeo muy minucioso, por lo cual la editorial quiere hacer promoción de tu libro anterior por Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Escocia, Italia, etc, eso sería por parte de tu libro anterior, esperamos que si tu aceptas, a tu regreso ya que estén las copias de esta nueva novela y empezar otra gira más internamente en Japón y una más Estados Unidos, la primera gira está muy bien preparada y seria aproximadamente completada en unos tres meses, mientras que la gira que seria para Japón y Estados Unidos sería de otros dos mes, después un descanso y apariciones esporádicas, así que estaríamos hablando de aproximadamente de cinco meses aproximadamente, claro que sabemos que esto sería muy cansado y seria una gira muy ardua para ti, pero bien vale la pena ,porque estarías solidificando tu nombre como un escritor muy afamado de novelas románticas y de misterio, y para que no pongas de pretexto alguno hemos decidido darle el 35 por ciento de las regalías más tu porcentaje anterior por la promoción de tu novela de edición pasada y un 20 por ciento más para la promoción de tu nueva novela, así que esta es un propuesta no vas a poder rechazarla, claro que yo iría contigo por toda la gira y te cuidaría para que no puedas engañar a mi querido amigo suichi, jajajajajaja, que te parece yuki- decía hiyo muy temerosa pero segura de saber la respuesta de Yuki, mientras daba otro sorbo a su café-Vaya pensaron mucho en todo, pero no se qué decir estoy muy alagado pero no se…debo de pensarlo-decía yuki mientras encendía su cigarro- no es tan fácil, debo de ver mis prioridades y pensarlo muy bien Hiyo, además no puedo dejar a suichi tanto tiempo solo, tal vez se siente muy mal y se deprima, nunca nos hemos separado mucho tiempo y-decía mientras daba una calada al cigarro-Esta bien Yuki, piénsalo a mas tardar queremos la respuesta para mañana , si no puedes ir, trataremos de escoger a otro escritor, pero estamos pensando muy seriamente en ti, por favor cualquiera que sea tu decisión por favor llámame, pero es una gran oportunidad-lo decía hiyo mientras recogía los contratos.

-Buenas noches sr yuki- sama- decía la ama de llaves de la mansión- si busca a la sra. Mika está en la sala con la bebe, pero por favor si pasa apague ese cigarro, le puede hacer daño a la bebe- decía mientras miguri le acompañaba a la sala y yuki apagaba el cigarro, una vez entrando en la sala de la mansión se encontraba mika con una expresión de cansancio , pero a la vez de una luz muy especial-Yuki, que tal ¿como estas?- decía una mika muy entusiasta-Bien, gracias viene a verlas porque quería saber cómo estaban- decía esto mientras cargaba a kirimi, la cual empezaba a tomar los dedos de yuki con fuerza- ¿Que pasa yuki?, te veo un poco preocupado-decía su hermana mientras se paraba para dar instrucciones para servir la cena-Pasa por favor cena conmigo tohma no va a poder venir, al parecer tiene unos problemas en la empresa y me aviso además no quiero sentir tan sola-decía esto mientras le quitaba a kirimi de los brazos y se disponía de darle el biberón para dormirla y dio una respuesta afirmativa moviendo la cabeza.

-Ahora veo, pero esta es una oportunidad muy buena para ti yuki, debes de aprovecharla, además no creo que le pase nada a suichi si lo dejas solo, sé que no han estado separados tanto, pero por que te preocupas tiene mucha gente a su alrededor que lo cuida- decía mika mientras tomaba un sorbo de café-Lo se, pero no se ,no tengo un buen presentimiento, que tal si al tenerme lejos, abre los ojos y ve la clase de persona que soy, se que no sería la primera vez que alguien me dejara , pero creo que por primera vez en mi vida creo que soy feliz llevo una relación estable con suichi en estos momentos, y aunque no me importa que haga o con quien este, algo me inquieta-yuki decía esto mientras se jalaba sus rubios cabellos y daba una calada al cigarro y se podía ver la cara de desesperación que tenía, mientras mika lo observaba y se paraba para abrazarlo-, créeme que la distancia no sería ningún impedimento para el, si te ha podido soportar todo este tiempo no creo que no pueda con esto, el te ama sin ninguna condición , No será que ¿al fin te has dado cuento que amas a suichi?, recuérdalo yuki, no tengas miedo de ser feliz y de tus decisiones, ya ves el tonto de Tatsuha, aun cuando sabe que seguir con su vida no es fácil a pesar que la decisión que tomo Sakuma lo cual le rompió el corazón y lo dejo muy mal repercutiendo en su vida él no se da por vencido e intenta que el mismo Sakuma se de cuenta de la mala decisión que tomo y espero que sea feliz así como lo soy ahora y lo eres tu – le decía mika con una sonrisa-De que diablos hablas, ¡yo no amo a ese baka, únicamente me da pendiente dejarlo solo, la ultima vez me fui dos días y cuando regrese mi cocina estaba hecha polvo, eso es todo y no andes diciendo cosas como esa- mientras apagaba el cigarrillo-Pero gracias, por el consejo-.

Al entrar en su departamento Yuki Eiri ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrar las cosas de suichi por toda la casa, su mochila en la sala, sus tazas ya tan llamativas el ruido que hacía, en fin la casa llena de vida, aunque no solo la casa si no también la vida del escritor -Ya llegue suichi-decía yuki mientras se descalzaba y caminaba por el pasillo quitándose el saco y poniéndolo en el cesto de la ropa sucia en su habitación-Bienvenido Yuki, ¿qué tal te fue?- la voz provenía del balcón, mientras se acercaba recordaba la plática de su hermana y de nuevo salto su inseguridad la cual traía consigo el clásico carácter de yuki- ¿Que haces aquí?, que tal tu día, baka-mientras encendía un cigarro, suichi le relato el cómo pudo rescatar su maleta de la burocracia del aeropuerto, la comida de hiro y como perdió su camisa cuando escapaba de un grupos de fans-Pero yuki, que te pasa te veo muy preocupado, te sucede algo cuéntame- decía suichi un poco preocupado-Bueno es que tenemos que hablar-suichi se quedo algo sorprendido y abriendo muy bien los ojos-Queeeee…………tanto tiempo yuki, por favor dime que es por lo de tu gira y no porque me quiere abandonar, te juro que cambiare por favooooooooorr………- se podía ver a suichi pataleando como chibi en los pies de yuki-Tranquilo baka, de acuerdo al itinerario es solo por tres meses, después de eso la segunda parte de la gira será en Japón y tal vez si quiero me puedas acompañar, sé que es mucho el tiempo, lo siento si no te sientes a gusto por esto, pero puedo cancelar o poner algunas restricciones de tiempo, o algo se me ocurrirá-decía mientras encendía otro cigarro sin abrir los ojos-Yuki- mientras le daba un abrazo repentino-gracias por pensar en mí, pero no puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo, sé ,que conozcan tus obras y recorran el mundo es uno de tus sueños más importantes, así como tu entendiste que mi sueño de ser un cantante reconocido y ser mejor que nittle grasper es uno de mis sueños no debes de sacrificarte por mí, así que no te preocupes, se que llorare los primeros días, pero nos estaremos hablando todos los días- decía mientras escondía algunas lagrimas de sus ojos-Bueno no sé si pueda hablarte todos los días, por la cuestión de las diferencias de horarios y tal vez este muy ocupado, así que no te ilusiones mucho con eso, baka- decía mientras terminaba su cigarro-Esta bien yuki, aunque no va ser nada fácil para mí, quiero que le llames a hiyo y le confirmes que aceptas, pero te dejo ir con una sola condiciones: que no te olvides de mi y recuerdes que te estoy esperando aquí a que vuelvas, me conformo con lo poco que me des, además tengo a muchos que me van a cuidar y no me sentiré tan solo esta hiro, K, seguru. Sakano. Tohma mika, mi hermana, Tatsuha y por supuesto Sakuma así que…- le decía suichi ya que estaba acomodado en las piernas de yuki –gracias suichi- decía yuki mientras le limpiaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos-Pero hablando de Sakuma-san, yo quisiera que no te le acercaras, sabes ese es el más loco de todos y se ve que- antes de terminar la frase suichi estaba dándole un beso a yuki- Vamos ve a hablarle a hiyo para confirmar tu salida, yo me daré un baño, le decía con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba de las piernas del escritor y se alistaba para ir al baño, una vez dentro de el abrió la regadera y sin más cayo en la bañera a llorar como un niño pequeño- Yuki, nunca me había separado de mi tanto tiempo, no se si pueda aguantar, pero sé que es su sueño - decía llorando desesperadamente. Mientras yuki estaba hablando por teléfono con hiyo- hiyo habla yuki- Vaya yuki, no esperaba tu llamada tan pronto, creí que lo pensarías más tiempo, dime se seguro aceptaste, verdad?- decía hiyo con un tono de nerviosismo-Mmmmmmm, no hay inconveniente, está bien Hiyo acepto ir a la gira- decía yuki mientras volvía a encender otro cigarrillo-que bien yuki, vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir, tendrás mucho más éxito, te lo aseguro, así que antes que te arrepientas me desviare a tu casa a llevarte de una vez el contrato listo para que lo firmes, y salir a mas tardar que te parece mañana en la noche, a nuestro primer destino que sería Inglaterra y ya después te doy el itinerario,¿ que te parece?-decía hiyo mientras daba una vuelta en u a toda velocidad en su carro, mientras se escuchaba el claxon de los demás vehículos los cuales estaban sorprendido, estoy haya en unos cinco minutos, O.k Bye- antes que yuki tratara de formular alguna palabra hiyo ya le había colgado -Vaya que sí tiene energía, esa mujer- murmuraba mientras colgaba el auricular y terminaba de fumar su cigarro-Creo que estoy haciendo bien, sin embargo estoy algo preocupado-decía mientras volteaba a ver la puerta del baño-Suichi-murmuraba el novelista.


	5. Chapter 4

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 4**

Al poco rato se escuchaba el sonido del timbre-Un momento esperen-mientras yuki se acercaba a la puerta a abrir-Buenas noches yuki- decía hiyo mientras entraba-vaya crei que nunca llegaba-soltando sus carpetas en el centro de la mesa-quieres algo de beber hiyo-decía yuki mientras se dirigía a la cocina – Te acepto un refresco, gracias yuki, pero apúrate porque necesito que leas el contrato, aunque tus abogados ya lo leyeron y dieron respuesta afirmativa, se los pase hace un par de semanas cuando me dieron la buena nueva y como sabría que aceptarías lo lleve con ellos y lo firmaron al calce solo falta tu firma para inmediatamente irlo a dejar a la editorial y empiecen con el pago de tus porcentajes y un sinfín de papeleo-Cálmate hiyo, ten-cuando lo dijo ya le estaba aventando una lata de refresco, mientras nuestro novelista abría una cerveza y se ponía sus lentes para leer-Vaya lo han pensado en todo, no creí que valiera mucho, con razón la editorial no me quiere dejar ir y espero no estar firmándole mi alma al diablo-decía mientras empezaba a firmar el grueso contrato-Yuki, pero dime ¿dónde está suichi?, no lo he visto está todo muy silencioso, ¿cómo tomo la noticia?-hiyo volteaba a ver alrededor mientras daba unos sorbos a su refresco-Se está dando un baño, y como lo esperaba hizo un drama de esto, pero me dice que va a estar bien, la verdad no me importa, pero quiero decirte que me ha quitado un peso de encima con la actitud que tomo después, es muy consciente de todo, tal vez por eso me anime más a aceptar , aunque con lo único me salió fue con que regresara a su lado-yuki volvía a encender otro cigarro-Que bien yuki, es bueno que tengan mucha comunicación y espero que no hayas sido muy rudo con él , además yo te vigilare para que no hagas nada malo o lo trates de engañar como siempre le hace, tienes mucha suerte con las mujeres, sean casadas, divorciadas, viudas, solteras arrasas con todas, ¿ aunque de un largo tiempo a la fecha ya no he tenido que taparte con suichi? Sabes que le tengo mucho cariño y no me agrada como le haces esas tonterías, aunque sé que no lo quieres reconocer, pero ¡lo amas profundamente !, tienes que darte cuenta de eso y decírselo si no cuando lo hagas será muy tarde,-le hablaba hiyo con tono muy recriminarte- Vaya es la segunda persona que me dice lo mismo, aunque no puedo negarlo tienes razón sin querer suichi se ha convertido alguien importante en mi vida, pero no puedo decir que lo amo, porque en realidad no sé qué es eso, una vez creí que lo sabía, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado y lo que sentía solo me dio sufrimiento y mucho dolor, y aunque al compararlos son los lados opuestos de la moneda, sentir que soy especial para alguien me llena de mucho miedo, pero aunque trate mal a suichi, lo corra, lo insulte, sigue cuidándome, ayudándome, apoyándome y el solo pensar que puede caerse la venda de los ojos y ver la clase de persona que soy me da miedo el estar sin el, y saber que el quiera estar con alguien más me llena de una terrible furia que me carcome y quisiera romperle toda la ….-Hiyo se paro y aplaudió enfrente de yuki-Felicidades Yuki-san, al fin te has dado cuenta, crei que nunca pasaría, esa furia que sientes, son celos y los celos son generados por el amor que le tienes a suichi, no te das cuenta debes decirle lo que me estas diciendo- yuki estaba todo ruborizado-Pero sabes no estoy muy seguro si debo decírselo, tengo miedo que si se lo digo todo se acabe, es como si cargara un karma, a la única persona que le dije que lo amaba fue a Yuki Kitazawa y ya sabes cómo termino al historia, por eso no quiero decirle a suichi, no quiero por ningún motivo que se aleje de mi vida o hacerle algún daño no podría vivir con eso nunca, el es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, pero por lo mientras no debe saberlo, no quiero que lo sepa, además de hay otra cosa que no le he confesado ya llegara su tiempo y bien sabes que es -Que bien yuki te felicito al fin lo has aceptado, crei que esos años de terapia eran dinero tirado a la basura o que no funcionarían a pesar que ya te han dado de alta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sabes deberías de decidirte y decirle, ¿Qué no te de miedo a ser feliz, el amor es lo que mueve al mundo, recuerda que sin amor no somos nada?, así que no lo hagas sufrir mucho, vale-comentaba hiyo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para despedirse-Con esto es todo, entonces prepara tus cosas, porque nos vamos mañana en la noche para estar en la mañana siguiente, descansar y acostumbrarnos al horario, recuerda llevar tu pasaporte y la visa no lleves mucha ropa, conociéndote compraras como loco en donde estemos a y además me informaron mis jefes que creo que viajaremos con otros escritores y vendrá uno de nuestros agentes de relaciones publicas.-¿Qué? tan rápido-expresaba con cara de asombro mientras apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero más próximo-Así es, así que despídete hoy de suichi como dios manda, hasta mañana eiri- sama-le guiñaba el ojo hiyo mientras salía de la puerta y cerraba la puerta, yuki volteo todo ruborizado a ver el baño el cual ya estaba desocupado.

Mientras en la habitación se encontraba suichi recostado en su cama solo con una bata de baño pensando- ¿porque después de tanto tiempo nunca había escuchado un te amo?, suichi ya había perdido la esperanza de escuchar esa frase de los labios de su novio, pero entonces porque no decirlo, a menos que en verdad no lo ama por eso duda de el, o tal vez es por puro agradecimiento por todo este tiempo que han compartido-Pero y si en verdad-decía suichi mientras se sacudía la cabeza-Que te pasa baka- se escuchaba la voz de yuki entrar en la habitación mientras se desabotonaba la camisa morada que traía y empezaba a quitarse el cinturón y desabrocharse el pantalón-Eto… nada yuki, ¿qué tal esta hiyo san?-decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía como yuki se sentaba a su lado-Esta bien, te manda muchos saludos quería verte, vino a que firmara el contrato y avisarme que nos vamos mañana en la noche-le explicaba mientras con una mano tocaba suavemente su mejilla–¿Tan pronto?-lo decía mientras ponía una cara muy triste-baka, no pongas esa cara sabes que regresare, además eso significa que esta es nuestra última noche juntos, dios sabe hasta cuándo volveremos a estar de nuevos así- mientras lo decía ya estaba encima de suichi besándolo-¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?-yuki le dio una golpe en la cabeza-suichi estaba llorando –eres un baka suichi, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, agradecido deberías de estar que este maestro tocará tu sucio cuerpo que ínsita a la lujuria, suichi volteo a ver a yuki y salto encima de el- me encanta la cara que pones de enojado te vez tan lindo- suichi empezó a besar a yuki y este coloco debajo de el- Yuki te voy a extrañar mucho, pero no te basta con toda la acción que tuvimos estos días-le decía mientras le quitaba el cinturón y el pantalón al novelista-Claro que no, de ti nunca me basta- le murmuraba mientras recorría con sus labios el pecho de su amante y mordía sus pezones y esto hacia que suichi se estremeciera y empezaba a gemir, por otro lado suichi estaba quitándole el resto de la ropa a su amante para dejarlo desnudo y para no quedarse fuera del juego prácticamente yuki le había arrancado la bata que traía, mientras suichi se agarraba de la cabecera de la cama se estremecía al sentir como su amante recorría con sus labios toda su espalda y con sus manos empezaba a masajear su miembro hasta que este se corrió en la mano de su amante-Yuki- gemía suichi, cuando ya sentía que estaba en la entrada de este tratando de dilatarla con su lengua después de un rato empezaba a dilatarlo con sus dedos mientras se besaban apasionadamente, cuando de repente suichi se estremeció pues sintió como el miembro de yuki penetraba dentro de él, al momento se sentía extraño, pero mientras las embestidas empezaban muy lentamente y conforme calentaban motores empezaban más rápidas y de manera más profunda, fue entonces cuando yuki se corrió dentro de su amante primero, pero antes que pudiera llegar suichi al orgasmo, yuki salió de el rápidamente y lo cambio de posición ahora suichi debía de estar sentado encima de el y abrazándolo, yuki lo empezaba a cargar para marcar el ritmo y entre gemidos suichi atrajo la cabeza de yuki para susurrarle algo al oído -yuki, te amo-decía suichi de manera entrecortada ya que estaban llegando casi al climax –baka y tienes que escoger precisamente este momento para decirme , pues estoy a punto de correrme-Al escuchar esto yuki de nuevo salió de suichi y lo arrojo sobre la cama y empezó una sesión de besos muy atrevidos, por el cuello, el pecho, estomago, centrándose más en el vientre bajo y el ombligo-Yuki, duele mucho- decía suichi todo excitado, ruborizado y sudado-tratare de que ya no duela- fue entonces cuando yuki introdujo todo el miembro de su koi dentro de su boca y empezó chuparlo subiendo y bajando de manera muy rápida, los gemidos de suichi se podía escuchar por toda la casa, cuando estaba a punto de volverse a correr, yuki dejo de chupar el miembro de suichi y subió para besarlo, cuando suichi se volvió a estremecer era porque yuki ya estaba dentro de el nuevamente en posición de misionero, fue cuando empezó a penetrarlo nuevamente, mientras suichi lo abrazaba y empezaba a llegar al climax empezaba a aruñar la blanca espalda de yuki, los gemidos de suichi eran ahogados por los besos de yuki los cuales no dejaban escapar el aire por lo cual suichi sentía como se ahogaba, pero no le importaba, ya que entre los pensamientos de suichi, pasaba la idea de que todas las veces que ellos hacían el amor últimamente, había sentido esa sensación por parte de yuki de entrega total, ya que parecían uno mismo, no podía explicar esa sensación-Yuki te amo-decía de manera muy agitada y llegando al orgasmo- cállate suichi-decía el novelista mientras se corría dentro de suichi, al terminar y tratar de recobrar la respiración se vieron fijamente a sus ojos-Yuki estaba sonriendo mientras salía lentamente de el-Yuki, me haces tan feliz, gracias-decía suichi mientras le daba un largo beso-Bueno baka, guarda energías, porque tenemos una noche muy larga-decía yuki mientras se sentaba en la cama y prendía un cigarro y se acercaba al mueble que estaba cerca de la cama abría uno de los cajones-tal vez esto sea un poco cursi, pero espero que te guste y quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para darte un regalo que espero y aceptes, sabes que no soy tan expresivo como cuando escribo en mis novelas, espero que entiendas lo que en este tiempo he sentido por ti-decía yuki mientras del cajón sacaba una pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo con un pequeño moño y lo ponía en las manos de suichi, mientras este ponía una cara de sorprendido cuando lentamente abría la tapa de la cajita no pudo evitar dar un grito-EEEEETTTTTOOOOO……..yuki,-cuando yuki se acerco para tomar una pequeña sortija en plata con una franja negra en medio tenia uno pequeños diamantes, por dentro de la sortija decía: _Tuyo por siempre: Eiri_ _Uesugi_ y se la colocaba delicadamente en el dedo -Este anillo fue hecho especialmente para ti, con esto recordaras que eres para mí y de nadie más cada vez que lo veas te acordaras de mi, además esto significa mucho para mí que tu lo lleves, de acuerdo baka, con esto le digo adiós por fin al pasado ¿sabes lo que significa esto, verdad?, tratare de no vivir con miedo a lo que estoy sintiendo por ti pero antes de decírtelo tengo algo que decirte algo y es que..-decía mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarro y volteaba a ver con una tierna sonrisa a suichi, el cual había quedado en estado de shock y estaba llorando de felicidad-Yuki nunca me la quitare, gracias y te amo-cuando de repente se abalanzo a los brazos del escritor al cual le murmuro-que decías sobre que tenemos una noche muy larga-mientras le daba un largo y profundo beso.


	6. Chapter 5

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 5**

Al día siguiente yuki se levanto y tanteaba para ver si aun estaba suichi lo único que encontró fue una nota a su lado que decía: _Buenos días yuki, además de nuestras actividades nocturnas y con la emoción de anoche no pude dormir y decidí irme temprano a Ng, deje el desayuno listo, saque las maletas grandes para que lleves tus cosas, nos vemos al rato para nuestra última comida juntos y recuerda que debemos estas antes en el aeropuerto, te quiere suichi_,-Vaya después de tanto tiempo se levanto temprano, pero creo por primera vez en mi vida estoy seguro de esta decisión y no me arrepentiré esta vez- decía mientras encendía su primer cigarro de la mañana.

-¡Que tres meses!-toda la banda bad luck exclamaba sorprendida-Suichi ¿como estas?, nunca te habías quedado solo tanto tiempo, me imagino que has de estar muy triste por la noticia-decía hiro mientras alborotaba el cabello rosado de suichi- It´the problem, but suichi espero que no vayas a tener un bajón como acostumbras cuando yuki- san no te pone atención o cuando te corre del departamento o cuando esta muy estresado porque si no para eso está mi pequeña magnum-mientras k decía esto ya tenia su magnum en la boca de suichi-menos que ahora podemos dejar que tengas un bajón estamos por cerrar el tour de la banda y entraremos a pre- producción del nuevo disco debemos buscar nuevas canciones y a varios autores que quieren que cantes sus canciones, así que cero ponerse triste entendiste-cuando k terminaba de decir eso suichi ya había sacado de su boca la magnum apartándola de su lado-No quiero que se preocupen por mi, estaré bien ya he platicado con yuki al respecto y aunque sé que los primeros días van a ser muy difíciles para mi, se que su sueño de que mucha gente conozca su arte se cumplirá esta es una gran oportunidad y no puedo dejar que la evite, solo por mi, entonces sería un acto muy egoísta de mi parte, además no estaré tan solo ustedes estará conmigo, además me ha dado algo para sellar su promesa jajajajajaja- enseñaba su mano mientras se sobaba la cabeza y reía-Vaya que bonito anillo no me digas ¿sabes lo que significa?-decía seguru con cara de escéptico-Claro, es una promesa y por eso estoy más tranquilo mientras decía esto ponía una carita soñadora y estaba rodeado de estrellas y corazones-Suichi, ¿creo que no sabes lo que significa?- decía hiro, mientras que en su mente sabia que la separación con su amado yuki sería muy dura para el, así que tendría el que ser su máximo apoyo-Por cierto K, ¿porque no había venido estos días?, no será acaso que te fuiste de vacaciones con noriko-decía seguru mientras afinada sus teclados-¡You are crazy boy!, tuve que salir con Tohma de emergencia, por un asunto que aun no puedo comentarles que pone en mal dicho a la disquera, sin embargo estamos en platicas de eso, por lo mientras les traigo ¡Big News!-exclamaba mientras señalaba un calendario hecho por él en una pizarra-Este es el itinerario de bad luck para dos meses, debemos afianzar sus vínculos con la gente por eso he decidido que habrá firmas de autógrafos por 40 prefecturas de Japón y un par de presentaciones también, para que no se aburran y para que suichi este ocupado y el tiempo pase volando, como yo no podre estar todo el tiempo con ustedes, sakano me hará el favor de cuidarlos, así que estarán un poco ocupados boys-mientras repartía los pequeños calendarios para que pudieran verlos-Empezaran dentro de dos días, así que los quiero con mucho ánimo chicos, porque si me entero que no están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo yo hare esto-cuando se fijaron en el extraño pero familiar objeto que colocaba k sobre la mesa-etoo… es una clásica kranada (termino que utilizan para un prototipo no dañino de una granada patentada por k por eso de allí su nombre, es simple lo se pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo siento)-Cof cof cof- todos estaban tosiendo y estaban llenos de hollín.

- ¿A qué hora se va a ir yuki, suichi?- le preguntaba hiro mientras caminaban a la salida de Ng,- se va a ir hoy en la noche, así que no me voy a deprimir, tengo que despedirlo con una sonrisa y darle mi apoyo-lo decía mientras ponía una cara de tristeza-Suichi, que te parece que ya que saldremos de viaje estos dos meses a varias prefecturas, no te vienes a quedar a mi casa, para que no te sientas tan solo ¿Qué te parece?-Gracias hiro pero, estaré bien no te preocupes además seré un mal tercio entre ayaka y tu, además no quiero escuchar sus intimidades, tú me comprendes jajajaja- exclamaba suichi mientras le guiñaba un ojo a hiro y este se ponía todo rojo y veía como suichi arrancaba a correr, ya que yuki lo estaba esperando para ir a comer -Vaya esto estuvo delicioso, no se cuando vuelva a comer así de rico con eso de que tendremos la gira de autógrafos por los prefecturas de japón- decía suichi mientras se sobaba la panza la cual se había hecho grandota por todo lo que había comido-Que bueno que te gusto baka, me da gusto que vayas a tener trabajo mientras que no estoy así te entretendrás en algo-expresaba yuki mientas encendía un cigarro-Por dios mira la hora que es yuki, todavía debemos ir por tu maletas al departamento, se nos va a hacer muy tarde y si no mika y hiyo nos van a matar por llegar tarde-¿Mika? ¿Que diablos tiene que hacer mika en el aeropuerto?- preguntaba un poco molesto-No me comentaste nada de que no le dijera, así que la llamen para ver cómo estaban ella y kirimi le comente, estaba muy furiosa por que no le habías comentado nada de tu viaje tan repentino y dijo que te iría a despedir al aeropuerto, le dije a qué hora salía tu vuelo y haya nos esperaba, así que apúrate-mientras suichi le indicaba a un mesero que le trajera la cuenta -Ya que remedio-expresaba yuki con una cara de molestia. Después de un rato llegaron al departamento por las maletas ya estaban a punto de salir deprisa porque ya se les había hecho ya tarde-Listo yuki vámonos es tardísimo- decía suichi mientras tomaba las llaves del departamento cuando de repente yuki lo atrajo hacia el y lo aprisiono-Yuki ¿qué haces?, no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo- exclamaba suichi todo ruborizado-Baka ya lo sé, solo quería decirte algo antes de llegar al aeropuerto ya que me imagino el comité de despedida que tendré, de eso estoy seguro, confió en que mi ausencia no harás ninguna estupidez, por favor no se le olviden pagar las cuentas, come sanamente pero no se te ocurra usar la cocina para alimentarte, me costó mucho dinero la ultima reparación y por favor no quiero que te juntes mucho con Tatsuha no confió en el - mientras tomaba su carita, mientras suichi lo abrazaba por el cuello -Yuki no te preocupes, ya se que debo pagar las cuentas si no lo hare desde un banco donde quiera que este, además ya sabemos que Tatsuha ama enloquecidamente a Sakuma-san no te preocupes y yo también te voy a extrañar, te preocupas por mí, esa es buena señal y tenemos una promesa-le indicaba suichi su anillo a yuki, mientras yuki acercaba su cabeza y le daba un beso muy tierno y profundo.

Llegaron rápidamente en un taxi y los medios de comunicación ya los estaban esperando a la entrada del aeropuerto-Yuki san una entrevista, suichi-san ¿cómo se sienten? por favor díganos- decía varios reporteros mientras los flashes de las cámaras los cegaban un poco mientras la seguridad del aeropuerto les impedía llegar a ellos -Vaya ¿como se entera la prensa de esto?-exclama yuki mientras baja las maletas ayudado por suichi- Yuki san por favor ¿díganos algunas palabras?-Esta bien-mientras yuki se paraba ante las cámaras-Lo único que puedo decirles es que por cuestiones de trabajo y a la aceptación de mis novelas mi casa editorial kido a decidido dar una gira con sus escritores más conocidos por varios países en los cuales tengo en honor de esta incluido por lo cual tengo que ausentarme tres meses de Japón así mismo quiero darles las gracias a todas (o) mis lectoras(o), por el gran apoyo que me han brindado todo este tiempo y espero representar un buen papel en el extranjero sobre el talento que existe aquí en Japón es todo lo que tengo que decir, gracias-mientras daba un guiño-díganos suichi hasta ahora como pareja no se habían separado tanto de yuki-san díganos, ¿cree que su relación soporte la prueba de la distancia y el tiempo?, tiene dudas de que le pueda ser infiel, denos su opinión, cuando suichi se acercaba al lado de yuki los flashes no se hicieron esperar, así como los micrófonos se acercaron- Etooo.. bueno no puedo negar que extrañare mucho a yuki, pero sé que nuestra relación se ha formado a base de la confianza que nos tenemos y de todos los factores que influyen en una relación respeto, tolerancia, comunicación, amistad y por supuesto lo más importante y lo que sobra amor- mientras decía cada una de estas cosas yuki sentía como un puñal le atravesaba, ya que sabía que suichi está mintiendo, ya que cada vez que tenían una pelea siempre lo corría del departamento y nunca se disculpaba con el aunque tuviera la culpa - y sé que él nunca me seria infiel, además la distancia ni el tiempo podrá mermar eso, por otra parte ¿ además de mi, qué otra persona aguantaría los ronquidos de él?-exclamaba suichi mientras yuki se ponía rojo y la prensa empezaba reírse-una última pregunta Shindou san, ¿Qué significa esa sortija que lleva en su mano, que representa es puede ser de compromiso?-los flashes no se esperaron en fotografiar la mano de suichi,- Etoo…bueno es lo que todo el mundo dice, pero no creo-Yuki-san ¿Qué significa eso?, le preguntaba insistentes los reporteros, cuando yuki se quedaba sin habla, pues creía que suichi ya sabía de que sí se trataba un anillo de compromiso-Baka no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta que es un anillo de compromiso-yuki poniendo su cara de molestia-En serio yuki jajajajajaja no lo sabía- decía con una gota en la cabeza mientras yuki lo metía de una oreja arrastrando a la sala V.I.P al aeropuerto.


	7. Chapter 6

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 6**

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja-no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta que es un anillo de compromiso suichi, me extraño que no te pusieras como loco, eso significa que al fin lo conseguiste, yuki te ama- decía hiro mientras se reía junto con ayaka, -callate hiro que ya tuve suficiente con el regaño de yuki, pero el no me ha propuesto nada ni siquiera me dijo la pregunta yo esperaba no se qué, una declaración más romántica , además únicamente este anillo significa que como no vamos a estar en mucho tiempo juntos con esto se que el va a regresar a mi lado, aunque ser expresivo no es uno de sus puntos fuertes -mientras se podría apreciar el gran chichón humeante que le había yuki por no haber captado rápido su propuesta-los ojos se suichi brillaban de la emoción- suichi, me alegro que yuki-san te haya dicho eso, es un buen comienzo al parecer estos últimos años a cambiado mucho ya no es aquel hombre tan hermético de antes, velo tal parece que la desgracia de su pasado no le hubiese pasado a el, buen trabajo suichi, creo que has conseguido el amor de yuki-san- le exclamaba su buen amigo-Eto..Gracias hiro , pero aunque acepto que Eiri ha cambiado no puedo hacer que me diga las palabras que tanto he anhelado escuchar, ¿Qué tan difícil es decir te amo?-suichi ponía cara de puchero-Suichi debes de tomar en cuenta que para las personas comunes decir un te amo es muy fácil , pues amas incondicionalmente y confías en la persona que tienes a tu lado, pero a Eiri no le es fácil confió en alguien y se enamoro perdidamente de el, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que abusaría de el y lo maltrataría de la manera que lo hizo, debes darle un poco más de tiempo esas heridas no son fáciles de sanar pero ten fe-le contestaba ayaka con una sonrisa -Tienes razón, gracias ayaka por tus ánimos- cuando alguien llego a la sala- Buenas noches- cuando suichi volteo a ver eran k, sakano, segurun y la banda de nittle grasper, así como al poco tiempo llego mika con tohma y la pequeña kirimi-hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Bueno suichi venimos a despedir a yuki-san na no da –expresaba sakuna- san-gracias sakuna san, pero tal vez venga ya sabes…-No te preocupes puedo manejar las cosas- decía mientras empezaba a jugar con kumagoro y la pequeña kirimi-por cierto ¿dónde está Eiri?- preguntaba mika-Fue a registrar su equipaje, no ha de tardar. Mientras yuki venía de comprar cigarros en la tienda del aeropuerto se percato de todo el alboroto que había en la bolita que estaba, desde lejos pudo reconocer a su hermana a su cuñado y toda la bola de locos que estaba y al no querer se tuvo que acercar-Eiri, no puedo creer que no me hayas avisado de que te ibas, si suichi no me dice nada no lo sabía, que clase de hermano eres, no te comprendo- le reclamaba mika muy enojada a yuki, mientras este cargaba a la pequeña kirimi, a la cual le hacía más caso que lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo -Por cierto si están todos los locos de ustedes, donde esta la cabecilla principal ¿dónde está Tatsuha?-preguntaba muy extrañado-Bueno le avise y me dijo que estaría aquí sin falta-decía suichi, para matar el tiempo de aquí a que salía el avión todos se pusieron a platicar animadamente-Por cierto Eiri, ¿ya le dijiste a suichi de ya sabes qué?, debes de decírselo ya que si esto va muy en serio con el no debe de haber secretos entre ustedes-decía tohma mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- aunque no debe saber mucho de tu oscuro pasado solo lo indispensable, pero si debes de decirle la verdad ¿no crees? Onissa, que tal y si alguien se te adelanta, la prensa u otra persona, aunque no creo eso está muy bien escondido pero debes de decirle-indicaba mika en tono muy preocupante y enérgico, mientras yuki miraba desafiante a tohma –Eiri- san no me mires así, he aceptado tu relación con suichi y yo no haría una cosa así, jejejejeje, es más he aceptado que se vaya de gira para que este ocupado y no le de uno de sus clásicos bajones de animo-lo cual lo negaba haciendo una señal con la cabeza-Sin embargo, aunque no hemos sabido nada aun, no debes de dejar en tomar en cuenta lo que te dice mika-le explicaba tohma mientras cargaba a su hija-Tal vez tengan razón, pero por el momento no creo, dejare que pase el viaje y le die todo al respecto-indicaba el novelista mientras encendía un cigarro. Al poco rato llego Tatsuha- gome por llegar tarde pero es que me entretuve con una chica que llego al templo en busca de consuelo y no podía dejarla sola, ustedes comprendes, verdad?-indicaba con una mirada de pervertido-Vaya no has cambiado nada sigues siendo el mismo tatsuha, pervertido y asistencial de siempre-Tatsuha se quedo inmóvil, pues reconocía esa voz la cual lo dejaba inmóvil, así como en su mente se vino un flash back de todos las noches y momentos que paso con Sakuma-san pero en especial el día que lo dejo llorando en medio de una lluvia torrencial cuando le dijo que la relación entre ellos no podía ser y mejor lo dejaba antes de que le fuera a hacerle más daño, ya que él no lo podía amar como el quería, ese día vino a la mente del pobre de tatsuha, así como la promesa que se había hecho de no volver a llorar más por él y el desprecio que le hizo a su pobre corazón el cual estaba sanando poco a poco-Vaya Sakuma-san no veo por ninguna parte a alguno de tus amantes, que ya se cansaron de kumagoro, ¿aunque no creo que él sea el del problema?.Al ver la tensión que creía entre ellos, suichi entro en medio del fuego cruzado de miradas-Tatsuha que bueno que viniste me da gusto, creí que no llegabas-exclamaba suichi mientras los separaba-¿Cómo crees que faltaría a la despedida de mi querido aniki?- mientras de reojo no dejaba de ver a Sakuma- este ponía una ligera carga de tristeza, cuando de repente sintió una palmada en la espalda era de noriko-Tu tienes la culpa de todo esto, así que no pongas esa cara y acepta las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomaste, de acuerdo-le indicaba noriko en respecto al más pequeño de la familia Uesugi. Al poco rato de estar reunidos estaba platicando muy animadamente los tres hermanos y toda los que estaban en la confortable sala V.I.P del aeropuerto-Bueno aniki, ya escuche la noticia de la entrevista que diste cuando venía en camino hacia aquí y estaba hablando de la confianza y de no haber secretos entre ustedes, dime ¿ya le dijiste a suichi de un pequeño detalle de tu pasado?-decía tatsuha con una cara pintoresca, mientras yuki con una gota en la cabeza exclamaba-Ya estoy harto que me estén dando dolor de cabeza con eso, después de mi viaje le diré a suichi, ya cállense-exclamaba casi gritándole a sus dos hermanos-¿ qué me vas a decir yuki?- decía suichi con cara de duda-Bueno suichi yo…..(como no pasa algo en estos momentos para que me deje de poner atención y no empiece a hacer su interrogatorio de siempre, hasta después del viaje)- pensaba yuki en ese momento, cuando para su suerte venia entrando corriendo hiyo-Eiri san tenemos problemas- llegaba toda volada hiyo y se colocaba justo enfrente de yuki-Gracias hiyo, te debo una-le decía mientras la tomaba de los hombros- Pues no creo que digas lo mismo, cuando te diga cuál es el problema, veras-no terminaba de decir cuando una figura entraba dentro de la sala donde todos se encontraban-Vaya Eiri-san tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero al parecer el mundo es muy pequeño-exclamaba una mujer que se acercaba cada vez más, yuki, mika, tatsuha, tohma voltearon a ver como si, ¿hubiera visto a un fantasma?, era una mujer de unos veintitantos años de muy buen cuerpo, alta, cabello largo café ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, delgada, su piel era blanca como la nieve de finas facciones y unos ojos color café era realmente muy bella , cuando detuvo su paso frente a ellos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la mujer estaba justo enfrente de él y se quedaron atónitos cuando esta le planto un beso en la boca-esto fue por los viejos tiempos- decía mientras se alejaba de él y lo miraba fijamente, los integrantes de la familia Uesugi se quedaron estáticos mientras tohma y hiro intentaba tomar a suichi para que no cometiera alguna tontería, sin embargo se soltó de ellos y se coloco medio de aquella extraña mujer y del novelista-¿Quién eres tú y porque te atreves a besar a mi yuki-decía suichi mientras protegía a yuki con su cuerpo-Tu debes ser suichi shindou-san, ¿ verdad?, vaya Yuki no puedo creer que no le hayas contado sobre nosotros, pero déjame presentarme-mientras sin que suichi lo viera yuki, mika y Tatsuha estaban haciéndole señas para que ella dejara de hablar y en ese instante volteo suichi para ver a yuki-yuki ¿ de qué se trata esto, quien es ella?- le preguntaba muy temeroso suichi a yuki-Lo siento baka, creo que debí decirte esto hace tiempo, espero me perdones- mientras acariciaba el rostro de suichi quien estaba muy sorprendido por lo que le acaba de decir-Vaya que tierno, tal vez su me hubieras tratado así, cuando estábamos juntos, pero donde están mis modales soy Harumi Subaru, fui novia, amante, esposa y represente una parte importante de la vida de Eiri Uesugi o Yuki Eiri como quieras decirle, ¿que tal como están tohma, mika, tatsuha, noriko , Sakuma y k? - mientras suichi trataba de procesar lo que estaba escuchando, esa mujer que se presentaba delante de él , había sido esposa de su yuki y este no le había dicho nada le había guardado un secreto trataba de reaccionar, pero al parecer la noticia lo había impresionado más de lo que podía, pero de repente sintió como uno brazos muy familiares lo sostenían-Vaya harumi tu eres la única que recuerda esa parte, porque la verdad yo hace mucho tiempo lo olvide no fue una de mis momentos favoritos y mira al fin encontré en otra persona el verdadero amor, eso que no puedo encontrar en ti, aunque tu dijiste que nunca lo haría, ¿a poco no estás feliz por mi?-le exclamaba y la veía con desprecio yuki-Bueno eso me platicaras durante la gira Yuki-decía mientras se acomodaba su cabello-Que dices ¿Hiyo qué está pasando? le estaba preguntando yuki-Eso es lo que te venía a decir Harumi es una de las agentes de relaciones públicas de la editorial, acaba de ser trasladada de New York a Japón temporalmente y Yukito-san se enfermo y no puede venir así que los encargados de la editorial decidieron mandarla en su lugar como es una de las mejores y esta gira es muy importante, nos acompañara toda la gira yuki, trate de evitarlo pero no puede, gomen- decía hiyo muy apenada -No te preocupes Hiyo- decía suichi mientras salía de su shock-Me parece que está muy bien, además…. mientras abrazaba y se recargaba en el pecho de yuki- creo que si es tan buena como dice te ayudara mucho a mi yuki, aunque no puedo negar que la noticia me impresiono mucho, yuki me platicaba de otro momento tormentoso de su vida , pero no creí que se tratara de ti, eres muy bella y además inteligente, estoy seguro que otro hombre llegara a tu vida y continuaras con ella, mi nombre es Suichi Shindou, mucho gusto aunque ya veo que ya lo sabías-le decía suichi mientras ahora el le extendía la mano a harumi y esta la recibía-Suichi- susurraba yuki, mientras que toda la banda de locos se quedaba sorprendida por la reacción de suichi, ya que esperaban otra reacción por parte de este, tal vez hasta meterse en una maleta para ir de espía y proteger a su querido yuki, pero ¿porque yuki no le había dicho ese pequeño detalle de su vida?-Bueno Eiri-san que buen gusto tiene este muchacho es muy lindo es muy difícil la competencia que tengo, pero por lo que escuchado no es tan listo que digamos he sabido de las reuniones de la editorial siempre ha salido haciendo un caos que vergüenza para ti, creí que aunque sea me cambiarias por alguien intelectualmente estimulante- lo expresaba de manera sarcástica y con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción-Bueno suichi podrá ser lo que sea y arbar todo un alboroto, pero ¿si es mi estimulante y juguete sexual? eso solo lo se yo-suichi estaba todo ruborizado y pensaba para si mismo- _eso es lo que solo soy para ti un juguete, yo que creí_- sin embargo una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos- Vaya, vaya pero eso mejor lo platicamos en el avión para platicar un poco más y saber que ha sido de tu vida todo este tiempo, nos vemos, con permiso y mucho gusto en saludarlos –le indicaba mientras salía de la habitación y le mandaba un beso y un guiño.


	8. Chapter 7

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando se cerró la puerta suichi soltó a yuki y se fue a sentar en el lugar más próximo y se dejo caer, yuki que lo estaba viendo le pregunto-¿Suichi yo..?-Cállate-le grito su koi- No puedo creer que no me hayas contado esto y si lo de Kitazawa que se que es mucho más delicado que esto pero porque no me lo dijiste, no puedo creer si esto no me lo contaste, que más secretos tendrás, que tal y sale un niño que resulta que es tu hijo con una de tus tantas amantes o si me sale otro tipo a reclamarme si le quite a su novio, por dios yuki ahora de seguro quedo como un estúpido al haber hablado de la gran confianza que te tengo y resulta que me escondes esto-decía mientras empezaba a gritarle-baka, no te lo conté porque no es importante en mi vida, además no fue para tanto, de verdad, nada más que todos querían que te dijera, aun que yo no lo veía necesario solamente fue un pequeño error en mi vida que duro poco tiempo y después me hice libre de ese martirio,! no sé porque haces una tempestad en un vaso de agua!, además si me ama como tu dices debes de aceptarme con todo mi pasado y mis secretos-exclamaba mientras encendía un cigarro-Además-mientras jalaba a suichi de su asiento y lo tomaba por la cintura-tu eres la única persona con la que en estos momentos comparto mi cama y mi vida, cálmate y deja de gritar, por otra parte el pasado en el pasado se queda, yo no te pregunto por los amantes que dejaste en el pasado ¿ o sí? a no, que yo soy tu primer y único amante, cuando estaban a punto de besarse-cof, cof por favor aniki dejen sus intimidades para otro lugares, ambos se pusieron sonrojados-Bueno menos mal que no paso a mayores, con esa mujer no se sabe desde el primer día que la conocí me dio mala espina, te dije tohma- Mika cálmate, pero si la agencia la mando que querías que hiciera, además a Sakuma le cayó bien, no es así –Si a kumagoro y a mí nos cayó muy bien na no da-Bueno es que con los antecedentes de inestabilidad de Sakuma quien no le cae bien hasta luego le quiere caer es una loca, agregando que es un fácil- remarcaba tatsuya el cual le dedicaba una mirada de reprocho-Pero mika-san cuéntanos la historia nosotros queremos saber-decía hiro-¡Hiro!- le gritaba suichi-Hay a poco no tienes curiosidad de saber- Si a Eiri no le importa lo contare, ¿que dices onissa?-Por mí no hay problema así me ahorras las fatiga de estar contando ese penoso accidente- mientras se sentaba con los brazos cruzados con una actitud de indiferencia y le daba una calada a su cigarro- Bueno esto empezó más o menos cuatro años, el yuki de aquel tiempo solo se la pasaba encerrado en su apartamento y sin que nadie lo visitara a excepción de la familia, sin embargo un día tohma antes de ser el presidente de la empresa e integrante aun de Nittle Grasper lo invito a comer y eiri quedo de pasar por el a Ng y de allí irse, ese día estaba grabando un video de promoción y necesitaba una modelo, en aquel entonces harumi era una de las modelos más cotizadas en el mercado del modelaje, había sido portada de numerosas revistas de moda y era una socialite del jet set, aun a pesar de ser tan joven y más que nada sola en el mundo sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico y ella era hija única, con el dinero del seguro pudo pagarse sus estudios en la escuela básica, sin embargo surgió la posibilidad de ser modelo y con el dinero que ganaba se pagaba la universidad, en aquel entonces ella estudiaba relaciones internacionales, ya que sabia que el mundo de la moda era efímero , no tardaría en pasar de moda siempre fue muy inteligente y después de los 25 sería muy vieja para ese mundo y se acabaría, asi que la buscamos para que ella fuera la modelo del video, al termino de las grabaciones tohma, Sakuma y ella estaba platicando, en ese momento llego yuki y ella quedo desde ese momento prendada de el, platicaron amenamente hasta que tohma y el se fueron, de allí ella consiguió el teléfono de eiri y le invito a cenar, eiri para mi sorpresa acepto, de allí mi onissa empezó a salir con él, al poco tiempo se hicieron pareja y salieron durante varios meses, claro que casi no se veían porque harumi tenía que viajar constantemente, y a pesar de que ella se desvivía por él, empezaba a ser vida social aunque las amistades que frecuentaban eran muy superficiales y era un mundo que no le agradaba mucho a yuki , su estilo de vida solamente era una pantalla, y aun asi por más esfuerzos que harumi hiciera eiri era el mismo frio e indiferente de siempre, pero ante la demás gente era una persona muy diferentes, siempre que le preguntaba porque hacia eso me decía que ha veces estaba harto de si mismo y que actuar le reconfortaba un poco y le hacía olvidar el pasado, un día harumi lo invito a un evento que tendría en new york y tal vez se quedaría a vivir haya mucho tiempo, así que harumi lo invito a que vivieran juntos, yuki acepto aunque su verdadera intención era estar junto a Yuki Kitazawa, pues vivirían cerca del cementerio, esto harumi no lo sabía así que se marcharon para allá, harumi no estaba en casa por sus múltiples compromisos y yuki podía escribir mas amenamente, así que no convivían mucho como ella esperaba, un día después de dos meses harumi le pidió matrimonio a yuki, alegando que tal vez así pondría el más esfuerzo en su relación, eiri no acepto, para salvar su relación harumi invito a yuki a un evento que tendrían en las vegas así celebrarían los dos meses más maravillosos de su vida, después del evento y con muchas copas de más y en estado semiinconsciente harumi se aprovecho del estado de Eiri y lo llevo a una de las capillas de allí y se casarón, ella lo hizo porque creía que así podría retener a su lado a yuki y la seguridad de un amor que no existía, aunque la ceremonia dada por un imitador de Elvis y un prometido ebrio no era la boda de sus sueños, sabía que yuki era el supuesto hombre de su vida sin embargo claro que al día siguiente ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había hecho, al parecer la idea de estar atado a harumi no le gustaba, así que tomo sus maletas y estaba a punto de irse.

_FLASH BACK_

_Harumi tu no me conoces bien, el tiempo en que hemos salidos no es suficiente, además que solamente lo único por lo que estamos juntos es porque la pasamos bien y tenemos un buen sexo, eso es todo no me pidas más que no pueda darte, porque en el fondo se que no eres a esa persona que estoy buscando, no te imagines en mi algo que no existe, así que ya no insistas y mejor anulemos el matrimonio antes de que te lastime, porque eso es lo único que sé hacer muy bien-Por favor Eiri no me dejes dame una oportunidad por favor, no tengo a nadie más en el mundo, no tengo una familia, mis amigos son falsos y de todos no puedo contar ni con un puñado de ellos y hacemos una pareja perfecta, yo soy prefecta para ti, mírame soy perfecta, no puede haber alguien mas perfecto que yo, eres todo lo que tengo por favor-le pedía llorando desconsolada harumi y le imploro que no se fuera, que tal vez ella era la persona que el buscaba, pero que le diera tiempo-Esta bien- dijo yuki-Pero Te advierto que nadie a aguantado mucho a mi lado._

_Fin flash back_

Mika continuaba hablando: sin embargo las esperanzas de harumi desaparecieron cuando al cabo de un tiempo ambos regresaron a Japón y me sorprendieron con la noticia de su matrimonio sorpresivo, ella se veía muy contenta y eiri se veía como siempre malhumorado y sin ganas de querer hablar, pero por más que le advertí que no pusiera muchas esperanzas en que eiri cambiaria no me hizo mucho caso tenía la esperanza que su supuesto amor lo cambiaria, sin embargo en menos de un mes ella se fue del departamento y empezó a tramitar el divorcio lo más pronto posible, tohma arreglo las cosas para que los medios no se enterara y no hicieran un escándalo y acosaran con preguntar a eiri, al poco tiempo después me la encontré en una reunión social, se puso a platicar conmigo-_Mika, tenías razón a pesar de lo mucho que amo a yuki, el no va a cambiar no se que sea no me deja entrar en su corazón una gran barrera es lo que pone, pensé que tal vez yo lo haría cambiar, pero me equivoque no pude aguantar su frialdad, indiferencia, desprecio y la soledad de ese departamento que a pesar de que vivíamos los dos solo yo lo habitaba, se que le sucedido en el pasado lo afecto mucho pero eso e entere porque tuve que investigar yo, el nunca me lo dijo pero tenia la esperanza de que se olvidara de eso, sin embargo y a pesar de todo esto me duele reconocer que aun lo amo y lo necesito desesperadamente, estuve a punto de no firmar el divorcio y pedirle otra oportunidad, pero no soy de esa clase de mujer, así que te aseguro que nos vamos a volver a encontrar y esta vez no lo voy a dejar ir y regresara conmigo de eso me encargo yo-_ Después de allí no la volví a ver supe de ella porque estaba haciendo un buen papel como publirrelacionista de varia compañías , pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba en la editorial de yuki, hasta ahora que la vuelvo a ver me sorprendió mucho y esa es toda la historia. -Eso es clásico de yuki no se como suichi lo ha aguantado tanto y un después de los años lo sigue tolerando-decía Sakuma- san mientras noriko le daba un golpe-Bueno aunque esa mujer cuando la conocí me dio mala espina, no siento que sea muy sincera, pero una así suichi no tienes de que preocuparte mi aniki está loco por ti-decía tatsuha mientras abrazaba a su cuñadito el cual se había quedando atento al relato de mika-Tienes razón Tatsuha- sin embargo suichi se quedo pensativo un momento y la duda entro en el y si la felicidad de la que ahora gozaba solo fuera pasajera y cuando regresara yuki las cosas cambiaran porque tal vez en el viaje aprendió a valorar a harumi, o si yuki estaba en aquel momento tan cerrado en su dolor y en si mismo que no la aprecio y ahora tendría en tiempo justo para poder conocerse mejor, en fin ellos tienen mucho en común, serian una gran pareja, para esto yuki vio a suichi de reojo la expresión que tenía e hizo una gesto de molestia.

_-A los pasajeros del vuelo de las 21:00 horas con destino a Inglaterra favor de pasar a abordar por la puerta 7, por su atención gracias-_

-Bueno ya es hora-decía yuki mientras apagaba un cigarrillo y tomaba su maleta de mano, todos empezaron a salir de la sala cuando suichi se quedo atrás muy pensativo por lo que le habían revelado sin embargo salió de su trance cuando vio que se cerraba la puerta-¿Qué pasa, yuki que haces, perderás tu avión?- mientras yuki había acorralado a suichi contra la puerta-baka no me quiero ir sin saber tu opinión sobre lo que has escuchado, se que importante o no debí decírtelo aunque sé que estas muy desilusionado por mí, pero no debes de saber todo mi pasado, tal vez si lo supieras ya no estarías a mi lado-ahora eres tu el baka yuki, con tu pasado o sin el yuki es yuki y es la persona a la que amo incondicionalmente, así que confío en ti, pero me da mala espina harumi, ya me imagino ustedes dos juntos en toda la gira pasando tanto tiempo juntos y después de que ambos tienen muchas cosas en común, sabes voy a ir por mi pasaporte p mejor mi traje de maleta y así voy de gira contigo y alejo a esa mujer de ti o ¿sabes? mejor para que me preocupo por ti únicamente solo soy un juguete sexual más ¿no es así?- cuando de repente yuki le dio un beso muy apasionado que le recordó la primera vez que se besaron en el elevador ya de eso casi tres años- baka, tu no eres un juguete nada más para mi eres algo más, aunque sé que quieres escuchar esas palabras que en estos años no te he dicho pero espero que con este beso tus dudas se alejen-mientras yuki se retiraba para que suichi recuperara su aliento-Etooo, ¿ cómo le haces para siempre convencerme?- y ambos salieron por la puerta.

Mientras todos se despedían de yuki, desde el anden hiyo casi lo llevaba arrastras y ambos se adentraba en el túnel, suichi que estaba prácticamente en la entrada de los pasajeros del túnel estaba derramando algunas lagrimas el personal de seguridad del aeropuerto le indico que debía de salir de esa área, cuando volteo se encontró de frente con harumi –Suichi Shindou, ¿vas a quedarte tan tranquilo sabiendo que voy a estar con yuki las 24 horas del día?-le preguntaba harumi con arrogancia-Confió en Yuki y sé que él no me engañaría-respondía muy firme suichi-Ya veo, espero que te hayas despedido bien y lo atesores como un lindo recuerdo..porque solo te advierto algo, vengo por lo que es mío y no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite lo voy a recuperar, el fue mío una vez y lo volverá a hacer, así que vete preparando, porque cuando este viaje acabe , te vas a quedar solo eso te lo aseguro suichi-le decía harumi mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de pasajeros, suichi se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, volteo a verla y le dijo-No creo que puedas, lo que tenemos entre yuki y yo es muy grande, no lo conseguirás-declamaba muy seguro-Dime ya te dijo ¿que te ama? porque yo se que solo a una persona le ha dicho eso y lo traiciono de lo cual prometió nunca más decírselo a alguien Jajajajaja ya veremos suichi-san, ya veremos quién gana- desde lejos toda la banda había presenciado aquel encuentro y se mostraban muy preocupados-Suichi que te dijo esa mujer-le pregunto hiro muy preocupado-Etoooo nada más quería despedirse de mi, supongo- todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la contestación de suichi.


	9. Chapter 8

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 8**

-Bueno que estés bien cuídate, te extraño mucho y no se te olvide traerme algún recuerdo, te amo adiós-al acto siguiente colgaba el teléfono, se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta-Suichi creí que algo te había pasado te estoy marcando desde rato desde el lobby del hotel desde hace rato para que vayamos a cenar y ni tus luces, el teléfono sonaba ocupado-Disculpa hiro pero es que estaba hablando con yuki y sabes que en las tardes son los únicos momentos en que podernos hablar, pues haya apenas esta amaneciendo y con la agenda que trae tan ajetreada es muy difícil- decía mientras se alistaba a salir-O.k, bueno suichi quien lo iba a decir ya pasaron casi cuatro semanas desde que se fue y lo has soportado, me sorprendes y dime que has sabido de harumi-preguntaba hiro-Bueno, Yuki no habla de ella, dice que no tiene caso que le tiene su distancia y aunque casi no me habla mucho ya que siempre hablo yo de vez en cuando me cuenta sus aventuras junto a hiyo-le sonríe a su amigo hiro-¿y dónde está ahora?- Esta en Amsterdam-le responde suichi.

Por otro lado…

-Tú también cuídate baka-mientras se apreciaba como el novelista colgaba del auricular-Vaya los dulces enamorados no pueden pasar un día sin hablarse, ya me imagino cuanto han de pagar de llamadas de larga distancia internacional-decía hiyo con una carita soñadora-Bueno suichi es el que siempre paga es el que siempre me llama, además es su dinero él sabe lo que hace – exclamaba yuki mientras encendía un cigarro-Vaya, me pregunto si siempre eres tan sensible como ahora con suichi me extraña que aun sigan juntos, vaya que si a batido record de aguantarte, y dime le has dicho algo, ¿sobre lo que ha estado haciendo Harumi?-mientras prendía la televisión-Si le llegase a contar algo de eso se vendría volado desde Japón o no sé qué locura haría-mientras daba un bocanada a su cigarro-Mira que es muy astuta, mira que todos los asientos de los viajes es tu compañera de asiento, hacer reservaciones en la misma habitación, las reuniones con otros escritores donde nada más los dos únicamente asisten por que casualmente mi pase fue extraviado, ¿qué casualidad? Y que decir cuando hay conferencia de prensa siempre sale las fotos de ustedes dos juntos, lo bueno que esos periódicos no llegan a Japón, si no escándalo que se armaría y pobre suichi lo que sufriría, sin embargo se que harumi es muy insistente en seducirte más ahora que tu le diste pie a algo yuki, yo te recomiendo que trates de alejarte de ella, si en verdad amas a suichi, aunque no puedo creer que lo hayas engañado tan pronto¿ a dónde mandaste la supuesta promesa de tu amor? porque puedes caer de nuevo, mira que si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos - le decía hiyo mientras jugaba con el control de la televisión -Te he dicho que no paso nada de lo que te imaginas, -exclamaba yuki mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro-Por favor además si no fuera poco mira que dejar la puerta entre abierta y si no lo hubiera visto -¡Yo amo a suichi!, de eso no te quede duda y ni una palabra de esto- le gritaba a su editora mientras la veía con esa mirada que solamente yuki eiri puede hacer que te de miedo-Así que lo amas, felicidades Yuki lo has aceptado lástima que lo hubieras hecho obligado por esta situación, espero que no haya consecuencias de esa noche cuídate de ella, pero creo que va a insistir y aun faltan un poco más de dos meses para regresar, e insisto es muy persistente, mira la tv yuki-le indicaba a yuki el cual estaba fumando en el balcón de la habitación-¿ Que es?- mientras yuki se acercaba-_Vaya les tengo una noticia a todas las fans del escritor yuki eiri, el cual está de gira por nuestro país estos días, una fuente muy cercana a la pareja del famoso novelista nos ha revelado que las cosas no andan muy bien entre ellos, pues al parecer las constantes giran que ambos están realizando han enfriado un poco la relación , así como se le ha visto más a lado de su relacionista pública últimamente , será que escritor esta dudando de su relación, el tiempo lo dira, por otro lado….._Mientras yuki apaga_ba _el televisor-No puedo creerlo ¿hasta dónde puede llegar?, de seguro esto es obra de ella definitivamente no descansa esa mujer-exclamaba mientras iba de nuevo al balcón a fumar otro cigarro-Cálmate yuki, es un medio local y no creo que de aquí salga-Eso espero sino suichi estará aquí pronto-hiyo se acercaba a donde yuki estaba-¿ y eso te molestaría mucho, verdad?-le señalaba hiyo con una sonrisa-A decir verdad, lo extraño y además ha sido mucho el tiempo de abstinencia, ¿no crees?-le indicaba mientras sacaba una fumarola de su boca-Yuki no debes de contarme tus intimidades, o pondré en duda lo que dice la reportera, tal vez la abstinencia te haga caer en los brazos de harumi, jajaja-mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda y ambos sonreían-baka te extraño, increíble pero te extraño-se repetía para si mismo el novelista mientras el sol empezaba ya estar encima de ellos.

Mientras…

-A shuuuuuuuuuu-Salud suichi, vaya alguien se ha de estar acordando de ti-le decía hiro mientras pagaba la cuenta de la cena-Tal vez me vaya a resfriar, con tanto cambio de clima aquí no se sabe-cuando ambos salían ya del restaurante un grupo de chicas los reconocieron y les pidieron sus autógrafos-_Oh suichi-san sabe le apoyamos en este momento que a de ser muy difícil para usted, estar lejos de la persona que amaba no ha de ser fácil, pero debe de tener animo-_decía una fan muy animada-Gracias por preocuparse y por su apoyo- le decía suichi con una sonrisa muy franca, después de esto hiro y el peli rosa seguían caminando por la calle-Vaya suichi ves las fans y mucha gente se muestran muy interesadas por ustedes y te dan animo bien por ustedes-el peli rojo le revoloteaba el cabello a suichi-Pero sabes una cosa hiro-mientras suichi volteaba a ver a su amigo con su cara de chibisuichi y con lagrimitas en los ojos -Extraño mucho a yuki y saber que esta con esa loca me dan unos celos espantosos, además de que le tengo una gran sorpresa y me muero de ganas de que la vea aun así también hace mucho que no lo hac….-antes de que terminara de decir hiro ya le había dado un zendo golpe en la cabezota de suichi haciendo que este cayera al piso-Suichi no debes de contarme de tu intimidad, además no te basto con todo lo que hicieron antes del viaje, no puedo creerlo, sin embargo-suichi que estaba llorando-Hiro por que haces eso conmigo, no entiendes mis sentimientos-lloraba suichi desconsolado-Sin embargo…-se quedo muy atento a lo que decía su amigo-sabes dentro de cuatro días tendremos otra cita en el distrito que sigue, que tal si de casualidad te escapas no se para ir a un viaje relámpago-mientras hiro le guiñaba el ojo –Eto… no te entiendo hiro que quieres decir que yo-mientras se paraban justo en la entrada de hotel-Si suichi porque no has a ver a yuki-san, mira te explico en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai, en las afueras de aquí de Osaka, desde aquí hay muchos vuelos que conectan los aeropuertos locales, el viaje de Japón a Ámsterdam es de aproximadamente 11 a 12 horas el próximo sale a las dos de la madrugada si te vas ahorita estarás mucho en la tarde podrás pasar un día con yuki y después puedes regresar y reunirte con nosotros para ir al siguiente prefectura y no te preocupes por el precio, has de tener muchas millas frecuentes y te puede salir muy barato, que te parece mi plan-mientras hiro se sacudía la cabeza-Hiroooooooooooooooo, que haría sin ti, gracias por investigar todo- suichi estaba encima de hiro abrazándolo y saltando por todo alrededor-Etooo, pero que hare con sakano y seguru no se molestaran?-mientras entraba corriendo como tren suburbano hacia su habitación-No te preocupes, no creo que se molesten ellos también estuvieron pensando en esto, así que repara una maleta pequeña y vamos al aeropuerto-antes de que hiro terminara suichi estaba listo y llevaba casi lo llevaba cargando y se trepaban a un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.-Te encargo mis cosas y los veo en ……-le decía suichi mientras se despedia con las manos a hiro-Cuídate suichi y salúdame a yuki-san- le gritaba hiro, cuando suichi estaba ya sentado en el avión vio su reloj-_amables pasajeros bienvenidos y gracias por volar en aerolíneas japonesas Osaka internacional, les informamos que nuestro destino es la ciudad de Ámsterdam sin escalas con una duración de aproximadamente 12 horas, por favor abróchense el cinturón de seguridad y por favor cualquier inconveniente que se les ofrezcan están nuestras aeromozas para su auxilio, por su atención gracias-_Yuki pronto estaré contigo y ni te lo imaginas-mientras el peli rosa, ponía una carita de gatito.

A la mañana siguiente para yuki- ¿Dónde se abra metido ese baka?, no se pudo haber ido aun faltan unos días para ir a la siguiente prefectura, no contesta-mientras de un golpe colgaba el teléfono-Vaya yuki con que carácter te levantaste hoy ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntaba hiyo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café-Le he estado marcando a suichi a su habitación y no contesta no sé dónde diablos este, también le he marcado a su celular pero no contesta dice que esta fuera del área de servicio y no se donde pueda estar-le gritaba a hiyo mientras iba al baño-Yuki y que tal si ya se sintió algo solo y conoció a alguien en un bar y al no estar tu y sentirse tan solo paso la noche llena de pasión con otra persona o que tal si fue tu hermano tatsuha y lo convenció de que se hiciera pasar por Sakuma san y ahhh –grito hiyo cuando le tiro una toalla en la cara-No puede ser le hice jurar a tatsuha que no se le acercara a suichi, además el esta en estos momentos en kyoto con mi padre y además quien más lo aguantaría, además ese es mi agujero personal nadie que sea yo puede hacer que suichi se estremezca tanto-decía yuki mientras volvía a marcar por el teléfono-Vaya de que revelaciones me entero, acéptalo yuki estas muerto de celos, jajajaja-le exclamaba hiyo mientras veía su reloj-Bueno yuki es hora de irnos, ya estamos retrasados. Cuando caminaban ambos por el pasillo del hotel de cinco estrellas, hiyo recordó que había olvidado su pase y se regreso a su habitación, yuki se adelanto al ascensor y ya había apretado el botón para la planta baja, cuando vio correr a harumi- Yuki detén el ascensor-le gritaba mientras corría, yuki solo se le quedo viendo sin hacer un solo movimiento cerrándose las puertas-Estúpido yuki, a la otra no te salvas de mi-murmuraba harumi. Por otro lado estaba llegando el vuelo No 831 de Japón de el se bajo un suichi un poco cansado pero con una cara muy jovial-Perfecto como lo había predicho hiro-miraba su reloj-Hare unas llamadas para reportarme y sabes algunos detalles, no se lo espera yuki, ire a comer porque tengo mucha hambre-cuando decía esto sus tripas sonaba tanto que la gente lo volteaba a ver-tengo que hacer algunas llamadas para reportarme y comer que ya no aguanto más- todo ruborizado al ver que la gente se le quedaba viendo-Bueno hiro, soy suichi, siento despertarte-A que tal te fue?, suichi-le preguntaba más dormido que despierto-Muy bien hiro la vista es espectacular poder ver como las ciudades empiezan a despertar y otras se van apagando después de un día muy largo, es fantástico tenemos que venir un día, y que te dijo sakano-preguntaba el peli rosa-Bueno no puedo mentirte se puso como loco-niro recordó como se había puesto empezó a dar vueltas como torbellino por todo el pasillo del hotel y con una escoba estaba limpiando el pasillo y empezó a llorar como loco- pero le di tu palabra que llegarías a tiempo, así que se tranquilizo un poco- mientras una gota le escurría por la cabeza-Ettooo. Gracias hiro-le susurraba a su amigo-Suichi solo aprovecha el tiempo de acuerdo cuidate-mientras le colgaba yuki buscaba otro numero en su agenda y marcaba.


	10. Chapter 9

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 9**

-Bueno hoy acabamos muy temprano Yuki, ¿qué piensas hacer con toda tu tarde?- mientras ambos caminaban por el estudio de grabación de una televisora-Me va a llevar a cenar hoy, verdad yuki, recuerda que tenemos una cena en un evento social esta noche y tenemos que ir juntos-le reclamaba harumi la cual los estaba esperando en la entrada-Pues ni creas que voy a ir contigo, porque mi invitación se perdió no la encuentro , pero me cuentas después que tal te fue-le decía mientras le aventaba todo el humo de cigarro en la cara, hiyo la veía muy sorprendida- Además mantener las buenas relaciones de la editorial es tu trabajo no el mío suficiente es con escribir mis novelas, vamos hiyo te invito a comer-cuando vio harumi con desprecio a hiyo y esta solamente agacho la cabeza-volteo a ver como se alejaban –Te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me haces Eiri , de eso me encargo yo-susurraba harumi. Cuando se encontraban en la comida hiyo le recordó a yuki su altercado con harumi-Yuki, creo que no deberías hacer enojar tanto a harumi, tal vez no sea lo correcto-lo observaba y esperaba su repuesta-Pero es que esa mujer no entiende que no la quiero, es más puedo decirte que nunca la quise únicamente acepte casarme con ella porque creí que tal vez algo en mi cambiaria, pero no fue así, ella al parecer no lo entiende, además su actitud me asfixia y no la tolero-indicaba con firmeza yuki cuando apagaba un cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa-Pero no deberías de ser tan rudo no sabemos de que pueda ser capaz, además….-no termino de decir cuando empezó a sonar su celular -Bueno- contesto hiyo-Hola hiyo soy suichi- sorprendida le grito- Pero donde diablos andas S……-No digas mi nombre estoy en Ámsterdam para darle una sorpresa a mi yuki, pero no sé cómo se llama el hotel y también quiero el numero de su habitación-escuchaba hiyo atenta, cuando yuki le hacia una seña e que iba al baño-Vaya hasta donde te lleva el amor suichi, no te preocupes yuki fue al baño , es más van a tener toda la tarde para ustedes dos hoy terminamos temprano, mira anota el hotel y la habitación es-le explicaba hiyo-O.k ya anote, ¿crees que tenga algún problema para entrar?-preguntaba suichi-No este momento hablare al hotel para que te den autorización para entrar , así que no te preocupes, te voy a dar tiempo para que llegues y te acomodes en la habitación, de acuerdo-Gracias hiyo te lo agradezco- De Nada suichi adiós-le susurro hiyo a suichi cuando vio que yuki se acercaba a la mesa-¿Con quien tanto hablas?-le indicaba a hiyo mientras pedía la cuenta-Con un buen amigo, además yuki podemos ir de compras un rato vi un centro comercial aquí cerca y tengo que comprar algunas cosas, ¿me acompañas?-cuando lo veía con una cara de perrito tierno-Ahora que pusiste esa cara me acorde de suichi, y nada más por eso te acompaño.

Después de un rato suichi llegaba al hotel y preguntaba en la recepción por la habitación de yuki y ya que hiyo había hablado con el gerente, le dijo a un botones que lo acompañara a su habitación. Al entrar en ella pudo ver las cosas de yuki por doquier, la ropa tirada y los ceniceros llenos de colillas de cigarro, pero le llamo algo la atención habia muchos ramos de flores en la habitación, así como varias cajas con camisas muy finas, suichi se acerco a uno de los ramos de flores y saco la tarjeta que tenían y leyendo "_gracias por la magnífica noche, estuviste genial"_- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba suichi sorprendido mientras veía otro arreglo florar "_La cena estuvo exquisita, pero no se compara con tu grata compañía, me encanto pasar la noche contigo"_, el peli rosa estaba muy sorprendido revisó todos los arreglos , pero las tarjetas estaban rubricadas en imprenta con letras doradas -No puede ser ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-mientras suichi se acercaba a tomar el control de la televisión y la encendía, así alzaba el auricular y se comunicaba a recepción-Si dígame en que puedo ayudarle- le preguntaba la recepcionista-Buenas Tardes señorita hablo de la habitación No. 371 quería pedirle si puede mandar a alguna persona para que venga a recoger unos ramos de flores que ya se están empezando a echar a perder y hacen que huela mal la habitación, por favor-mientras este cambiaba los canales -Claro señor en este momento esta yendo alguien para atenderlo-Gracias señorita- colgó el teléfono mientras peleaba con el control-¿Que se cree esa tal harumi con mi yuki?¿ porque no la a puesto en su lugar le tengo que reclamar?, vaya que acaso no hay nada interesante en la televisión- cuando de repente algo le llamo la atención _Vaya les tengo una noticia a todas las fans del escritor yuki eiri, el cual está de gira por varios países y en estos momentos se encuentran aquí en Ámsterdam, los rumores se hacen cada día mas fuerte y de seguro ya lo habrán escuchado en otros medios de comunicación se ha rumorado que las cosas no andan muy bien entre la pareja, pues al parecer las constantes giran que ambos están realizando han enfriado un poco la relación , así como se le ha visto más a lado de su relacionista pública_ _Harumi Subaru últimamente ,¿ será que escritor esta dudando de su relación?, el tiempo lo dirá, por otro lado…._ Suichi apago la televisión y arrojo el control remoto –No puede ser- pensaba mientras tomo una de las camisas que estaba regadas por la habitación, pero algo llamo su atención debajo de la cama lo jalo y pudo ver que era un brassier de encaje negro-Esto no puede ser de hiyo, yuki me dijo que tuvieron que cambiar de habitación, porque en su cuarto hacia mucho frio, mañana regañare a hiyo por ser tan descuidada a la vez que recogía las camisas de su amante y las estaba oliendo-Ya me hacías falta yuki, pero no puedo dudar de ti ¿ me amaras?, debo confiar en ti no puedo dudar-se repetía una y otra vez cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta –Señor buenas tardes, me pidieron que viniera, en que puedo servirle-le pregunto la mucama-Gracias. Eto…llévese esas flores por favor- le señalaba suichi-Pero usted es Suichi Shindo, ¿verdad?, por favor deme su autógrafo-le pedía la mucama mientras saca su libreta y lapicero-Claro, como no, pero quería hacerle una pregunta ¿Ha visto salir a una mujer de esta habitación?-mientras le daba su libreta-Aunque casi no veo a la persona que está aquí, siempre está la señorita Hiyo Tomoe, la recuerdo aunque no se a que se dedica, pero da buenas propinas y claro a una mujer muy bonita cuando me toco el turno de la noche salir de aquí era alta, blanca y de cabello café a media espalda únicamente, bueno señor eso es todo gracias por el autógrafo y hasta luego-mientras la mucama se retira-suichi se quedo parado en medio de la habitación pensando -no puedo dudar de ti ¿tu me amas?, debo confiar en ti-se repetía una y otra vez- y entro a darse una ducha para darle la sorpresa a yuki.

-Vaya hiyo no sabía que podrías comprar tantas cosas- decía mientras cargaba las bolsas y las dejaba en la cama de esta-Bueno tal vez no tengas estos problemas con suichi, pero son algunas cosas, mañana las pongo en la mensajería para que las envié a mi casa si no cuando termine la gira necesitare mi propio avión de carga, jajaja- reía muy nerviosa-Bueno iré a descansar si necesitas algo me llamas-ya estaba fuera de su habitación y ella se acercaba a cerrar la puerta-No te preocupes no te voy a molestar, suerte-cerrándole la puerta-Que rara- mientras yuki iba caminando y fumando por el pasillo a su habitación y antes de llegar vio que la puerta estaba abierta, entro lentamente y a la defensiva, pero vio a su alrededor que estaba limpio-Que diablos paso aquí, hasta que al fin hacen limpieza, ya era hora- reclamaba yuki, cuando vio que una mucama está recogiendo la ropa tirada alrededor de la cama, pero esa mucama le parecía extrañamente familiar-¿Suichi….?-sorprendido pregunto el novelista, y en ese momento suichi el cual se encontraba vestido con un disfraz de mucama negro con un delantal blanco con holanes en la cabeza traía una diadema blanca y calcetas con zapatos negros y en la mano un plumero –Parece que usted ha sido un chico muy desordenado, tal parece que necesita a alguien que ponga orden aquí-exclamaba de manera muy sensual, mientras caminaba hacia él desde la recamara a donde estaba golpeando su mano con el plumero-¿Usted cree, en verdad eso?- le decía con una sonrisa que derretía-Bueno eso creo yo y, ¿usted qué opina?-le preguntaba mientras le colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello-Esta bien tendré que recibir mi castigo-y este ponía sus manos en la cintura del peli rosa y se besaban tiernamente-¡sorpresa yuki!-le exclamaba suichi al oido-baka, me gustan estas sorpresas, además que bueno que viniste, tenía ganas de hacerlo y no tenia con quien, además con ese traje se me ocurren muchas cosas, como ejemplo- al siguiente acto suichi estaba acorralado contra la pared de la habitación, mientras yuki lo besaba primero tiernamente, pero mientras se volvían a reconocer se besaban mas apasionadamente ya que sus lenguas se envolvían una con otra y al separarse para tomar más aire un hilo de saliva se podía ver reflejado por el brillo del sol de la tarde, con cada beso que se daban era más profundo que el otro, yuki por lo mientras metía su mano por debajo de la falda que traía hasta llegar al trasero de este, mientras besaba su cuello lentamente y mordía el lóbulo del peli rosa, este empezaba a estremecerse y sentía como su cuerpo extrañaba aquellas caricias de su amante, de repente yuki cargo a suichi contra la pared con ambas manos para que su pecho le quedara enfrente de su cara y suichi enredaba el cuerpo de su amante con sus largas piernas, después yuki con la otra mano empezaba a quitarle a desabrocharle el uniforme y a bajarle las mangas del vestido después de bajar por su cuello llego a su pecho y empezó a chupar sus pezones con la lengua jugueteaba con ellos, primero los succionaba y con la lengua los lamia por la orilla, mientras con los dientes los mordía los cual así que suichi se estremeciera, con la otra mano que le quedaba libre tocaba suavemente el pezón que estaba libre, después de esto volvían a la sesión de besos apasionados sin embargo dejo escapar un jadeo de sus labios al sentir la mano de su koi acariciar distraídamente su entrepierna fascinado con la receptividad de su niño, lo bajo y subió la falda con holanes y le encanto la idea de que no llevara ropa interior encontrando así su objetivo principal el cual ubicó de frente a él coloco cada una de sus manos a lado de sus caderas. Pudo apreciar el inocente rostro de su querido peli rosa con un bello tono carmesí en las mejillas pálidas, los labios hinchados a causa de sus besos, los ojos tímidos, temerosos y deseosos de más, el siguiente paso fue que yuki introdujo el miembro de su koi a su boca y empezó a succionar así como con su lengua empezaba a enredarse alrededor de su objetivo de adoración con su otra mano estaba preparando la entrada de suichi y como estaba tan ansioso de su niño lo penetro con dos dedos para que empezara a lubricarse lo cual le hizo a suichi un leve grito por parte de este, sin embargo sus gemidos empezaron a incrementarse con la acción oral de yuki el cual sentía como necesitaba ya de las caricias de su amante y este no termino su trabajo se levanto precipitadamente para sorpresa de suichi y lo volteo de frente contra la pared, no pudiendo aguantar más las ansias de sentir a su peli rosa se quito el cinturón, desabrocho rápidamente los pantalones así como pudo se los quito y empezó a apretar la sensual figura contra su propio cuerpo al estar su miembro ya despierto se quito la ropa interior quedando únicamente con la camisa, subió la falda y lo penetro mientras besaba su cuello y con sus manos tomaba las de suichi y con su lengua empezaba acariciar su espalda, dejándola un poco mientras lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello del chico a su gusto, empezaban las embestidas de una manera muy salvaje ya que tanto tiempo de abstinencia por parte de ambos, si no hubiera ido suichi, yuki hubiera tenido que tomar un avión para poder tirarse a su amante, con una mano yuki empezó a masajear el miembro de su koi mientras que lo seguía penetrando muy duramente, suichi gemía y para acallar un poco sus gritos yuki trato de poner su mano suavemente en la boca de este , pero suichi empezó a lamer sus dedos de una manera muy sugestiva, a lo cual yuki quedo muy sorprendido la actitud de suichi, y al ver la cara de este suichi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al mismo y tiempo que empezaba a sentir espasmos ya que entre las tremendas embestidas y la mano se yuki se sentía las consecuencias correr por la mano de yuki ensuciando el vestido y después el novelista corrió dentro de su pequeño koi-Vaya ya necesitaba esto-susurraba muy agitado yuki mientras se fusionaban en un beso-Yuki te extrañaba mucho-mientras recuperaba la respiración-Pero tengo ganas de algo- antes de que yuki se diera cuenta suichi lo había aventado a una mesa de la habitación para lo cual estaba sorprendido suichi se trepo encima y al desesperarse para quitar los botones de la camisa decidió rasgarla para que nada se interpusiera a su paso empezando a besar sus labios muy apasionadamente y continuando con sus orejas las cuales sabia que eran muy sensibles chupando y mordiendo sus lobulos a lo cual yuki se erizaba, continuo su camino a través de su pecho el cual besaba, de lo poco que quedo en la mesa había volteado un vaso con un hielo al que suichi le llamo la atención, el novelista sintió fresco en medio de tanto calor suichi empezó a poner el cubo de hielo alrededor de los pezones para que se pusieran más duros y a su vez poder morder y chupar mejor, antes de que el cubo se deshiciera lo siguió bajando hasta el vientre de su amante, yuki hacía lo posible por no perder la cabeza al sentir su miembro semidespierto de repente suichi tomo unas plumas las cuales pasaba desde el pecho de su amante hasta su miembro en donde las pasaba muy lentamente alrededor de este durante un tiempo, sensación a lo cual yuki le excitaba y lo cual a suichi le divertía ampliamente mientras hacia esto yuki sintió algo extraño, suichi le había metido en su entrada el cubo de hielo que quedaba a lo cual yuki reacciono pero suichi tenía ya en su boca su miembro el cual lo envolvía con su lengua chupaba y lambia el miembro de su amamante a lo largo y ancho yuki no podía reaccionar, suichi lo penetraba con el cubo, yuki empezaba a sentir una ola de calor en toda la espalda y se corrió en la boca de su amante-Me encanta cuando esta es la única manera en que te callas, suichi-decía yuki mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza y retiraba alguno de sus cabellos húmedos de sus ojos-Suichi le hecho una mirada traviesa y cuando estaba frente a él y lo beso.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí

–Ya sabia que suichi vendría así que le deje un recuerdito en la habitación, pero puede que resulte una parte de mi plan, porque le tengo una pequeña sorpresa, aunque la otra parte del plan será cuando estemos en estados unidos, haya no podrá alcanzarlo y espero que para ese entonces estés listo, como no debes de bajar la guardia por si pasa, hoy estuvo a punto pero siempre debes de estar listo, me entendiste, dejemos que hoy sea la última noche que esos dos este juntos , espero que la disfruten, adiós- exclamaba harumi mientras colgaba el teléfono y tenía una copa en la mano-Yuki, si no me hubieras cambiado por ese, tu eres lo único que tengo, no puedo permitir que ese idiota sea dueño de tu corazón, veras que pronto estaremos juntos como antes y esta vez si va a funcionar me obligaste a hacer todo esto- decía harumi mientras en sus manos tenía una foto de yuki y ella.

Entre tanto ya que yuki se había repuesto un poco suichi comenzó a rozar su muslo de manera erótica con su mano-¿quieres mas, baka?, le susurraba al oído mientras se trataba de incorporar-Es que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos o, ¿acaso ya no me amas lo suficiente?-cuando termino de hablar suichi hacia como que se bajaba del escritor, sin embargo yuki lo sujeto de las manos y lo atrajo hacia el, lo abrazo y le dio un beso-Baka, te vou a demostrar cuanto te extrañe, prepárate por que hoy no duermes, lo bueno que tu vuelo es de 11 horas, te servirán para descansar de cómo te dejare- le decía yuki mientras lo besaba en el cuello, suichi sonreía y empezaba a ruborizarse de nuevo, aprovechando que yuki estaba sentado este hizo un movimiento y se sentó sobre el miembro de su amante lentamente a lo que suichi gimió un poco y con el movimiento de su daba masajes al miembro de su amante el cual por su rostro todo excitado parecía disfrutar en un movimiento que suichi no se esperaba sin separarse yuki cargo a suichi y lo coloco sobre la mesa, viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos violetas yuki le dijo-Suichi te amo, ¿lo sabías?-acariciando con una mano el rostro algo sofocado de su amante, examinándolo con la mirada, sus ojos rápidamente adquiriendo una expresión de entendimiento. Con su dedo recorrió los labios hinchados y enrojecidos. Presionó el dedo contra esos suculentos labios, acariciándolos con algo de rudeza antes de imprimir sobre ella un húmedo beso, yuki mordió el labio superior de su amante, conteniendo un gemido ante tan estimulante visual y se abalanzo sobre esos labios nuevamente que lo llamaban para besarlos con insistencia, repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto lo deseaba, mientras se colocaban las piernas de suichi más abiertas y lo penetraba lenta y profundamente, sentía como su fuera la primera vez siempre eso lo hacía volverse loco y mientras empezaba a embestirlo suichi abrazaba la espalda sudada de yuki y no podía dejar de gemir mientras yuki contemplaba la cara de suichi y le caída en la cara de este algunas gotas de sudor las cuales le limpiaba de las facciones de su querido niño-Yuki- seguía gimiendo suichi el cual ya estaba arañando la espalda de su novelista y a su vez apretaba sus piernas a la cintura de este-Suichi, ¿Qué vas a decir cuando lleves el disfraz tan manchado a la tintorería para que lo laven?-decía irónicamente yuki mientras aceleraba su marcha-Se puede lavar en casa-le susurraba su koi, ambos se tomaron de las manos fuertemente, los gemidos se hacían más seguidos , hasta que yuki fue el primero en correrse y después suichi el cual besaba la frente de yuki ya que estaba sobre el pecho de suichi escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón mientras recuperaba energías-suichi aun tenemos el balcón la estancia, el baño, el sofá, el pasillo, la ventana y por supuesto la cama si quieres usarla-le indicaba yuki con una mirada insaciable-Sabes yuki, a veces me asustas con este apetito que tienes-le indicaba suichi con una mirada de aceptación-¿Te estás quejando? o ¿acaso es un no?-le pregunta muy sorprendido su amante-Me encanta cuando te enojas- mientras suichi ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del escritor.


	11. Chapter 10

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol penetraban entre las cortinas de la habitación, suichi empezaba abrir sus ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz, se sentó sobre la cama, con una gran sonrisa al recordar todo lo que había pasado-Vaya valió la pena venir, tengo energía para continuar con la gira-exclamaba se estiraba, pero se extraño al no ver a su novio a su lado-Yuki, ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba muy preocupado suichi, al no escuchar respuesta suichi se paro envuelto en las sabanas y tratando de no tropezar con la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso, escucho ruido en el baño, cuando alcanzo a ver a yuki-Yuki ¿Te sientes bien?- gritaba suichi muy afligido al ver a yuki sentado frente al retrete viendo como vomitaba sin cesar-Estoy bien- decía yuki mientras se limpiaba la frente y se paraba a enjuagarse la boca-de verdad, pero te vez muy pálido yuki ¿estás comiendo bien?,¿ tal vez comiste algo que te cayó mal?- mientras lo miraba muy preocupado-Tranquilo baka, ya fui al doctor con hiyo y no me pasa nada, desde hace un tiempo tengo muchas nauseas y vomito por las mañanas, pero tal vez es el agua que no me cae o no sé el clima o puede ser la tensión nerviosa de las entrevistas y de tanto ajetreo que tengo con esta gira, pero no es nada grave, el doctor me lo hubiera dicho-le indicaba mientras le guiñaba un ojo-Sin embargo debo de descargar mis nervios con otras actividades, tengo la tina del baño lista ¿ que tal si de allí vamos a desayunar, pero antes….?- le indicaba mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba las sabanas y empezaba a besar su cuello y a acariciar todo su cuerpo-yuki- le susurraba muy divertido suichi. Después de su respectivo mañanero suichi estaba tallándole la espalda a yuki, este le contaba todas las anécdotas que le habían sucedido durante este tiempo en la gira, así como suichi interrogaba a yuki de lo que le pasaba en su gira también, ya que por voluntad propia yuki no le contaba nada, suichi escuchaba muy atento todo lo que su novio le contaba sin perderse ningún detalle y lo que más le había llamado la atención de Ámsterdam es el hecho de que las familias eran integradas de diferente manera, ya que personas del mismo sexo podían adoptar niños como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y en el parque se podían ver como jugaban con ellos , no solo un niño sino podía varios, al estar escuchando esto suichi, pudo ver en los ojos dorados de su novio como se emocionaba con la idea de una familia, al fin y al cabo lo amaba tal vez la idea de tener hijos no fuera tan loca después de todo, se amaban ¿o no?-Eto. yuki quiero preguntarte algo ¿A ti te gustaría tener una familia tal vez, adoptando o tal vez..?-suichi no termino de formular la pregunta cuando este le grito-Baka, no seas tonto claro, que estupidez está diciendo para variar, esa es una gran responsabilidad, que clase de padre sería, mi padre hizo lo mejor que pudo sin embargo por circunstancias ajenas tuvo que mandarme a otro país para el fue lo mejor, aun así el también estuvo mucho tiempo arrepentido y culpándose a si mismo por los resultados de eso, no podría tener a una vida a mi cargo y si cometo también una decisión mal y lo perjudico, no se si pueda llegar a llegar a amarlo me niego a esa idea, además una de las razones porque estoy contigo es una de esas, no puedes tener hijos o ¿acaso eres fértil suichi?-le indicaba enérgicamente-Pero y si así fuera yuki nuestro hijo sería fruto de nuestro amor,-yuki se empezó a molestar- ¿ y quién te dijo que te amo?-suichi se quedo estático,- ¿Estas sosteniendo una relación con harumi a mis espaldas?-suichi decía con dureza esas palabras, -¿Qué quieres decir? yuki sorprendido por la actitud de su koi- ¿Por qué te manda flores o esas camisas? O porque no has aclarado a la prensa de esos rumores, ya escuche y vi lo que están diciendo de nosotros en este país lo bueno es que en Japón no han llegado estos rumores sino la prensa estuviera sobre mí, además tal vez has reconsiderado tu relación con ella que es más normal que conmigo y por eso no quieres formar conmigo una familia y solo estas poniendo tu pasado como pretexto?-le reclamaba suichi cuando salía de la tina de baño, tomaba una bata y se la ponía saliendo de la habitación yuki no daba crédito a lo que pasaba salió de prisa de la tina y solamente se enredo con una toalla mientras seguía a su amante, suichi estaba recogiendo su ropa y alistando su maleta-Sabes creo que fue una mala idea venir, tal vez no me hubiera acelerado como costumbre, pero la idea de no verte ni tenerte es muy dura para mí no lo soportaba más, solo quería estar contigo sin que nada importara, porque yo si te amo yuki y no sabes cuánto-al decir esto las lagrimas de suichi recorrían sus mejillas, yuki sorprendido al verlo se trató de acercar a el, pero le corto vuelta y se metió al baño y atranco-baka, ábreme tenemos que hablar por favor, estas malinterpretando todo no te aceleres, abre- le suplicaba yuki-¡Demonios suichi abre!- mostrando su voz una poco mas enojada- le daré tiempo me voy a tranquilizar y a vestir-pensaba yuki mientras en el baño suichi se estaba vistiendo y a la vez lloraba sin control-fue una mala idea venir después de todo-pensaba para si mismo, cuando de entre sus cosas pudo observar el brassier que había encontrado se ataco más a llorar al solo pensar de quien era, pero se sobresalto más al escuchar el estruendo en la puerta, yuki la estaba tratando de derribar a golpes-Esta bien suichi si no quiere salir por las buenas será por las malas, me entendiste-mientras yuki seguía golpeando la puerta, suichi estaba muy asustado por la actitud de su amante sabía que enojado no lo podían controlar-Voy a tener que adelantar mi viaje-exclamaba suichi mientras se colocaba la mochila en su espalda y en la mano tenía en brassier sabía que tenía que buscar una distracción para escapar pues ese era su objetivo esencial, cuando delante de el vio como la puerta del baño caía y detrás de ella veía a yuki muy enojado-baka tienes que escucharme-mientras tomaba del brazo con fuerza a suichi jalándolo y sentándolo en la cama y poniéndose de cuclillas- no puedo creer que cambies tanto de humor si hoy en la mañana estábamos tan contentos y míranos estamos peleando por nada-le exclamaba el novelista-Por nada, tu crees que nada es esto-suichi se levanto deprisa y le aventó el brassier en la cara ocasionando que este se fuera de espaldas, el peli rosa aprovecho esta distracción para salir de la habitación, yuki rápidamente se levanto y salió de prisa detrás de el, suichi iba corriendo en el pasillo cuando vio que el elevador se abría -Gracias a dios- exclamaba el cantante, cuando pudo ver a la persona que estaba dentro, era hiyo -Suichi, que gusto verte, veo que diste con la habitación, pero ¿ porque corres?-dijo sorprendida cuando suichi entro a toda velocidad al elevador y volteo a ver a yuki corriendo hacia esa dirección-Hiyo! Detén las puertas!-le gritaba yuki, pero era demasiado tarde-¿Suichi que paso?, ¿estás bien?-le exclamaba muy preocupada hiyo al ver que suichi estaba llorando-Hiyo, creo que hice mal en venir, además de que creo que yuki me …..-antes de terminar de hablar las puertas del elevador de abrieron, suichi y una figura femenina conocida entro en el, suichi pudo ver quién era y trato de secarse las lagrimas-Buenos días hiyo, vaya suichi-san ¿has venido a ver a yuki?, me da gusto lo hemos visto muy triste últimamente,¿ verdad hiyo?-le expresaba a suichi -Vaya Harumi que linda blusa negra, pero ¿ no crees que se te ve un poco tu prenda intima, eso está fuera de moda?- le decía hiyo en burla-Lo se pero es que no encuentro mi brassier negro ni varias prendas, creo que las perdí y no se donde no con quien- se expresaba muy preocupada harumi mientras veía de reojo a suichi para ver su expresión-a mi no me gusta ese color de prenda, pero que descuidada eres harumi, además no nos interesa saber nada de tu vida privada-le recriminaba hiyo ese comentario a la relacionista, suichi se conmociono al escuchar eso de aquella mujer no había duda esa prenda que encontró era de ella, fue cuando se dio cuenta que esa prensa era la prueba irrefutable de la traición de yuki, suichi no podía reaccionar y sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no darle el gusto a harumi de verlo llorar-¿suichi cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?- le preguntaba harumi, hiyo volteo a ver como se ponía suichi muy palido-¿Suichi, estas bien, te ves muy pálido?-le indicaba hiyo mientras lo tocaba-Eto… hoy mismo me voy-le susurraba suichi mientras se tambaleaba y se sostenía de una pared del elevador mientras este funcionaba y bajaba, al fin llegaba a la planta baja pero para sorpresa de todas al abrirse la puerta estaba yuki delante de ellas-¡yuki!-exclamaba las mujeres, yuki vio a suichi fijamente mientras recuperaba la respiración-Yuki ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?-exclamaba hiyo-baje por las escaleras-señalaba yuki a las escaleras-Vaya son diez pisos que condición física tienes yuki, aunque suichi debe saber eso mejor que yo, ¿no es así suichi?- comentaba harumi mientras salía del elevador-Hiyo quiero hablar con suichi, nos dejas solos por favor-le pedía a hiyo mientras esta salía del elevador y el novelista entraba cerrándose las puertas y apretando un botón y comenzaba a subir, pero este detuvo el ascensor- Suichi tenemos que hablar y de aquí ni puedes escapar-mientras el rubio se acercaba a él, a suichi se sentía extraño se le doblaban las rodillas y alzo la miraba a donde estaba el para reclamarle cuando de repente se desvaneció, yuki lo atrapó y cayó en los fuertes brazos de su amante, así estuvo durante un par de minutos al empezar a despertar sintió el cuerpo tibio de yuki, escucho el corazón de su koi como latia y su inconfundible olor, se empezó a incorporar-vez baka, por hacer corajes a lo tonto- le decía dulcemente yuki mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, suichi aparto la mano de este y se empezó a parar solo-¿Qué quieres yuki de mi?-le preguntaba suichi tratando de apoyarse solo- Suichi, se que debí decirte de lo de la loca de harumi estaba haciendo, pero sabía que te pondrías así y no quería que te preocuparas, sobre todo después de esto- le tomaba la mano a suichi y le indicaba el anillo que portaba- sabes qué es esto, ¿verdad?, no te estoy engañando esta vez, con esta maravillosa visita sorpresa que me diste me hubieras encontrado en la cama con harumi, ya conoces como es mi apetito sexual, sin embargo únicamente tu eres el único que me satisface y al único que deseo poseer siempre-a la vez que terminaba de decir esto yuki se acerco a él lo abrazo y estaba besándole el cuello y susurrándole al oído-Además dame tiempo para decirte lo tanto que añoras, por favor, crei que no te alcanzaría no podía dejar que te escaparas de mis brazos sin poder aclarar esto, tu eres muy importante para mi, mi querido suichi-al escuchar estas palabras suichi lo abrazo y empezó a llorar, no comprendía porque a veces yuki podía ser tan duro y otras tan dulce, pero las imágenes regresaba, las flores, la ropa, el comentario de harumi las dudas, suichi corto el abrazo y lo alejo de el-yuki, cuando recién empezamos recuerdo como te llamaban varias veces al día tus amantes tanto hombres como mujeres, para preguntar por ti, cuando salías y no me decías adonde ibas, me torturaba pensando ¿si no te verías con alguien de ellos? Y después cuando no llamaban a casa, aun así sabia que me eras infiel, hasta hace un año que no me entero de tus infidelidades, nunca te reclame, jamás lo hice deje que pasaras sobre mi propio orgullo, el gran amor que te tengo me ayudo a sostenerme en la lucha para que olvidaras tu pasado, pero creo que de nada sirve, no es si no hasta ahora que dudo de ti, ahora que dices que te de tiempo, solamente soy tuyo, pero no sabes si quieres tener una familia conmigo, dices que confié en ti, pero no me explicas como llego ese bassier debajo de la cama, dime yuki que debo hacer yo, estoy muy cansado de pelear siempre por ti, por tus desprecios y la frialdad de cómo me tratas, créeme no es fácil pero lo intento día a día y aun así te amo por lo poco que me das -Suichi ¿tú crees que si quisiera algo con harumi la trataría con tanto desprecio, además ella misma te amenazo en el aeropuerto no me dijiste tu, no sabemos de que es capaz?, además yo si confío en ti cuando te vas con ese loco del conejo a pesar de que se que alguna vez quiso algo contigo o con Tatsuha que es un pervertido o con tus miles de fans que a veces te roban un beso se que aun con todo eso me amas y estoy tranquilo-suichi vio la sinceridad en los ojos de yuki, esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba y que con solo en verlos lo entendía todo-De acuerdo yuki, sé que me dices la verdad, que no me engañarías pero esto no es prueba suficiente, soy un tonto por hacer todo esto, pero si me dejaras no se qué haría te amo mucho- mientras decía esto suichi bajaba la cabeza y ponía la mano en su rostro, yuki se acerco a el quito suavemente la mano de ella y tomo su boca uniéndose en un largo, profundo y apasionado beso haciendo sonrojar a suichi-Que tal si vamos a desayunar, tal vez por eso te mareaste baka- le decía el novelista mientras ponía en marcha nuevamente el elevador-Con una condición, ya no quiero más secretos y mucho menos que le recibas algo a esa loca, de acuerdo-le indicaba suichi con una mirada firme, mientras yuki asentaba la cabeza en señal de afirmación, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la pareja comenzaba a caminar, hiyo les grito desde el restaurant del hotel-Vaya hasta que salieron ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, espero que todo este aclarado suichi ¿cuándo te vas?, espero que te quedes más tiempo aunque esto volverá loco a la prensa- preguntaba hiyo muy divertida-Hoy mismo que tengo que ir si quiero alcanzar a los chicos en el siguiente punto de la gira, sino sakano estará como loco-respondía suichi-Que lastima, entonces nos veremos hasta dentro de dos meses, espero que hayan aprovechado este poco tiempo a solas, ¿ya saben?- mientras hiyo les guiñaban un ojo-¡hiyo que cosas dices!-le gritaba suichi mientras ambos se sonrojaba. Cerca de allí escuchaba harumi lo que decía mientras se podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción-Bueno aunque sea la duda la he plantado plan A, esta listo ahora nada más que estemos lejos de el terminaremos todo esto y yuki serás solo mio-murmuraba harumi mientras se alejaba.

Ya en el aeropuerto estaban los tres en la puerta de ascenso de los pasajeros ya que el peli rosa estaba por marcharse-Bueno suichi me despido, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas para el viaje de mañana, cuídate mucho y no te preocupes yo cuidare a yuki de harumi vete tranquilo-mientras hiyo le daba un abrazo de despedida-¿Viaje?-preguntaba suichi-Si baka, hoy es nuestro ultimo día aquí pasado mañana saldremos para estados unidos donde tardaremos más porque las citas de la agenda son más espaciadas para promocionar mi novela anterior y varias citas de autógrafos-le explicaba yuki-Bueno muchas gracias hiyo y tu también cuídate mucho y si sabes por allí si yuki me está poniendo los cuernos me avisas y vengo desde donde sea jajaja-cuando se vio como yuki le daba un golpe a suichi en la cabeza _-A los pasajeros del vuelo de las 12:00 horas con destino a Osaka favor de pasar a abordar por la puerta 3, gracias por su atención y preferencia, esperamos que vuelva pronto-_Ese es mi vuelo creo que ya es hora, se podía ver como suichi y yuki iban caminando hacia su destino suichi se adelanto y así su amante pudo observar detenidamente el hombre con el cual había compartido casi tres años de su vida recordó cuando se conocieron y fue como si todo lo que hubieran vivido fuera ayer y sin que el cantante supiera lo mucho que significaba para él, no cabía duda estaba locamente enamorado de él, sin embargo detuvo su paso -Suichi-le hablo yuki a la vez que lo jalaba a donde estaba y lo abrazaba-Yuki ¿Qué pasa?-sorprendido por la actitud del novelista-Suichi va a pasar mucho tiempo en que nos volvamos a ver -le susurraba al oído mientras le besaba el cuello-Cálmate yuki solamente serán dos meses más, si pudimos aguantar un mes podremos superar esto yo te estaré esperando en nuestra casa de acuerdo, yo también te voy a extrañar-aun escuchando esto el novelista lo tenía abrazado-Sabes yuki, sobre eso de formar una familia ¿Por qué no lo piensas bien, no se tal vez podamos…?-este rompió el abrazo abruptamente-Suichi no creo que cambie de opinión, sabes que no lo hago, así que no quiero volver a escuchar esas estupideces, si quieres formar una yo no soy la persona correcta, asi que me imagino ¿Qué ya sabes la decisión que debes de tomar?-yuki lo miraba fríamente-Ya veo, está bien no seguiré insistiendo por ahora, pero sabes se que cambiaras de opinión yuki cuando te diga que …_ Al pasajero suichi shindo del vuelo 504 de las 12:00 horas con destino a Osaka favor de pasar a abordar por la puerta 3,solamente lo estamos esperando gracias por su atención_-Estúpido avión- se decía por debajo suichi cuando yuki tomo su barbilla y le dio un beso muy apasionado del cual el peli rosa tuvo que separarse -Yuki ya no me beses así, si no menos me voy a querer ir-le exclamaba el cantante mientras estaba todo sonrojado-Bueno nos vemos dentro de dos meses, te llamare todos los días, te amo yuki- a la vez que se le colgaba del cuello le daba un beso muy rápido corría hacia la puerta y antes de llegar alzaba la mano en despedida a su rubio amante el cual también alzaba la mano, cuando suichi estuvo acomodado en el avión recordó el momento en que pudo decir a yuki su secreto-Maldición, yo pidiéndole a yuki que no tenga secretos y yo mismo le tengo uno, pero qué diablos estaba pensando esta era mi oportunidad y más cuando me dijo de formar una familia tenía ganas de gritar que yo tengo la oportunidad de darle un hijo, ¿cuando le podre decir?, tal vez cuando le diga cambie de opinión-pensaba suichi mientras el avión despegaba- Tendrá que ser hasta dentro de dos meses maldición- murmuraba suichi mientras el sueño lo empezaba a vencer. Por otro lado yuki miraba como el avión alzaba vuelo cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos-Se entero de lo tuyo con harumi o al fin te reclamo por tus amantes ¿verdad yuki?-era hiyo que estaba a su lado- Sabes ahora que me reclamo y vi en sus ojos todo el dolor que le ocasione por mis infidelidades y el saber que es siempre estuvo enterado y nunca me reclamo sino hasta ahora me hizo sentir tan miserable, imagínate todas las noches en vela solo en ese grande y oscuro departamento que esperaba mi regreso, mientras yo me revolcaba con cuanta mujer se me ponía en frente y al llegar siempre me recibía con una sonrisa, todo lo que yo buscaba estaba enfrente de mí y no medaba cuenta soy un completo estúpido, y ahora que vio los regalos y las flores que me mandaba, es más no sé como descubrió un brassier que al parecer es de ella y por eso me hizo un escándalo, pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada de esa noche, bebí demasiado y ¡se supone que tú me estabas cuidando! o ¿no?- eiri daba una bocanada a su cigarro- Eres un cretino, yo te deje en tu habitación si tú, te fuiste a seguirle de nuevo en el bar del hotel fue culpa tuya y lo peor es que no te acuerdas de nada, ¿pero qué tal estuvo la cruda al día siguiente?, cuando despertarse y viste a tu lado a harumi desnuda y aun así te preguntas ¿qué paso? hay yuki, espero, que no pase de esa loche loca, que bueno que no se entero de ese pequeño detalle shu-san-hiyo le dio un golpe en la cabeza ,yuki de repente sonrió - sabes que me dijo suichi y salió a la luz entre nuestra discusión ¿Por qué no formábamos una familia?, que estupidez-mientras el novelista encendía otro cigarro -Yuki me sorprendes nunca me ha pasado por la cabeza de verte de padre, ya te imagino te vas a ver adorable y que bueno los hijos son fruto del amor de sus padres tu que adoras y amas a suichi me daría gusto por ustedes, piénsalo, tal vez suichi es fértil no lo has pensado la humanidad está creciendo a pasos agigantados ya vez que últimamente se dan estos casos más seguido-a la vez que hiyo le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo- queeee no creo, suichi ya me lo hubiera dicho aunque espero que no sea así y de aquí a que yo regrese a Japón, ya se le haya quitado esa estúpida idea de su cabezota, no quiero tener hijos no quiero echar a perder la vida de un ser el cual no tiene la culpa de cargar con mi pasado me niego a eso-le decía mientras caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto-Pobre suichi lo que va a sufrir cuando se de cuenta que no cambiaras de opinión, yo creo que esta vez si te deja, porque el si quiere una familia y si tu no se la das tal vez con alguien más la tendrá ya que admiradores tanto hombres como mujeres le sobran y más de uno le brindaran lo que tú no quieres, seamos sinceros tú no has tratado a suichi como deberías, ¿no entiendo cómo te aguanta?, eres cariñoso con él cuando quieres, muy rara vez le pones atención, siempre lo criticas, lo tratas fríamente, lo alejas de ti casi no le demuestras lo tanto que dices tú que lo amas y sé que en verdad lo amas pero debes de decírselo yuki, demuéstrale que en verdad él es la parte más importante de tu vida, porque si no lo haces tal vez algún día te arrepientas de eso, ponte a pensar si él no se sintiera seguro de ti no te hubiera hecho este drama o me equivoco-mientras le sonreía- por esas mismas cualidades con las que me defines por eso no quiero ser padre, si no puedo ser abierto con suichi imagínate con mi hijo tan solo la idea de ser padre me da escalofríos y si me quiere dejar que lo haga, así dejara de sufrir a mi lado, sé que no soy muy expresivo y el pasado es muy difícil de olvidar suichi me ha ayudado mucho el ha llenado poco a poco ese espacio vacío de mi vida, aunque con su visita me ha dado material para reflexionar y valorar más a suichi veras que cuando regrese a Japón todo cambiara y tendré esa vida que tanto he querido a lado del ser que amo, seré feliz y hare todo lo posible para que suichi también lo sea ya lo veras, pero no me pidas tu también que piense sobre tener hijos, porque no lo voy ni siquiera a reconsiderar.


	12. Chapter 11

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 11**

Tiempo después de la gira concluida por los distritos de Japón la banda regresaba-Vaya crei que nunca acabaría esta gira, de verdad K nos explota al máximo lo bueno que no estuvo con nosotros tanto tiempo- decía hiro mientras salían del aeropuerto-Oye hiro ¿y Ayaka?-preguntaba seguru –Le voy a dar una sorpresa ella creía que llegaba mañana, así que no se lo espera, los dejo chicos nos vemos mañana en la disquera-decía hiro mientras se trepaba a un taxi- y tu suichi ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- le preguntaba hiro –No te preocupes por el yo lo llevare a su casa, me lo encargaron seré su nuevo guardaespaldas en lugar de mi aniki, el me lo encargo mucho-voltearon al reconocer la voz-¿ Tatsuha?- muy extrañado suichi-Mi querido cuñado ¿como estas? estoy aquí por ti, yuki me dijo que llegabas hoy y me encargo mucho de tu cuidado, que no te dejara ni un momento solo, bueno hasta que durmiera contigo en la misma cama-suichi y seguru se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza - Ryuichi no viene con nosotros Tatsuha, lo siento si es por eso que vienes, aunque nos encontramos en un punto de la gira el llego a Japón hace mucho y me pareceré no venia solo-le decía suguru con un tono muy duro-Nooooooooooooooo, ppppppppppuedeeeeee seeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr eso es lo que pensé cuando no lo vi venir y para no hacer el ridículo, dije que venía por mi cuñado-mientras observaban como se hincaba en las afueras del aeropuerto- Solo hice este viaje en balde y lo peor es que no tengo donde quedarme, a pesar de que mi hermana me consiguió un empleo ahora que estoy de vacaciones no me quiere en su casa porque dice que molesto y soy una mala influencia para kirimi y Ryuichi no me hace caso de ninguna manera ¿no se qué hacer?- gritaba a los cuatro vientos-Cálmate tatsuha, creo que no habrá problemas si te quedas en el departamento conmigo, me servirás de compañía mientras yuki no está, tenemos otra habitación para ti ¿Qué te parece?-antes de terminar de hablar tatsuha lo tenía entre sus brazos apretándolo y poniéndolo morado por no dejarlo respirar-Gracias cuñado no te arrepentirás te cuidare y no dejare que nadie se te acerque.

-Cálmate yuki no me va a pasar nada, no puedo dejar a tu hermano que ande solo en esta ciudad, además casi no vamos a estar juntos en la casa el va estar trabajando en la disquera, si… te dije que mika le consiguió un trabajo como mensajero de la disquera mientras está de vacaciones no te preocupes además me siento un poco solo en la casa y aun falta un mes para que regreses y tat me servirá de compañía, así que ya no te preocupes Bueno cuídate, te amo si ahorita te lo paso- suichi trataba de calmar a yuki por teléfono-Tatsuha te habla yuki- le gritaba suichi a su cuñado-Bueno, aniki dime, ¿ espero que te este yendo muy bien por los estados unidos? y ¿ qué tal el clima?-un poco nervioso tat por hablar con su hermano-Mira Tatsuha si me entero que le has hecho algo a suichi te tratas de propasar con él o si lo metes en problemas no me acordare que eres mi hermano, sin embargo te dejo vivir en mi departamento por que el me lo pide espero que le ayudes en casa y sobre todo te lo encargo mucho que no se ponga triste y cuídalo si no lo haces ya lo veras ¿de acuerdo?-tatsuha estaba un poco sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano, esperaba más violencia pero todo estuvo bien-Esta bien aniki no te preocupes, hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que suichi y tat estaban viviendo juntos y se lo pasaban de los más divertido, sin embargo tat estaba allí por una razón, le iba a dar una última oportunidad a Sakuma san para que reaccionara y lo buscara solamente que había un problema no lo había visto en todo este tiempo al parecer no había paquetes que entregar para él y aunque era mucha la carga de trabajo sabía que lo tenía que encontrar tarde que temprano. Sin embargo mientras los días pasaban estaba perdiendo la paciencia, hasta que de pronto sucedió la oportunidad -Tatsuha, lleva esto es para el representante de nittle grasper, ¿ya sabes que piso es? Tiene que llegar a sus manos de acuerdo-le decía la secretaria-Al fin mi oportunidad, espero que Sakuma este-pero cuando subió por el elevador las piernas le temblaran pero estaba decidido. Entro con cuidado a la oficina de sakano- Buenos días sakano- san vengo dejar un encargo, hola ¿alguien está aquí?, vaya para variar nadie está trabajando aquí- preguntaba tat entrando sigilosamente-Vaya ¿cuánto tiempo tiene tatsuha que no nos vemos? Sigues siendo el mismo muchachito de siempre-tatsuha se quedo inmóvil esa voz la conocía hizo lo posible para reaccionar-Tiene mucho tiempo Ryuchi, ¿cómo has estado?- se quedaron viendo fijamente aunque tatsuha se moría por írsele encima a su dios, no podía no soportaría otro rechazo por parte de el- Me dieron un paquete para sakano dime donde lo localizo, es urgente-tatsuha se mostraba indiferente-Esta con k en la sala de juntas, haya puedes dárselo- Ryuchi le dijo un poco sorprendido ante la actitud de tatsuha-Bueno me dio gusto verte hasta luego-salía tatsuha con el paquete pero Ryuchi lo detuvo del brazo -Tatsuha me gustaría no sé si tuvieras tiempo que platicáramos un poco quisiera que tal vez platicáramos de los viejos tiempos y…- Lo siento Ryuchi no me gusta recordar eso y si solo es para eso lo siento pero no tengo tiempo, hasta luego-sakuma veía como se alejaba tatsuha y recordaba con tristeza que el había sido quien había tenido la culpa por su comportamiento, en otros tiempos su reacción hubiera sido otra debía de reconocerlo pero con sus demás compañeros sexuales, Ryu trataba de mantener cierta distancia emocional e impersonalidad que evitaba se sintiera ahogado, invadido o acorralado como siempre le solía pasar. Por lo general se trataba con personas que solo buscaban pasar una noche con un ídolo musical, no faltaban aquellas personas que alegaban estar locamente enamorados de él y querer algo serio… por supuesto, todas esas ocurrencias surgían luego de haberse revolcado en varias oportunidades. Sakuma sabía que no era amor, sino su magnético encanto sexual el que hechizaba a los demás, sin embargo en tatsuha había encontrado algo que en ninguna otra persona que conocía, el en verdad lo veía como la persona que era no como el cantante famoso y tal vez ese acercamiento fue lo que hizo que Ryuchi se alejara de él, tenía miedo nunca antes se había enamorado de alguien, cuando se dio cuenta de su error por alejar a tatsuha de su lado se arrepintió horriblemente y la promiscuidad fue su salida, tanto sexo lo había dejado vacio no le quedaba nada solamente la esperanza de que tatsuha lo aceptara de nuevo con sus errores y tratar de empezar de cero, pero y ¿si ya había perdido ese chance? entonces corrió hacia el elevador para alcanzar a tatsuha antes de que se cerrara le grito -Espera –tatsuha volteo y vio que Sakuma corría hacia el, titubeo para detener el elevador Ryuchi se adentro en el y sorpresivamente se abalanzo sobre tatsuha en sus brazos y lo beso muy tiernamente, tat se quedo en shock y no supo cómo reaccionar -lo siento nunca quise herirte espero que me perdones algún día y me des otra oportunidad se que fui muy duro contigo y no merecías todo ese desprecio que te mostré, no sabes cómo me he arrepentido de eso todo este tiempo pero nunca nadie me había visto como tu lo has hecho y eso me dio miedo estoy tan arrepentido de no haber peleado ante tu padre por nuestra relación asi como además que yo…-pero tat le puso sus dedos sobre sus labios-Basta, acepto tus disculpas, pero de allí no pasara, me hiciste sufrir mucho Sakuma pero de mi ya no vas a obtener nada, lo siento y espero que algún día podamos ser amigos nuevamente- Tatsuha salió del elevador, ryuchi estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de tat le había abierto su corazón por completo-Pero sabes, a pesar de todo aun siento algo muy grande por ti-al escuchar eso Sakuma lo escucho pero el elevador se había cerrado completamente-que he hecho por dios y si no me busca de nuevo he esperado mucho para que mi honey se dé cuenta de lo que había perdido y lo rechazo pero al final le digo que aun lo quiero demonios debí arrojarme a sus brazos soy un tonto tonto tonto-mientras tatsuha caminaba hacia la sala de juntas para entregarle el paquete- gracias tatsuha- san nos urgía que llegara esto-le decía sakano mientras lo abría y k entraba a la sala de juntas con unos refrescos-A por cierto Ryuchi me pidió que te entregara esto-mientras k le estiraba la mano para darte un papel que decía-_vamos a intentarlo de nuevo ¿ te parece? me gustaría que tu respuesta me la dieras en la cena te espero en el restaurante de siempre como a las 8:00 te esperare hasta el último momento-_Tatsuha-san ¿estás bien?-le preguntaba k mientras veía como este sangraba por la nariz-Si estoy bien- a la vez que el mensajero se retiraba brincando de la felicidad-Vaya que raro es este hermano de yuki-san, bueno que dicen los papeles sakano-ansioso decía k-Esto no está nada bien, tendremos que decírselo al jefe para buscar otra solución- exclamaba sakano muy preocupado.

-Si estoy muy contento y tatsuha se ve muy feliz yuki…… si ya llevan saliendo casi dos semanas, lo único malo es que casi no lo veo y me siento solo…… pero eso ya no me importa mucho ya que solo faltan tres semanas para que regreses ¿verdad?, estoy muy emocionado, pero sabes yuki te dejo me siento con mucho sueño me voy a ir a dormir temprano-se escuchaba por teléfono el bostezo de suichi-baka pero a penas son las 7:00 por allá ¿Qué te pasa?-le gritaba yuki-cálmate yuki últimamente me ha dado mucho sueño y la verdad eso me extraña mucho pero no es de cuidado y por cierto dime esa tal harumi ¿ se ha portado bien?-le preguntaba muy insistente suichi-baka deja tus estúpidas preguntas ya se ha ido a Japón hace una semana, ya te había dicho y no hables más de ella por favor-le exclamaba un poco nervioso suichi también escucho el tono nervioso de yuki, pero no le dio mucha importancia-Bueno te dejo yuki te amo adiós-colgaba suichi ya mas dormido que despierto.

-Te lo dije yuki que esto iba a pasar ¿Cómo lo escuchaste? ¿algo raro?- le preguntaba insistentemente hiyo-No todo normal está muy emocionado por que ya regreso a Japón no sé cómo voy a mirarlo a los ojos hiyo, le he fallado-se reclamaba yuki una y otra vez-no te preocupes no tiene pruebas contra ti y aun que suene feo esta tu palabra contra la de ella, suichi te ama así que mejor tranquilízate y que esto te sirva de experiencia para que no lo vuelvas a hacer tómalo en cuenta porque estuviste a punto de perder una parte importante de tu vida-mientras ambos amigos veían el sol ponerse en el horizonte

-Bueno empecemos- decía seguru, bad luck estaba ensayando para un presentación al aire libre los acordes de hiro empezaron suichi estaba por empezar a cantar cuando de repente cayó al suelo-Suichi, suichi responde- le gritaba hiro –no reacciona, llamen a una ambulancia-gritaba seguru. A la mañana siguiente suichi abrió sus ojos violeta, el día no podía ser más bello ni siquiera los rayos de sol le lastimaban en ese momento se incorporo y se quedo sentado aun pensando en lo que le había sucedido no lo podía creer estaba más que contento no cabía de la felicidad.

_FLASH BACK_

_Vaya hasta que despertaste creímos que nunca lo harías ¿Cómo te sientes?-mientras suichi se recuperaba- hiro ¿qué paso?-hiro le dio un golpe-nos diste un susto te desmayaste cuando apenas empezábamos a ensayar te trajimos pronto al hospital con tu doctora y empezaste a despertar cuando te estaba sacando muestras sanguíneas y te volviste a desmayar y nuevamente despertaste pero te quedaste dormido hasta ahora -vaya me siento como nuevo-le decía al pelirrojo mientras se estiraba-vaya veo que estas mucho mejor suichi-una voz conocida entraba a la habitación-Azumi ,¿Qué tal?, que gusto verte ¿Cómo estoy, que tengo?-le preguntaba suichi muy preocupado-vaya suichi tranquilo no es nada que no se quite en un tiempo-le sonreía azumi-vez porque te digo que no comas en la calle de seguro tienes una infección intestinal últimamente no comes bien y además la comida chatarra no te hace nada bien-regañaba hiro muy fuerte a suichi-Hiro no es mi culpa se me antoja y eso es normal no puedo evitarlo, pero que pasa azumi, ¿es grave?-suichi ponía unos ojo muy grandes-Mi querido suichi lo has logrado, te felicito lo que tienes no es nada que en menos de nueve meses se te quite, creo que tu mismo ya sabes que es-le decía azumi-No puede ser ¿será acaso qué?-suichi se tapo la boca y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, -¿Que tienes suichi?- hiro no entendía -Felicidades suichi estas embarazado, de acuerdo a las muestras de sangre es positivo, pasaremos a hacerte una ecografía de una vez para saber cuándo tiempo tienes aproximadamente y te tendremos en observación debes venir cada mes a partir de ahora debes de cuidarte tanto tu como en tu alimentación te daremos una dieta así como vitaminas, veremos que tal esta el producto-mientras azumi traía el aparato lo conectaba y le ponía el gel sobre su vientre-Esta frio-exclamaba suichi, hiro estaba a su lado aun sorprendido por la noticia su amigo seria ¿mamá?, increíble-ven hiro a ver a tu sobrinito-le llamaba suichi-Vaya esto no puede ser-exclamaba azumi muy consternada-¿Que pasa? ¿algo anda mal?-exclamaba suichi muy preocupado-mira suichi quiero que veas la pantalla esta manchita que vez aquí es el bebe, sin embargo de este lado también allí otra machita y si escuchas-hiro y suichi se quedaron escuchando-¡es su corazón!-exclamaba suichi a punto de la lagrima-No, son sus corazones, suichi son dos, vas a tener dos bebes, aun ni podemos saber si son gemelos o mellizos pero no falta mucho para eso después del cuarto mes podemos saber y de acuerdo a su tamaño aproximadamente tienes entre catorce semanas-le indicaba azumi mientras señalaba la pantalla -No puedo creerlo son dos estoy tan contento, no me imagino como lo tome yuki, aun no le he dicho nada de que era fértil y ahora que llegue y le diga que será papá no de uno sino de dos bebes no sé como lo tome,-le exclamaba a azumi- me extraña - no me dijiste que te sentías mal-tratando de recordar-bueno no he tenido ascos hasta ahora aunque creí que el sueño era normal hemos trabajado muy duro últimamente y mi apetito es el mismo de siempre -hablaba contemplando la pantalla -suichi, pero acuérdate cuando fuiste a ver a yuki el tenia muchos vómitos ¿no?- le indicaba hiro-¡Es cierto! ahora lo recuerdo, estaba sintiendo los síntomas del embarazo, es un pacto de sangre con sus hijos, increíble-bueno suichi debes de cuidarte te dejare hoy en observación debes de descansar te daremos vitaminas y acido fólico una dieta muy estricta y no porque son dos vas a comer por tres me entendiste, por ser tu estado puede ser muy peligroso que subas mucho de peso así que también debes bajar a tu carga de trabajo, cualquier sobre esfuerzo puedes abortar no uno , sino los dos bebes ¿entendido?-suichi movía la cabeza afirmativamente._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Cuando yuki se entere me imagino que se pondrá feliz, además aunque no ha aceptado el hecho de tener una familia cuando sepa cambiara de opinión así que no habrá problema de nada, creo que al fin podre ser feliz como siempre quise, tengo una gran banda, tengo a yuki, mis amigos y pronto formare una familia no puedo pedir más, o tal vez si me hubiera gustado que mis papas vivieran para que estuvieran conmigo en estos momentos, pero ahora mismo le diré Maiko de la buena nueva aunque con la tienda de seguro a de estar muy ocupada no creo que pueda venir pronto, bueno esperaremos a que papá venga para darle la noticia, van a ver qué contento se pondrá, no puedo esperar para decírselo- mientras suichi tocaba su vientre-Creo que tendrás que esperar un tiempo para decírselo no crees suichi aun faltan para que regrese o se lo vas a decir antes ¿ debes de estar muy contento?, sabes verte así de radiante me dan ganas de ser padre a mi también, jajajaja-entrando a la habitación era hiro-Sabes hiro, estoy seguro que no podría ser más feliz , además tu y ayaka deberían embarazarse para que nuestro hijos sean los mejores amigos como lo somos tu y yo-dándole un golpe a suichi en la cabeza-Pobre de mi hijo, tener que soportar a uno de tus hijos sufrirá así como he sufrido yo contigo-ambos amigos se miraron y empezaron a reír - Vámonos suichi aun queda un largo camino-.

_-Hola amigos, le tenemos una noticia muy preocupante sobre el vocalista del famoso grupo de música jpop bad luck suichi shindo lo que están viendo es un ensayo de su presentación que harían al aire libre en el parque distrital de juunbaigai cuando vemos como suichi shindo se desmaya y todo su cuerpo técnico se acerca en auxiliarlo, hasta estos momento no hemos tenido noticias por parte de la disquera, pero su representante anuncio que darían un comunicado al respecto, le estaremos informando, reportando para ustedes Sasuke Kino_- yuki se quedo paralizado al ver las imágenes corrió al teléfono y trato de comunicarse a su casa pero entraba la contestadora dejando un mensaje para el peli rosa, después tomo su celular y le marco sonando que estaba apagado, igual marco a hiro , seguru, sakano y hasta K, pero nadie le respondía, estaba realmente preocupado de no saber nada de su novio, su único recurso era su cuñado tohma-Bueno tohma, ¿Qué tal?-muy nervioso le hablaba yuki-Eiri- san qué bueno que me hablas hace mucho que no lo hacías, si no fuera por mika y suichi no sabría nada de ti, eres malo yuki, tengo mucho que contarte sabes kirimi ya puede sentarse sola y empieza a balbucear, y también……si tohma siento hablarte hasta ahora pero necesito que me hagas un favor y …-tohma sonreía por la otra línea-No te preocupes el está bien está en el Centro de especialidades de Japón, cálmate ya le hicieron los estudios pertinentes y pronto nos darán los resultados, ya dimos un comunicado alegando estress por exceso de trabajo así que eiri- san no te preocupes estoy cuidando a suichi como tu me pediste además aunque no sea por mucho tiempo ya que tengo que salir del país por un tiempo por cuestión de negocios y mika se quedara a cargo del negocio, pero sabes que ella le quiere mucho, bueno si es lo que querías saber, cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto-yuki se quedo sorprendido al escuchar que tohma le colgaba-estupido tohma-murmuraba yuki mientras encendía un cigarrillo. -Bueno k y sakano dejo en ustedes este problema que se suscito con la salud de suichi, apoyen a mika mientras estoy fuera y por favor si hubiere un problema por favor infórmenme, confió en ustedes- le exclamaba tohma mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Si yuki estoy bien, cálmate la doctora me dijo que no era nada, una baja en el potasio por tanto estress no debes preocuparte, si lo acepto no he comido muy bien últimamente , pero ya sabes como es este negocio, no te preocupes..ya no me grites,¿ no crees que es muy exagerado eso de mandarte los resultados por fax?...esta bien le diré a mika-san que es lo que tengo... pero eso si te tengo una sorpresa cuando regreses que te va a encantar por eso y para no arruinarla no hablaremos hasta que regreses te amo, adiós- el pelirosa colgó el teléfono y empezó a reir frenéticamente-No te lo esperas yuki-mientras tocaba tiernamente su vientre. En otro lado de la línea- baka, que te crees…dindindindindindin ¿me colgó?-yuki tomo de nuevo el teléfono y marco, suichi vio el teléfono empezó a reír-no te voy a contestar y estaba vez si lo voy a cumplir por tu bien, jajajajajajajajajaja-yuki se empezó a desesperar y marco el móvil de suichi una y otra vez-Yuki ya te dije que es una sorpresa y por lo tanto no te voy a decir nada, no quiero que me marques a la casa no al móvil, hasta que regreses te amo y si crees que no voy a aguantar te equivocas, te amo adiós-yuki se quedo inmóvil y muy contrariado-que nueva estupidez traes en la cabeza suichi.


	13. Chapter 12

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 12**

-La li ho, buenos días-entraba suichi a la oficina de mika-san que ahora fungía como presidenta de la disquera en sustitución de su marido el cual había salido por negocios fuera del país por un tiempo, detrás de suichi estaban los chicos de la banda a excepción de hiro que ya sabía de que se trataba pero su amigo le había dicho que no comentara nada sino sería él personalmente quien le diría la noticia a sus amigos, su representante y cuñado-buenos días suichi me alegro que estés mucho mejor estoy muy contenta, ya dimos el comunicado de prensa sobre tu salud, pero me extraño que nos hubieras citado para esta junta ¿Qué pasa? Así mismo quiero que me expliques el porqué no quieres contestar ninguna llama de yuki ¿Qué acaso se pelearon otra vez?-todos estaban sentados y veían al peli rosa esperando con ansias lo que debía decir ya que suichi en los últimos días había estado muy sospechoso, eso los preocupaba tal era el misterio que ni siquiera quería hablar con su adorado novio a pesar de que no habían peleado y su relación estaba mejor que nunca, ¿Cuál era el motivo del misterio de suichi shindo? , ese era el día de la revelación-Eto… los he reunido aquí para decirles algo muy delicado pero a la vez muy emocionante que me está sucediendo y tal vez con esto pueda responder a sus preguntas, lo que pasa es que estoy…..

-que ¿embarazado?……-todos gritaban al unisonó-pero ¿como sucedió esto?-se preguntaba K con una mano en la cara-Pe pe pe ro ro ro ¿Qué haremos ahora? La gente que dirá-preguntaba seguru con mucho miedo- mientras que suichi revoloteaba por toda la oficina aventando flores por todos lados, mika estaba emocionada y lloraba de felicidad, sakano le estaban echando aire con unas hojas-¿what up, but..?, la prensa nos acosara, los fans estarán encima de nosotros, estaremos en el ojo del huracán, la publicidad estará sobre nosotros, estaremos muy presionados, reflectores por todas partes, entrevistas a diestra y siniestra, tendremos que mejorar la seguridad para que nadie se le acerque a suichi, siempre he dicho que falta mucha seguridad aquí, tal vez ya haya paparazzi justo frente a nosotros-para esto el manager ya había sacado su magnum y estaba amenazando a todos se acercaba a la ventana la abría y empezaba a disparar a todos lados, de repente volteo, because hiro tu estas muy calmado¿ ya lo sabías, verdad? Dime como sucedió esto no puedo creerlo- k ya le había puesto la magnum en la boca a hiro-Cálmate K, bueno era de esperarse tenemos la tarde libre, yuki en las mañanas está solo y nada más se la pasa escribiendo, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara suichi y yuki le ponen muy dur…..- hiro sintió el golpeen su cabeza muy fuerte-Cállate hiro, debes respetarme ahora que soy un templo de vida, ¿Qué van a decir los bebes de ti?-be be be be be sssssss-seguru exclamaba mucho muy nervioso-oopss se me paso decirle además de la maravillosa noticia que son dos pequeños que vienen en camino dos mini yukis no es emocionante- exclamaba suichi mientras se sobaba la panza, la cual ni siquiera se le notaban los casi 4 meses de embarazo -Quuuuueeeeee no puede ser cuñadin vaya que sí le ponen, para que hayan sido dos es que mi hermano no te ha de dejar ni siquiera dormir, pero te felicito la alegría que le va a dar al viejo, tal vez el legado de los Eusuegi no muera después de todo, pero dime ¿ya sabe yuki de esto, no creo que le guste la idea?-le preguntaba tat mientras le seguía echando aire a seguru el cual se había desmayado después de saber que serian dos-Bueno eso es por eso que los he reunido aquí, ustedes han sido mi familia todos estos años han visto como he luchado por yuki y a pesar de todo lo difícil que ha sido combinar eso con mi carrera, por eso les quería pedir un favor !no quiero que le digan nada a nadie!, esto debe ser un secreto mi caso aunque es un secreto a voces que nuestra sociedad está cambiando la gente aun no lo acepta, no quiero que me señale, ni mucho menos a mis bebes de ser una abominación, así como poner en mal el renombre de la compañía por eso mika- san quiero tu apoyo como jefa y hermana que eres para mi, ¿quiero que sea una sorpresa para yuki?, no me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando sepa la noticia, de que al fin tendremos la familia, que veremos crecer a nuestros hijos y los guiaremos por este mundo, así como sabrán la gran familia que somos ¿ no lo creen?- cuando suichi salió de su trance por el discurso que daba se dio cuenta que todos estaban emocionados y estaban llorando-Etoo..¿Qué pasa?-suichi no puedo creer que hayan madurado tanto y me emociona el gran amor que le tienes a mi hermano por eso prometo que te apoyare en tus decisiones- le decía mika mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba , cuando se dio cuenta todos estaba abrazando a suichi y lloraban-Chicos cálmense se supone que yo debo de ser el más sensible por mi estado-les indicaba suichi mientras se estaba poniéndose morado.

l-Vaya creo que todo salió muy bien ¿verdad hiro?- mientras recordaba lo que mika le había dicho-_esta bien suichi no le diremos nada a nuestro hermano será una promesa, es más no te preocupes por el nuevo disco, de acuerdo al tiempo podremos hacerlo sin ningún contratiempo, darás a luz a tus hijos y bad luck tendrá a su tercer disco_.

-Suichi, pero ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?-mientras se subían al automóvil de hiro- es un poco extraño, me siento muy bien, estoy tomando las vitaminas prenatales que me dio azumi, me alimento sanamente y ni una señal de ascos y mareos, puedo decirte que al fin soy muy feliz y nada lo puede evitar hiro, nadie-le sonreía a su amigo mientras emprendían su camino a casa.

Ya solo faltaban dos semanas para la llegada de yuki, suichi se alegraba al llegar a casa y escuchar aunque sea su voz en la contestadora llena de mensajes de regaño continuo y contándole el cómo le estaba yendo, sin embargo la felicidad de suichi duraría poco, en un paseo con hiro, ayaka por un parque obviamente iban disfrazados ya que la gente podría reconocerlos al final del paseo, suichi se le iban lo ojos al ver a los niños jugar con sus padres y sabia que así sería su vida a lado de su yuki- Voy por unos helados, por favor ayaka cuida que suichi no empiece a llorar como la ultima vez, me dio mucha vergüenza- hiro no me regañes, me puse triste, con razón- por dios suichi solo porque dices que ese niño te miro feo, eres un baka-decía mientras iba a un puesto de helados- vaya que si tengo mucho calor, suichi tu te debes sentir peor en tu estado dice que da más calor, ¿es cierto?- le preguntaba ayaka-Pues la verdad si aunque no tengo mucho tiempo y me siento bien, si me da mucho calor, tengo que poner el clima de la casa a casi 10 grados por que las noches no soporto el calor, ayaka-chan ya deberías embarazarte, para que mis hijos tengan con quien jugar-le indicaba suichi sonriendo-¡Si tienes razón¡, al verte tan feliz me dan muchas ganas-ambos empezaron a reír-sabes se me antojo un refresco también, ¿quieres uno?- le preguntaba suichi-Si por favor porque me dio sed - le sonreía ayaka- veré si alcanzo a hiro- suichi se dirigía a donde estaba su amigo-hiro se quedo impactado al ver unas revistas-Hiro ¿que haces esos helados? se va a deshacer-hiro volteo muy desencajado-hiro ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntaba suichi muy preocupado-Nada vámonos que los helados se van a deshacer-hiro empujaba a suichi- si pero quiero unos refrescos también, así que déjame pedirlos-suichi trataba de hacer un lado a hiro-No debes de comer mucho azúcar, ya con los helados es suficiente-hiro trataba de ocultarle algo, suichi se dio cuenta-tienes razón vamos- cuando empezaron a caminar suichi se quedo atrás de él y regreso al puesto, hiro se dio cuenta y trato de detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde, suichi vio las portadas de las revistas, lo que veía no lo podía creer, las portadas de las revistas era fotos muy comprometedoras de yuki y harumi, en primera plano se veía una foto de suichi y yuki rota a la mitad en el encabezado decía: La pareja más solida del espectáculo se separa el motivo: infidelidad de eiri yuki, suichi se quedo perplejo había muchas fotos se yuki con harumi muchas de ellas en distintos escenarios, los encabezados eran muchos asi como las suposiciones: la distancia gano, yuki se canso de las giras del vocalista, la relación se enfrió, harumi fue su antigua novia, amor de lejos, falta de atención de suichi a la relación, etc,- Vaya esto es terrible ya viste no puedo creer que yuki-san haya engañado al lindo de suichi, me niego a creerlo, pero tal vez así sea mejor la verdad es que yuki siempre le hace muchos desprecios a suichi, espero que kami-sama ayude en estos momentos a suichi el no fallo fue este escritor de quinta- decía una chica que estaba leyendo la revista con sus amigas-Tal vez todo es un error yuki-san siempre ha dicho abiertamente que ama a suichi, además quién diablos esa tal harumi, vas a ver que todo se va a aclarar-las chicas del colegio se alejaba alegando, suichi aun seguía contemplando las fotos sin embargo hubo una que le llamo mucho la atención yuki estaba abrazando a harumi y se veía claramente que se estaban dando un beso, no podía ser un fotomontaje había sido tomada cuando suichi fue a ver a yuki la foto revelaba el lobby del hotel recordaba muy bien como iba vestido yuki ese día pues lo había atesorado en su mente pues pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo viera y quería guardarlo en su memoria y de acuerdo al reloj que estaba atrás de ellos solo habia pasado una hora de que lo había ido a dejar al aeropuerto, suichi compro todas las revistas comenzó a caminar a donde estaba hiro y ayaka-Esto no puede ser yuki no me engañaría, el me lo prometió ¿me ama? no puede hacerme esto, no ahora esto es un error no puede ser, es imposible ¿hiro verdad que esto no es cierto? Yo lo amo, no me puede fallar, el no me haría daño, yuki me ama ¿verdad hiro, verdad ayaka?-las lagrimas de suichi comenzaba a rodar por sus mejillas, las gruesas lagrimas no paraban suichi se tomaba su brazo a hiro mientras el peli rosa se torturaba con las fotos de ambos-esto va a ser un escándalo, suichi no debes de sacar tus conclusiones hasta que hables con yuki- le explicaba ayaka- en verdad el te ama y no te podría hacer algo así definitivamente no lo creo- ayaka se acercaba a suichi, pero de repente suichi soltó las revistas-¡suichi que te pasa! – gritaba hiro mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte se su amigo-rápido vamos al auto debemos ir al hospital esto no me gusta- ambos corrieron hiro llevaba a suichi el cual estaba muy pálido. Llegaron al hospital y suichi ingreso inmediatamente ayaka había llamado a la dra. Azumi, hiro llamo a todos, los primeros en llegar fueron Tatsuha y Sakuma, después k y noriko, mika llego junto con seguru, sakano llego al final, pues la prensa ya empezaba a resguardar la entrada de la disquera el rumor de la separación de la pareja estaba corriendo como pólvora, todos estaban muy preocupados por suichi, mika había pensado llamar a yuki para que regresara, pero tal vez no era el momento hasta que la doctora le dijera algo, paso mucho rato para que azumi saliera-Dra. Azumi ¿Cómo esta suichi?- le grito hiro muy preocupado-Bueno lo trajeron muy a tiempo-azumi les explico la situación de que suichi se tenía que quedar en observación al parecer el impacto de la noticia había hecho que su presión y una fiebre se elevaran a un punto por demás peligroso alta para los bebes, así que lo dejarían en observación hasta que se estabilizara, pero suichi estaba muy triste aun en su delirio estaba llamando a yuki-san, pero en lo que cabía estaba estable-vayan a descansar el está en estos momentos durmiendo no se preocupen por él, nosotros estaremos al pendientes, descansen y vuelvan en la mañana-le pedía amablemente azumi, al estar un poco más tranquilos – mika yo creo que es pertinente que yuki regrese, debemos de avisarle de esto, se va a enojar más por que no le dijimos nada- le decía tatsuha-No podemos, acuérdate que le hicimos una promesa a suichi, además mañana la tv y las revistas solo hablaran de las fotos de yuki con harumi, pero no puedo creer que yuki haya engañado a suichi no lo entiendo-indicaba mika muy mortificada-¿crees que sea todo un engaño?-preguntaba hiro-bueno para ser un fotomontaje está muy bien hecho, pero no se solo nuestro aniki lo sabe no podemos saber la verdad hasta que vuelva y se enfrente con suichi, yo confío en él, lo que tiene con suichi es verdadero-expresaba tatsuha muy seguro, Sakuma se le acerco y lo abrazo- yo te apoyo tatsuha na no da- le decía Sakuma mientras todos empezaban a caminar. Después de un par de días de observación azumi regaño a suichi por poner en peligro a los bebes con su comportamiento, le recordó que debe de estar tranquilo y relajado y debe esperar para hablar con yuki al respecto y no sacar concusiones apresuradas, se retiro de a habitación para arreglar sus papeles de alta -Tienen razón debo de hablar con yuki no puedo dudar de él, todo se arreglara estoy seguro estaremos bien ya lo verán, perdón por ponerlos en peligro lo siento-le habla a sus bebes y empezaba a llorar-suichi ¿Por qué lloras, animo veras que todo una confusión cálmate, debes de ponerte feliz falta menos para que yuki regrese- suichi el cual estaba ya listo para irse- asi es además yo te cuidare mi querido cuñado mi aniki me estará muy agradecido por cuidar su más grande tesoro, te cocinare, limpiare y cuídate hasta que el regrese, espero que te parezca esto- le preguntaba tatsuha-pero ¿y Sakuma- san, no me digas que se volvieron a pelear?-sorprendido suichi por la actitud protectora de su cuñado-Para nada todo esta mejor que nunca, pero es que el salió de improviso fuera de la ciudad y va a tardar unos días y como no me gusta quedarme solo, espero no te importe mi compañía, total mi hermano ya te hizo lo que te tenia que hacer ¿o no?, verdad niños-le decía tatsuha a la barriga de suichi, suichi sonreía un poco después de haber llorado tanto en esas noches en el hospital temiendo que algo entre yuki y suichi hubiera terminado, debía hablar con el pero tendría que esperar. Cuando llegaron al departamento y se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, suichi vio que la contestadora tenía varios mensajes, todos eran de yuki el cual hablaba muy preocupado diciendo que le había llegado el rumor de que estaba en el hospital pero que mika le habia negado todo, que solamente ere un rumor pero no ocurría nada malo y estaba mejor que nunca, cuando suichi termino de escuchar el mensaje de yuki se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar amargamente, tatsuha lo escuchaba desde la cocina-Suichi cálmate recuerda que le hace mal a los bebes, no debes de apresurarte espera que yuki regrese y te explicara todo, así que ve a tomar un baño y cuando salgas cenaremos,¿ de acuerdo?- suichi se seco las lagrimas – gracias, tat te agradezco mucho que estés conmigo en estos momentos, si no hubieras venido conmigo el departamento se me haría muy grande y la espera me consumiría, gracias-suichi se retira a tomar un baño.


	14. Chapter 13

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 13**

Los días después de la publicación de aquellas fotos fueron un verdadero martirio para todos, nadie podía entrar y salir tanto de su casa como de producciones Ng, todos aquellos cercanos a la pareja eran abordados principalmente por la prensa y perseguidos a todas parte por los paparazzi, a donde quiera que fuese, tal era el asedio que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban en la disquera y cuando salían tenían que hacerlos muy bien resguardados, sobre todo Suichi el cual debía de tener mucho cuidado entre los jaloneos con la prensa ya que una vez estuvo a punto de caerse si no es porque hiro lo atrapo la caída le pudo provocar un aborto inminente y frente a todo el público se hubieran enterado de su tierno secreto solo Suichi era el que sufría esto, ya que la gira de yuki se había alargado un par de días más y en estados unidos se daba por hecho que la pareja ya estaba separada desde hace mucho y que ambos empezaban a rehacer su vida, yuki con la desconocida para todos de harumi y Suichi empezaba a salir con el hermano de yuki , los encabezados de las revistas del corazón decían:_ la pareja de oro de Japón se separa y todo queda en familia_, ya que llamaba mucho la atención de tat estuviera siempre con Suichi, yuki no se ponía celoso porque tat le había explicado que como Sakuma había salido de la ciudad no quería estar tan solo y ambos se harían compañía, claro tat no le había dicho a su hermano la gravedad del asunto menos que pronto sería padre, eso se lo dejaría a Suichi, ya con la cuenta regresiva ya solo quedaba unos días para el arribo de yuki después de un poco más de tres meses de gira muy ardua e intensa, Suichi estaba muy nervioso y feliz no podía esperar a ver la cara de su querido novio cuando le diera la noticia y sobre todo porque estaba esperando que llegara para hacer un ultrasonido y ver el sexo de los bebes ya que con sus diecisiete semanas ya era tiempo, pero muy en el fondo quería saber si es cierto ese rumor su llegada marcaria el punto final de su agonía-Vaya Yuki al fin se acabo la gira, solo la entrevista de mañana y estaremos ya pronto en el avión con destino a Japón viajaremos ligeros vez que buena idea tuve de mandar el equipaje por delante aunque el costo es extra no batallaremos con eso al llegar a Tokio todos cansados por el viaje y al fin podrás ver a tu amado Suichi ¿ no te da gusto?- le decía hiyo-La verdad es que extraño mucho a ese baka ya no espero la hora de estar solos para darle du….-¡callate yuki!-le gritaba hiyo muy ruborizada- la verdad es que estoy ansioso de llegar a casa por fin, quiero estar con Suichi y espero no volverme a separar mucho de el otra vez, y sobre todo quiero saber si es obra de harumi todo este revuelo de chismes de nuestra supuesta separación, aunque me imagino que la llegada haya será todo un caos la prensa preguntando, sabría más de la situación sino fuera que en las últimas semanas suichi no ha querido hablar conmigo de seguro por alguna de sus tonterías y estoy con el pendiente si harumi no le ha dicho nada de lo que paso aquí, ya vez que las cosas no terminaron como ella quería, ¿Por qué se fue tan pronto de Estados Unidos?-le comentaba a hiyo mientras encendía un cigarro-Bueno tu estas muy confiando, pero yo no tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto, con lo que paso y harumi se quedo tan como si nada no lo puedo creer ¿ a dónde se fue todo su esfuerzo?.

Al final de un día de mucho trabajo suichi y tat llegaron al departamento-vaya creí que no llegaríamos, tal parece que no se cansan de tantas insistencia y acoso ¿tú qué crees suichi?-preguntaba tat al peli rosa, pero suichi no le contestaba se quedo inmóvil solo mirando la nada y cayo lentamente sobre la duela del departamento del cansancio que traia-Sabes Tatsuha lo único que me tiene en pie es el regreso de yuki para que detenga todo esto, no aguanto la presión de las preguntas de todos, la insistencia de querer saber de nuestra vida, de los problemas que nos han metido porque sin querer escuche la pelea que tuviste con Sakuma y estoy muy avergonzado por eso, que se metan en la vida de mis amigos, el de salir y comer donde yo quiera sin que tenga que huir del lugar, de poder disfrutar de este momento en el que estoy viviendo tranquilamente sin presiones, del salir con escolta porque me pueden hacer daño y poner en peligro a mis bebes y sobre todo sabes que ya hice cuatro meses de embarazo y ni siquiera una sonaja he comprado porque solo están encima de mí, por eso estoy tan feliz de que yuki regrese y que aclare todo este embrollo - Tatsuha le daba un abrazo ya falta poco y sé que el calmara todo esto, animo no debes ponerte así recuerda a mis sobrinitos, tatsuha lo llevo a su recamara y lo recostó después de tanto llorar se quedo profundamente dormido-pobre de mi cuñado creí que el no quejarse tanto era solo para tranquilizarnos y darnos la pantalla de que no nos preocupáramos, pero tal vez con este arranque le sirvió para tranquilizarse y descargar todo lo que traía, hermano date prisa- mientras Tatsuha limpiaba la mesa.

Por la mañana siguiente suichi se levanto más relajado y más animado que en otros días- vaya suichi si que estas mucho mejor se te ve un buen semblante te felicito y me da mucho gusto-le decía hiro el cual había llegado para desayunar con ellos ya que Tatsuha le había marcado en la noche porque estaba preocupado por la actitud que tomo suichi-si lo sé siento mucho por la preocupación que le hice pasar, pero ahora que solo falta poco para que yuki regrese estoy más que contento, pero antes debo de arreglar mi anillo para que no me regañe-suichi comenzó a brincar de un lugar para otro-vaya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, al terminar de desayunar sonó el timbre suichi fue a abrir, pero se quedo muy sorprendido de quien era-¡tu!- exclamaba suichi-Buenos días suichi –era harumi la que estaba frente a el-¿Qué quieres harumi?-le preguntaba muy enojado -¿vengo a platicar contigo de algo muy importante y a resolverte algunas dudas que de seguro traes o me equivoco?-le decía harumi de manera muy directa, suichi la dejo pasar a la sala, hiro y Tatsuha se dieron cuenta de quién era y permanecieron con la puerta de la cocina entre abierta para ver y oir perfectamente lo que aquella zorra le iba a decir de yuki, suichi le sirvió un poco de te-Bueno ante todo suichi lo que te vengo a decir sobre los chismes que se había generado entre yuki y yo, suichi quiero que sepas que yuki esta jugando con tus sentimientos - suichi se quedo escuchando con mucha atención - bueno como viste yuki y yo estuvimos todos estos meses junto en la gira esto nos sirvió para ver cuando habíamos madurado de la ultima vez que nos vimos y aunque al principio no había sucedido nada con el transcurso del tiempo empezamos a sentir atracción uno por el otro nuevamente, hubo varios momentos donde estuvimos a punto de ceder yo recordaba que tu lo esperabas e impedía que yuki continuara, sin embargo sucedió lo que era inevitable paso antes de que tu llegaras a Ámsterdam, ¿recuerdas aquella prenda que encontraste que lo más seguro debajo de la cama?, eso era mío yuki me dijo que ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti, ya que él se había esforzado por enamorarse de ti, hablo algo de olvidar el pasado empezar de nuevo y no sabía si era amor de verdad o solo el agradecimiento por haber estado a tu lado todo este tiempo, el quería tener una vida como cualquiera, ese día que llegaste yuki me lo confesó, las flores que encontraste en la habitación eran las que él me había mandado y se las regrese todas ya que él vive contigo no es correcto sin embargo continuamos con nuestras salidas, pero no contábamos con que nos estaban vigilando, suichi siento decirte que efectivamente yuki y yo salimos muchas veces lo siento mucho, estoy tan apenada por esto pero tú sabes como yuki te envuelve, tu mismo lo has de saber estoy tan arrepentida, nos hicimos amantes-Cállate, eso es mentira yuki no pudo haberme engañado contigo, el mismo me dijo que tu no significaste nada en su vida y ahora me dices que son amantes, no te creo-le recriminaba suichi- Así que no me crees ,¿Por qué crees que no llego la fecha señalada, es porque no sabe como terminar su relación contigo, no sabe que estoy en estos momentos contigo confesándote de lo nuestro , debes de aceptar tu derrota suichi quiero que dejes a yuki, más que nada por esto-suichi estiro la mano para tomar un papel de los laboratorios del centro de especialidades de Tokio, pero suichi se sorprendió de lo que veía pues se le hacía muy familiar-suichi estoy embarazada de yuki, como podrás confirmarlo con esos exámenes, no te puedo engañar con esto, ya que el centro de especialidades es una de las instituciones más prestigiadas del país y no cometen errores, tengo dos mes de embarazo y la oportunidad de darle un hijo al hombre que amo, el está muy contento y quiere formar una familia conmigo y…-el peli rosa le tiro los exámenes-Eso es mentira yuki a mi me dijo que no quería formar una familia nunca y ahora me sales con que quiere una familia contigo, crees que soy idiota-suichi sorbió un poco de te –Suichi entiende yuki no quiere formar una familia contigo, a pesar de que puedas ser fértil, ¿dime qué clase de familia anormal serían?, nuestra sociedad no ve bien eso tus hijos serian discriminados como yuki fue cuando era pequeño se tuvo que ir del país solo, dime ¿quién crees de los dos tendría más oportunidades para darle una familia normal?-hiro tuvo que agarrar a tat que estaba a punto de salir a golpear a harumi, por otro lado suichi se quedó pensando en la verdad de aquellas palabras suichi no podría creer que haya sido tan egoísta en pensar únicamente en su felicidad y no pensé en los verdaderos sentimientos de el, de su miedo a que la historia se repitiera y nuestros hijos sufrieran de esa manera-Aun así se que en el pasado yuki estuvo solo, esta vez no es así yo estoy a su lado y lo que debamos pasar lo haremos juntos por que aunque me vengas a decir todas estas cosas no puedo dudar de él, y si esperas un hijo de él como lo muestran estos exámenes yo mismo me encargare que yuki lo reconozca y siempre procure de él, pero no por eso debes de creer que va a querer estar a tu lado simplemente por ese hecho y aunque no lo quieras aceptar el me ama y debes de entenderlo de una vez este amor que yuki y yo nos tenemos no es fácil de destruir-sentencio suichi a harumi con sus palabras-No crees en lo que te estoy diciendo está bien haya tu, trate de mermar tu pena, pero te aseguro que yo voy a ganar la guerra suichi y lamentablemente seré yo quien te vea sufrir y llorar pero por culpa de tu terquedad cada quien forja su propio destino y si tú decidiste seguir con yuki a pesar de lo que te estoy diciendo no digas que no te advertí, no necesito ser adivina para saber que sufrirás la peor desilusión de tu vida, aun así me gustaría que vinieras a nuestra boda como nuestro invitado de honor, a por cierto se me olvidaba decirte si todo lo que te dije no es suficiente para que te separes de el, te lo advierto si yuki Eiri no es mio no es de nadie prefiero verlo muerto que cerca de ti, un accidente puede suceder en cualquier instante, no se a yuki aun le gusta manejar a exceso de velocidad en su mercedes, ¿qué tal si algún día le fallan los frenos como aquella vez cuando te fue a dejar a la disquera o me equivoco? eso es muy fácil o ¿aun sigue siendo alérgico no es así?s en su lugar ¿a, pero que no es alérgico a las aspirinas? Aunque me gusta mejor el choque - harumi se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a la puerta, suichi se quedo pálido con aquellas palabras que pronuncio-Harumi, ¿cómo puedes decir eso, si tu lo amas no debería pensar de esa forma a…-harumi lo miro y exclamo-Por lo mismo que lo amo prefiero verlo muerto que cerca de ti, no puedo creer que el te escogió a ti, en vez de a mi, además creo que tienes razón tal vez seria mejor eliminarte a ti de en medio, es más fácil, pero yuki sospecharía de mi es lo más seguro, pero si tu no me dejaras otra solución, no me queda más que eliminarlo a el eso me dejaría la satisfacción de verte sufrir el resto de tu vida, o no pensándolo bien ¿ porque no lo pensé antes?, tienes muchos amigos el lindo hiro que bonito color de cabello tiene el rojo es muy llamativo, se que le gusta dar largos paseos en moto, a K le gusta andar disparando a diestra y siniestra, no sé ¿Qué tal y se encuentra con un francotirador que no falle? , seguru y sakano viven solos verdad sus familias están lejos o que tal la pequeña kirimi se que últimamente mika con su nuevo puesto no le dedica mucho tiempo la guardería puede cometer un error y dársela a alguien que no es su mamá, piénsalo no solo que puedo herir con yuki, están otras gentes a las que quieres, eso te ganarías por interponerte entre yuki y yo, y no creas que estoy jugando, los tengo vigilados a todos, tu decides, bueno suichi me dio gusto verte, gracias por el te estuvo muy rico , dicen que el té verde ayudan a los bebes en estado gestante a la formación de su cerebro, pero se que mi hijo se pareceré de inteligente a su padre, ¿ o tu qué crees, suichi?-preguntándole de modo muy sarcástico-Creo que será un bebé muy hermoso y espero que de todo corazón se parezca a mi yuki, cuídate mucho harumi yo le daré tus saludos a yuki-mientras el pelirosa le hacia una reverencia, harumi cerró la puerta hiro y tat salieron de la cocina-donde esta esa imbécil quiero verla para borrarle de su rostro esa sonrisa de satisfacción y darle una patada por el trasero nunca me cayó bien como se atreve a amenazarte ¿qué clase de persona es?-gritaba tat mientras iba hacia la puerta-suichi ¿qué te pasa?-grito hiro y a la vez tat volteo repentinamente suichi estaba parado en medio de la sala sus lagrimas escurrían sin cesar su mirada estaba en otro lado dio un sorbo de té contemplo la taza -Estas son las tazas favoritas de yuki, siempre le gusta que le sirva en alguna de estas tazas-murmuraba suichi, cuando de repente su cara cambio de aspecto de una tierna sonrisa a un dolor indescriptible -maldito seas Eiri Eusegui-al pronunciar estas palabras suichi arrojo violentamente la taza y todo el juego de te, gritaba maldiciendo a yuki una y otra vez llorando desconsoladamente-No puedo creer que me engañaste y yo te creí como un estúpido y hasta ahora me entere de la verdad, y por si fuera poco me amenaza si solo fuera a mi no habría problema pero en este estado en el que estoy no puedo correr riesgos y no puedo exponer a mis amigos, tengo que alejarme de el, pero ¿Qué será de mi vida sin el? y-el peli rosa se dejo caer en medio de la sala, mientras sus amigos lo observaban con mucha tristeza y escuchaban toda clase de insultos en contra del escritor -suichi no debes de dejarte intimar por esa mujer no creo que haga nada , perro que ladra no muerde, debes de perder la fe, sabes que harumi esta obsesionada con yuki, tal vez mintió en todo lo que te dijo, tu eres lo más importante para él y no te pongas así recuerda están tus hijos si no te tranquilizas va a pasar lo de la ultima vez y hasta puedes perderlos,! suichi reacciona por favor¡ nosotros trataremos de cuidarnos y tomar precauciones le dire a K con lo que te amenazo y de seguro nos pondrá guardaespaldas, pero suichi cálmate por favor- en tono suplicante le hablaba hiro-Si, cuñis además recuerda ustedes están comprometidos o ¿acaso olvidaste su propuesta tan rápido?-le preguntaba tat mientras lo abrazaba-cuando el regrese todo quedara solucionado y solamente esto será un mal recuerdo hasta tal vez te rías de el, así como me paso con Sakuma, yo sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos y mira sucedió, así que arriba esos ánimos suichi por mis sobrinos y debes de confiar en yuki y en su promesa no le des importancia a lo que dijo harumi-al pronunciar esas palabras suichi se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos, hiro estaba por marcarle a azumi pero reacciono de una manera que no esperaba- Se acabo no pienso seguir llorando por un hombre el cual solo le hace daño a las personas que lo aman, ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir peleando con el y por el ¡ Que todo se vaya al demonio! En estos momentos no pensare en mi si no en ellos, gracias chicos pero ahora se que es lo que debo de hacer –mientras el vocalista le sonreía como si nada, hiro y tat se quedaron sorprendidos y se vieron unos a otros-Suichi ¿Qué rápido te recuperas?, harumi acaba de venir a decirte unas cosas de yuki hasta hace unos momentos , por eso estas llorando y fíjate hasta rompiste el juego favorito de te de yuki-le indicaba hiro enseñándole el desastre que había hecho-Etoooooo….¡No puede ser! Yuki me va a matar es su juego favorito, soy un idiota, voy por una escoba y recogedor para levantarlo chicos me van a tener que acompañar a comprar otro juego de te, recuerdo que la otra vez le gusto uno era muy caro pero valía la pena, así cuando le diga ya no se enojara mucho- suichi se levanto e iba a la cocina- Es cierto tat dijiste que me llevarías al joyero para la compostura de la sortija me queda un poco grande, si no también me va a regañar por eso y no quiero que se enoje, ¿verdad?-suichi volteo a ver a sus amigos los cuales estaban muy sorprendidos con la actitud de el cantante hiro y tat veían como su amigo recogía su propio desastre de repente sonó el celular de hiro- bueno- el guitarrista entro a la cocina a contestar la llamada, mientras tat le ayudaba a recoger a su cuñado-gracias tat, oye vamos con el joyero de una vez, ¿te parece?- mientras suichi le ponía una cara de chibi -suichi era k, dice que mañana en la tarde tenemos una junta urgente todos los de la banda en Ng, así que no se te olvide, al parecer por como escuche a K es muy serio-Eto… ¿que pasara?, bueno vamos a ver al joyero de una vez ¿me acompañan?-ambos amigos asintieron en señal afirmativa.


	15. Chapter 14

Los personajes de la grandiosa serie gravitation no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no a maky Murakami y no pretendo fines de ningún tipo con tomar sus grandiosos personajes.

**Capitulo 14**

Tatsuha había guiado a suichi y a hiro de manera incógnita hacia el centro comercial del distrito de Shinjuku donde se encontraba diversos locales de ropa de bebe para que suichi empezara a comprar y no se le viniera en tiempo encima sin embargo pasaron el puesto de uno de los más importantes joyeros de la región el señor Akira Toriyami, Suichi lo recordó porque por dentro de la caja tenia su nombre grabado, recordó que yuki cuando le hablo de el le mostraba cierta admiración con respecto a su arte pero lo que suichi no sabia que el era el encargado de realizar algunas creaciones para yuki para aquellas personas con las que llegaba a vivir para tenerlas un poco contentas aunque fuera solo un tiempo, de acuerdo a la persona era lo que el novelista manda a realizar, podría decirse que en sus viejos tiempo el fue un gran cliente, pero a causa de suichi llegara a su vida y trajo esa estabilidad que el requería sus encargos desaparecieron y solo creaba cosas para el uso personal de yuki, hasta el mismo señor akira se sintió my contento por yuki ya que le habrá tomado mucho cariño, suichi sintió curiosidad y vio unas pequeñas esclavas para bebe las cuales le llamaron la atención para niño y para niña-Eto… si compro esto y si son niños los dos me voy a quedar con una, pero si son niñas…maldición no se que hacer y aun debo de esperar para saber que son, al no ver a suichi por ninguna parte sus amigos regresaron a donde estaba tatsuha recordó el lugar no le comentaría nada a suichi de que el era el encargado en ocasiones de írselas dejar personalmente a los amantes de su hermano sus regalos, claro que hasta el mismo tatsuha perdió la cuenta de cuantas personas habían sido amantes de yuki, pero esta vez era diferente porque su hermano había sentado cabeza y ya no recorría cuanta cama quería-buenos tardes Sr. Akira ¿ como esta?- entro tat con mucha confianza al local-vaya joven tatsuha hace cuanto tiempo que no lo veo por aquí me da mucho gusto y dígame ¿ De seguro viene por el anillo de compromiso de que su hermano mando a hacer?, es un encargo que hizo su hermano porque hace un par de meses antes de que se fuera de gira vino con su prometida la Señorita Harumi a escoger su anillo, así que era inevitable esa separación me sorprendió por el se veía muy contento como hace mucho que no lo veía así con el y de repente se va a casar con una chica, lo siento mucho por el joven suichi-suichi se quedo estupefacto-Pero dime ¿ a que ha venido joven tatsuha?- mientras el sr akira de colocaba sus lentes-solo vine a ver con mis amigos solamente eso-, tatsuha y hiro se quedaron viendo el rostro de suichi-y dijo que este anillo era especial para mí hasta en eso me engaño, tenía la idea de que ya era alguien especial en su vida, creo que esto es una pesadilla no puedo creer la clase de persona he estado viviendo y de quien me enamore como un tonto me engañe -las lagrimas volvieron a comenzar a recorrer las mejillas del vocalista su mirada no podía ser vista ya que escondía su dolor a causa de los lentes oscuros que portaba saliendo deprisa del local, se sentó en una banca, tocando su vientre- ¿tu sabias de esto tatsuha?-le murmuraba hiro al hermano de yuki-No para nada, desde hace tiempo yuki es cliente de aquí pero de haber sabido que esto pasaría mejor no traigo a suichi no se cómo reaccionara-le murmuraba a hiro el cual se acerco a suichi y se sentó a su lado suichi lo tomo de la mano y lo apretó, hiro volteo a verlo vio como seguía llorando el camino de regreso suichi venía muy callado a pesar de que hiro y tat venían haciéndole platica cuando se encontraban frente al edificio donde vivía-hiro te veo mañana en la junta, gracias amigo por acompañarme hoy, te lo agradezco mucho, no te preocupes voy a estar bien-le exclamaba el vocalista al pelirojo-está bien, te veo mañana, hiro subió a su auto y se marcho - tatsuha ¿podrías ir a comprar por favor un poco de helado de vainilla a nuestra nevería favorita?-tat se quedo sorprendido- pero suichi eso está al otro lado de la ciudad-suichi le acerco una llaves-Lo que pasa es que tus sobrinos tienen hambre de eso y como su tío los quiere mucho lo va a hacer ¿verdad?, además vas en moto no vas a tardar mucho-al no querer tat tomo rumbo hacia el encargo de suichi, mientras este subía por los elevadores, cuando de repente vio a unas personas de uniforme enfrente de su departamento-no puede ser de nuevo reporteros, hasta cuando se cansaran de todo esto, y hoy que no me siento de humor maldición- unos tipos se acercaron a suichi-¿usted es el señor suichi shindo?-preguntaba uno de los uniformados-si que se le ofrece si es para una entrevista ya hubo un comunicado y eso es todo-el pelirosa empezaba la abrir la puerta-No señor no es eso, venimos del aeropuerto a dejar estas maletas del señor yuki eiri, y necesitamos que nos firme de recibo-¡ vaya si son muchas y se ven muy pesadas!-exclamo suichi –tal vez es por eso que las mando antes para que no le estorbaran- suichi intento cargar una , pero se reacciono inmediato no podía cargar por su situación-Los molesto si me ayudan a meterlas a mi departamento es que son muchas-los chicos le ayudaron y suichi les dio propina al cerrar la puerta y ver las maletas delante de el sintió una gran alegría pues yuki llegaría pronto solo faltaba un día y lo vería, sin mucho esfuerzo llevo de uno a uno las maletas a la recamara, las abrió recordando lo ordenado que era yuki con sus cosas la maleta estaba ordenada perfectamente, suichi saco la ropa y la fue guardando en cada uno de los cajones toda estaba limpia guardo toda la ropa iba caminando en el pasillo cuando vio que solo quedaba una maleta-Vaya maldito yuki ¿pero cuantas maletas compro? Y por si no fuera poco compro tanta ropa- llevo la ultima maleta al cuarto y para sorpresa de suichi seguía siendo ropa-vaya no veo ningún recuerdo para mi por ningún lado, bueno pero eso que importa a esta altura creo que es lo de menos ya me dio tantas sorpresas en estos días-tomo una de las camisas de yuki la desdoblo y la esta oliendo dejando que unas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, pero algo llamo su atención-un dvd, la etiqueta dice que es para mí ¿qué será? tal vez de alguna entrevista vamos a ver-suichi encendió el aparato introdujo el disco, espero a que cargara, pero cuanto vio su contenido se quedo inmóvil lo apago, arrojo el control remoto se quedo sentado al filo de la cama y comenzó a llorar desesperado, la camisa que tenía en sus manos la rompió-eres un maldito bastardo yuki, por más que quise negar y olvidar todo para tratar de no sentir este dolor tan inmenso que siento en mi corazón recuerdo todas tu palabras, el amor que decías que sentías por mi y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer? - cuando suichi se trato de levantar del piso sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre, el dolor era muy incomodo que no dejo moverlo un instante-por favor no, por dios no mis bebes no me los quites es lo único verdadero que me queda-el dolor que suichi sentía iba disminuyendo poco a poco pero aun persistía-¿Dónde está mi celular- suichi buscaba a su alrededor el móvil tratando de no moverse mucho al encontrar el móvil marco a la su doctora-bueno azumi habla suichi se que es un poco tarde pero sabes no me siento muy bien, por favor ¿puedes venir a mi casa?, gracias, por favor anota la dirección. Rato después llego azumi suichi ya se movia un poco más paso a la recamara y le hizo una revisión suichi no te preocupes al parecer todo está bien pero me imagino que acabas de recibir una fuerte impresión, así que te voy a advertir si sigues así vas a perder a tus bebes la presión se te volvió a disparar por favor entiende deja todos tus problemas, estrés y las locuras que traigas en la cabeza y centra tu energía en esto- le indicaba azumi mientras tocaba el vientre de suichi-debes de tener el cuidado necesario ¿acaso no son el fruto del amo entre yuki y tu? Por lo cual debes de tener mucho cuidado, no debes de alterarte mucho, no olvides de ir a tu chequeo mensual y no más berrinches, dime ¿Qué harías si pierdes a tu bebes?-el peli rosa la miro muy asustado-¿perderlos?, no los puedo perder a ellos también no lo permitiré, tratare de que ellos ya no sufran, muchas gracias azumi y disculpa las molestias- después de un rato azumi se fue del departamento, suichi fue al balcón de su departamento a contemplar la luna, la cual había sido testigo de la primera vez que yuki y suichi estuvieron juntos y no solo de esa noche si no de muchísimas más, suichi volvió a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en la infidelidad de yuki, las amenazas de harumi, sus amigos por primera vez no debía de pensar en lo que el sentía debía de proteger a los que amaba y aunque había prometido tranquilizarse no podía las lagrimas seguían fluyen sin que el se diera cuenta, pensaba que era por su estado por lo que estaba mucho más sensible de lo normal pensando-Ya se lo que debo de hacer, no hay marcha atrás, lo siento, pero no tengo otra salida-murmuraba suichi mientras abrazaba su vientre.

Suichi se conducía a la salida de Ng records-¡suichi, suichi espera!-gritaba hiro mientras corría a alcanzarlo-¿Qué pasa hiro?- preguntaba el peli rosa el cual no dejaba de caminar-¿suichi estás seguro de lo que haces?-le decía hiro mientras se ponía delante de suichi para que este detuviera su paso, suichi lo miro fijamente-Hiro siento que todo este tiempo te he dado muchos problemas e sido dependiente de ustedes, mis indecisiones les han causado muchas molestias no solo a ti si no a todos, pero quiero que sepas que es una decisión que he tomado, así que si me disculpas nos vemos luego, cuídate- mientras suichi le hacia una seña de despedida-¿suichi, a donde vas?- le grito hiro, suichi volteo a verlo- ¿ a dónde más podría ir?, voy a ir a recoger a yuki hoy llega, acuérdate, así que voy al aeropuerto por el-hiro se quedo sorprendido por aquella respuesta como podía ser posible después de lo que había pasado hiciera algo así, suichi llego al aeropuerto a buena hora, sin embargo el vuelo tenía un retraso para matar el tiempo decidió ir a la tienda a comprar algunos dulces, se dio cuenta que los medios de comunicación empezaban a llegar tal vez la noticia de la llegada de su novio de había filtrado, así que se fue a esconder a la sala de espera a comer sus dulces y a hacer tiempo, mientras observaba la televisión de la sala de espera muy atento a lo que veía la hora se había pasado volando, cuando escucho el anuncio de la llegada del avión donde venia su querido amante, cuando llego a la puerta del andén a lo lejos pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente estaba pasando su maleta por los retenes de seguridad suichi corrió a donde estaba-¡yuki!-grito suichi eufórico, yuki reacciono al escuchar aquel reclamo de su nombre volteo lentamente era una bolita rosa que se escabullía entre la gente yuki después de tanto tiempo sonrió mientras que extendía sus brazos suichi se abalanzo sobre yuki y con sus piernas lo envolvió y se acurruco en su cuello-yuki bienvenido, te extrañe mucho-le decía suavemente, suichi mientras comenzaba a lagrimear un poco-mi baka al fin estamos juntos creí que nunca volveríamos a estar, también yo te extrañe más de lo que te imaginas y te prometo que no nos separaremos nunca más-le indicaba yuki mientras acariciaba su cabeza-No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir, yuki-le exclamaba suichi con cara de serio, yuki se sorprendió con la actitud que había tomado suichi-¿Qué pasa suichi?-yuki lo miraba fijamente y en ese instante pudo ver un cambio en aquellos ojos amatista que tanto amaba, un brillo diferente había en su mirada algo que no estaba cuando se fue, antes que el novelista lo cuestionara nuevamente suichi se acerco y le dio un beso muy apasionado-cof cof cof chicos esperen un rato acuérdense que no están solos-hiyo caminaba con dificultad por las maletas que traía-bienvenida Hiyo lo siento, pero es que me emocione mucho al ver a yuki-expresaba en peli rosa mientras baja de yuki y este abrazaba a hiyo-suichi tenemos que juntarnos debes de hacer un espacio en tu agenda para enseñarte algunas fotos de yuki en esta gira vas a ver que te van a sorprender-le señalaba hiyo- vaya que sí creo que algunas fotos me van a sorprender-le sonreía el peli rosa a la editora de yuki-quien lo vio fijamente suichi se quedo algo sorprendido-¿Qué pasa hiyo, tengo algo raro en la cara?-preguntaba desconcertado suichi-no es nada, pero suichi, pero te veo raro, no se algo hay en ti que no se describir, pero te ves diferente, no se más radiante, esa es la palabra te ves radiante, voy a hacer que yuki haga más giras¿ no crees?, jajajajajaja- suichi se sonrojaba por el comentario de hiyo-Bueno esta vez te voy a dar la razón, suichi te vez más hermoso pero hay algo más que no se describir-yuki atrajo hacia si el cuerpo de su novio y acaricio su mejilla-¿tu lo crees yuki?-suichi todo colorado-Al paso que vamos voy a tener que encerrarte en el departamento o mejor que te parecer si te amarro a la cama-justamente se iba a dar otro beso-¡ vaya! bueno eso déjenlo para los amigos que le esperan a las afueras del aeropuerto-señalando a toda la prensa que les esperaba en la entrada/salida del aeropuerto -demonios, pero ¿Por qué tanto revuelo?-preguntaba muy sorprendido yuki-pronto te darás cuenta mi querido yuki-suichi le sonreía tiernamente-buenos chicos nos vemos espero pronto, suichi me dio gusto verte hay que reunirnos pronto no crees cuídate, yuki descansa que te mereces unas buenas vacaciones, estaremos en contacto, adiosito-hiyo muy apurada se despedía de la pareja y desaparecía de su vista-Bueno, vamos a casa yuki-suichi tomaba el brazo de yuki y lo jalaba para que comenzara a caminar, cuando salieron del aeropuerto no se hicieron esperar los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros-yuki san bienvenido díganos ¿hay reconciliación entre ustedes?, yuki yuki-san ¿Qué opina de las fotos que sacaron de usted y de la bella joven que le acompañaba?, yuki conteste ¿Qué tan cierto que existe un video donde intimo entre usted y esa joven, suichi-san ¿díganos cuando perdono a yuki-san? ¿Sigue la confianza entre ustedes? ¿Qué opina de estas publicaciones que sacaron esas fotos de su pareja?¿qué relación tiene suichi-san con el hermano del sr. Yuki son amantes? Conteste- reclamaban los reporteros alguna respuesta por su parte, yuki que creía que había pasado el revuelo de esa noticia lo había tomado desprevenido suichi vio de reojo la impresión de yuki suichi dio unos pasos cuando yuki tomo su mano y se adelanto a donde estaba la prensa-Solo quiero decirles que suichi y yo no hemos terminado si fuera así ¿no creo que hubiera venido por mi?, sobre las fotos que estuvieron circulando puedo asegurarles que fueron tomadas de mala fe ya que están en ángulos que malinterpretan las cosas a la srita. Harumi la conozco muy poco ya que solo estuvo con nosotros en la gira promocional y como era mucho los lugares a los que nos llevaban la verdad casi no convivimos puedo asegurarles que la relación con suichi sigue siendo la misma y quiero aprovechar ante todos ustedes para reiterar que mis sentimientos por el no han cambiado para nada-yuki acerco a suichi y le dio un beso, los flashes no se hicieron esperar mientras suichi lo veía levemente sonrojado sin titubear un solo momento el contacto visual entre ambos-yuki- san ¿eso quiere decir que aun está enamorado de suichi-san?- preguntaba una reportera-Por supuesto que no-todos los presentes hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa -Únicamente puedo decir que sin el mi vida no tendría en más mínimo sentido, sus bellos ojos son lo que me alegran la mañana y lo último que veo al final del día, su apoyo a sido muy importante para mí, el es mi inspiración para escribir mis bellas novelas, doy gracias a dios por haber hecho que nuestros destinos se entrecruzaran no se qué cosa buena pude haber hecho en la otra vida para que me pagara con esto en verdad estamos muy contentos con nuestra relación me alegra haber regresado y que la gira no se alargara por más tiempo, ya que él me hacía mucha falta-yuki acaricio levemente la mejilla de suichi y limpiándole una lagrima que fugazmente escapaba de sus ojos -yuki ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas ahora? No vez que me duele mucho-pensaba suichi para si mismo la mayoría de las reporteras mujeres estaban llorando de la emoción al escuchar las declaraciones de yuki-Sin embargo yuki-san si las cosas andan bien entre ustedes explíquenos ¿Por qué suichi-san no lleva consigo el anillo que le obsequio y se supone en muy importante para él?-preguntaba un reportero yuki se quedo sorprendido pero para vio disimuladamente la mano de suichi y no había nada en el, suichi volteo-Eto bueno ya me descubrieron, lo que pasa es que está en reparación pues me quedaba un poco flojo y en una de nuestras presentaciones salió volando por el escenario y antes que perder un objeto tan valioso para mi, decidí que lo mejor era mandar a arreglarlo, pero no quería que se diera cuenta y me ahorraran un regaño, muy bien hecho joven observador-le recriminaba amistosamente suichi al reportero el cual estaba muy apenado por lo ocurrido -bueno eso es todo ,gracias por su interés pero debo de llevarme a yuki para que descanse un poco, ya que el viaje estuvo un poco cansado, así que tomen algunas fotos más y espero verlos pronto, gracias-los reporteros tomaron algunas fotos más, suichi y yuki fueron a buscar un taxi para llevarlos a su departamento en el camino yuki le venia contando algunas de sus anécdotas, claro casi obligado con todo el interrogatorio de suichi le venía haciendo suichi se iba apoyando en su brazo, ya que sin querer se sentía un poco mareado por su estado, azumi le había comentado que después del cuarto mes los malestares se irían, pero en eso lo pensaría mañana ese no era el momento, una vez dentro del elevador yuki vio fijamente a suichi-yuki, ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntaba el peli rosa las puertas se cerraron yuki se acerco a suichi y lo acorralo contra la pared-suichi ¿me extrañaste?-mientras el novelista paraba el elevador suichi se quedo sorprendido ante la actitud de su novio-a que viene todo esto, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-suichi colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio-suichi ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?, Tatsuha ¿ se quiso propasar contigo? o no me digas que ese tonto del conejo te hizo algo o tal vez tohma te reclamo de algo o de una vez me quieres decir porque diablos no contestabas mis llamadas estas semanas o si ya te sientes mejor has ido al médico si no mañana vamos te acompaño-suichi comenzó a reír-yuki cálmate lo que pasa es que yo estoy e..-suichi reacciono no podía en esos momentos decirle sobre la linda noticia, aun no era el momento además no se notaba mucho aun así que podía ocultarlo un poco más-Salí muy bien de mis exámenes, solo un poco bajo en la hemoglobina así que me vas a tener dar muchos cuidados-yuki se quedo satisfecho con la respuesta, así que se acerco más y le dio un beso, a suichi le vinieron recuerdos de su primer beso con el en una situación así, el beso se volvió más apasionado sus lenguas se entre lazaban y solo se despegaban para tomar un poco de aire, rápidamente suichi le estaba desabotonando la camisa roja de seda que el novelista traía mientras que las manos de yuki le urgían tocar aquella piel que tanto deseaba suichi sintió las tiernas manos de yuki empezar a recorrer su cuerpo y el sentir como este se estremecía había olvidado aquella sensación que tanto lo llenaba, suichi arrojo a yuki al otro lado del elevador yuki se quedo sorprendido por la actitud decidida del chico suichi se inclino yuki estaba muy sonrojado, suichi desabrocho el pantalón y bajo la bragueta, así que empezó a tocar aquel objeto de su deseo para que lentamente empezara a despertar, hizo aún lado la ropa interior y empezó a lamber aquel miembro que ya estaba despierto y lo introdujo completamente en su boca, lo succionaba, chupaba le hacía masajes con la lengua y empezaba a marcar el vaivén mientras suichi disfrutaba de aquellos líquidos que provenían de su amado novio, yuki estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y sin querer había tocado un botón para poner en marcha el elevador suichi seguía con su trabajo yuki le ponía una mano en la frente para quitarle los mechones que tapan su hermosa cara, cuando de repente yuki arqueo la espalda había alcanzado el orgasmo suichi saco su aun palpitante miembro de su boca y se limpiaba el liquido restante que no había probado, yuki lo atrajo hacia el y lo beso para probar de si mismo- las puertas del elevador se habían abierto suichi fue el primero en salir y se percato que estaban algunos vecinos le dieron la bienvenida su hogar a los cuales la pareja saludaba suichi saco las llaves de su pantalón y dejo que yuki entrara primero después entro el peli rosa puso las llaves en la mesita de entrada-bienvenido a casa yuki- le grito suichi a su novio el cual soltó su maleta y puso su cuerpo contra la pared dándole un beso apasionado al cual suichi se dejo guiar, suichi deslizó sus manos reiteradas veces por su amplia espalda, acariciándola mientras yuki lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello del chico a su gusto, deleitándose como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, suichi comenzaba a gemir yuki rápidamente le empezó a quitar la camina mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo, ambos se empezaron a desvestir ya que sentían como la ropa les estorbaban el primero en estar desnudo fue suichi ambos se devoraban sin embargo mientras el peli rosa se dejaba guiar por la pasión que sentía por aquel hombre vinieron a su mente aquellas imágenes y entonces suichi trato de alejarse de yuki, este se dio cuenta cuando trato de acariciar su hermoso rostro, pero el chico rehusó su contacto como si lo quemara, el novelista frunció el ceño un poco irritado pero eso le gustaba lo tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad para acercarlo a él nuevamente, uniendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo dándole innumerables besos por todos lados, rodó sus manos hasta su espalda baja, acariciando su trasero con suavidad murmuro al oído, en ese momento suichi no pensó en nada solo decidió entregarse nuevamente a ese hombre el cual ama con locura y el fruto de ese gran amor estaba ya representado por dos corazones que en ese momento latían dentro de él, yuki comenzó a bajar por el pecho del joven suichi sentía como la lengua de yuki le quemaba por donde pasara sentía una gran ola de pasión y para ahogar sus gemidos se mordía el labio inferior, yuki se percato de eso, – sabes que no me gusta eso – le volvió a susurrar al oído, frotándose sensualmente contra el cuerpo que tenía delante suyo, buscó sus labios con los suyos para implantar un profundo beso que duró un buen rato hasta que se separaron jadeantes suichi se trataba de deshacer de sus bóxers pero se había enredado, yuki desesperado lo cargo y siguió su camino al la habitación-vaya suichi veo que has estado comiendo mucho estas un poco más pesado de lo que recordaba-el cantante se puso de mil colores-yuki como en este momento puedes decir esas cosas-yuki lo recostaba cuidadosamente en la cama y se colocaba encima de él-no me lo puedes negar te veo un poco más llenito, pero eso no importa así te ves más apetecible-el rubio comenzó a besar a suichi siguiendo su camino por el pecho, siguió con el estomago hasta llegar a su vientre jugando un poco con su ombligo , suichi volteo a ver como besaba su vientre y lo tocaba suavemente, suichi sonreía al pensar que yuki estaba besando a sus hijos de los cuales aun no sentía sus movimientos, sin embargo en ese momento sucedió algo que desconcertó a suichi-suichi ¿te sientes bien del estomago? Es que estoy sintiendo un leve movimiento aquí-le indicaba yuki mientras tocaba con su mano su vientre, suichi abrió los ojos el también lo había sentido aunque sea por un instante pero se detuvo, tal vez sus hijos se ponían felices al sentir a su padre tan cerca, suichi se emociono mucho y rodaron una lagrimas por sus mejillas, yuki se sorprendió por la actitud de suichi-mi pequeño baka, tal parece que estas más sensible que de costumbre es la segunda vez que te veo llorar en solo un par de horas, yuki besaba los ojos de suichi-yuki te amo-mientras suichi tomaba con ambas manos su rostro y le daba un beso, yuki continuaba con su trabajo, suichi estaba todo sonrojado y se agitaba mucho pues estaba por llegar al clímax de repente volteo a ver a la ventana-está lloviendo, yuki-suichi tomo la mano de yuki y la apretó pues su cuerpo se arqueaba y se estremecía, suichi se coloco encima del novelista esta vez y con la luz tenue del alumbrado exterior iluminaba sus rostros, estuvieron así por horas, ambos habían logrado que esa noche fuera especial solamente era para ellos dos, suichi de recostó en el pecho de yuki-yuki quiero pedirte algo-decía muy apenado suichi-baka ,¿quieres más? déjame descansar un poco has estado insaciable esta noche, como se ve que me extrañaste-le explicaba el novelista-no seas tonto yuki solo quiero que me digas otra vez lo que dijiste a la prensa-yuki lo vio con cara de que no sabía de que le hablaba-vamos dilo-el peli rosa le dio unos golpes en el pecho, yuki se empezó a reír, lo abrazo y lo puso debajo de él-¿qué quieres que te diga, que me alegro cuanto te veo entrar por esa puerta, que me encanta cuando duermes, ríes, te enojas y la manera tan sensual de cómo te mueves en el escenario, que te deseo como el primer día en que nos conocimos y me encantaría que siempre estuviéramos así como estamos ahora?- el novelista le daba besos por toda la cara-No yuki eso no, tu sabes que es lo que quiero escuchar-mientras esos ojos color amatista lo miraban fijamente, yuki sonrió pero no dijo nada, después de varias veces más suichi se estaba quedando dormido yuki lo abrazo y acariciaba su cabello le susurro al oído-, suichi ¿estas dormido?, vaya parece que si, sabes todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de ti me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo, la próxima vez reuniré todo el valor que pueda y te lo dire eso que tanto quieres escuchar de mi, pero por ahora no puedo, no después de lo que te hice suichi que se estaba haciendo el dormido escucho las palabras de yuki, pero se sorprendió cuando yuki hundió su cabeza en su cuello y sintió como unas lagrimas escurrían por su cuello -¿Por qué yuki está llorando, lo hecho, hecho esta no debes de arrepentirte, para que?, ya es demasiado tarde-pensaba suichi mientras el cansancio empezaba a hacer estragos quedándose dormido.


End file.
